Next idea
by 1sniperwolf
Summary: A list of ideas for my next Naruto Warcraft idea. Please review to tell me which idea you like best.
1. Author's Note

The following is several idea I have about Warcraft stories I have made since the start of Transient Guest are We. If and when I decide to continue Transient Guest are We, it will be a bit into Cataclysm. I am currently going through each and every one of the new regions with Cataclysm as well as seeing what is different with the old ones. It will take a while, long while. Until then, comment on the following mostly Naruto Warcraft crossovers with one completely warcraft starts. I will put an N after the title if it is a crossover.

Semper Fi, Sniperwolf.


	2. Demon Hunter N

Author's Notes. This story was meant to go on with Naruto waking up from the sleep on Azuremyst Isle when Exodar crashed on it. Obviously it didn't get that far.

—oo000oo—

The blond nearly snarled as he swung his warglaives around, cutting his foes down effortlessly. Though he wore a bandage around his eyes, he struck them without error, as precise as possible. He wore no shirt, loose pants called hakama, and sandles. All along his upper body were tribal tattoos, and his eyes glowed orange even through the bandage. He was a Demon Hunter, the best aside from one man, his father, the only one he had ever known or cared to know, Illidan Stormrage. This Demon Hunter was at his peak of power, having the characteristics of the demon he sacrificed. His ears had grown fox like, long, pointed, and covered with red fur with white tips, whisker like scars decorate his cheeks, and nine fox tails trailed behind him. He was Stormrage Uzumaki Naruto, and as he climbed to the top of that mountain of bodies, he roared in challenge to the horde of demons still coming. He looked around a final time...and grinned.

—oo000oo—

"They are close brother, I can sense it," Illidan said to Malfurion. The year was the third century of magic and the reign of Queen Azshara. Illidan and his brother were sent as a dispatch to find the ones that were using such magic as it was felt in the Well of Eternity.

"Yes, I sense them too," Malfurion said. He glance at Illidan, his twin, and Illidan knew what he thought and felt. He wished that Illidan had gone the same path as him, but it wasn't for him. It didn't have the same calling. He respected his choice and Illidan his though. They may not see eye to eye, but they were brothers, and that broke barriers none other could. "Ready?"

"To outdo you, brother, always," he said with a self assured grin. A deep breath, and he felt the energy of the arcane flow though him, getting him ready. He knew that those that used it for too long grew addicted to it and he swore to himself he wouldn't be counted among those numbers. He was stronger than that. He was a Stormrage after all. "Now?"

"Now," Malfurion agreed. Illidan shattered the protective barrier that impeded their path, and the two went charging in. What they found was several of the Northlanders around a magic circle, used for summoning. "Illidan!"

"Summoning, brother, we must stop them, even I hesitate to guess the power if that circle is right!" He brought the end of his staff down on the head of one of the summoners.

"It is too late, elves," one of the trolls shouted. "We have completed the summoning! Soon, all your people will bow before the fox god!"

"Not if we can help it," Malfurion replied, his hands glowing as he cast his druidic magic. Roots tore the circle apart but the magic didn't stop. Whatever it was, it was coming regardless.

—oo000oo—

Naruto yawned and stretched. Sitting up, he looked around, he had fallen asleep atop the Hokage tower again. Seeing the sun still up, he thought about what he could do to pass the rest of the day. He grinned, Jiji was downstairs and probably dying for something to come along and change the pace instead of all that paperwork. Pulling out his slingshot, he snuck downstairs, loaded his weapon with a stink bomb, and waited outside his office for just the right moment when the door opened and revealed the Old Man. Door was opening now. He aimed, it opened wider still, pulled back, the man exiting said a final word and stepped through, and Naruto fired. It was perfect! The Old man was nodding one moment, his eyes as wide as they could go the next when he saw the attack, an ANBU dived in the way yelling the cliché 'NOOOO!', and Naruto started running. He maybe eight, but he could still put the chunin sent to catch him through their paces. And this time, it wouldn't be chunin, that's for sure.

"Naruto," shouted the ANBU as he saw it wasn't a weapon but the musk of a skunk. He ran out of there, bent for blood. "When I catch you, I'm going to hang you by your toes from the top of the tower!"

"Have to catch me first, ANBU-san!" Naruto threw open the door to the stair way he had trapped before beginning his assualt. Before the first step, he climbed the railing and jumped the next level down. He rolled back to his feet and looked up, seeing the ANBU taking the steps. _**SPLAT!**_ A pie hit him in the face. A coconut and banana cream pie, of course. He was so stunned, he tripped and slid to the landing below him.

"I'll get you, brat!"

"Alright, I give up," Naruto said, holding up his arms. The ANBU jumped to his feet and started down the steps, only to pull another trip wire. Six eggs hit him in the face.

"...A half dozen," the ANBU asked, wiping his face clean.

Naruto looked confused, "There should've been more." He kicked the wall. _Sling! Sling! Sling! Sling! Sling! Sling!_ "Oh, there they are." He wiped his face off again and glared at Naruto. "Hey, if it makes you feel better, this was supposed to happen to the Jiji, not you."

"RAGH!" Naruto wisely decided to run again. He went through the door and offices. He came to a window and looked out it. It was a long drop. "No where to go now."

Naruto looked at him, hopping on the windowsill. "Worry not, salvation is at hand!" He saluted him, pushing himself back and flipping. The ANBU rushed to the window, and looked down, afraid he was about to see the boy die. Naruto was smiling, as he held up an umbrella and opened it. It caught the air and he floated down. "A little trick I picked up from this cartoon character named Penguin, remind me to send him a fish!"

The ANBU gaped at him, not believing he actually saw him escape by umbrella. That was a new one for the Wall of Crazy Things done by Naruto. "This has gone on long enough." He blew a whistle and a team of ANBU descended on Naruto. Yet, as mad as he was with the boy, he couldn't help smiling.

—oo000oo—

The team could barely keep from fanning the smell away from their noses as they held Naruto in front of the Hokage. Naruto just stood there, wearing a home made, working gas mask, laughing the whole time. "Captain," the Hokage said, trying not to sound like he was rushing the man out, "please..." he turned green again, having taken a breath, "...go change."

"Yes sir," he said before walking out.

"OH GOD!"

"WHAT'S THAT GOD AWFUL SMELL!" Those cries and several more just made Naruto laugh hard enough to fall to the ground.

"Naruto, stop laughing!" He did when he saw Jiji was mad this time. "You know better than to do things like that. Why did you?"

"I thought you were bored," Naruto replied.

"So you tried to hit me with...that!"

"It would have been interesting," Naruto defended himself. "Besides, it didn't!" He looked around before taking his mask off. "Do you...feel something?"

"Don't change the subject," Sarutobi said. "Do you know the kind of trouble you caused?"

"Yes...Jiji, I really feel odd."

"Naruto, I said... Great Kami!" Naruto was turning transparent.

"Jiji, what's wrong with me!" He rubbed his hands, as if to wipe whatever it was off, and looked at the Hokage scared. "JIJI!"

"ANBU!" They went to activate the protective seals of the room even as Naruto tried to get to him. Sarutobi reached a hand out that passed through Naruto a moment before he completely vanished. The seals finished activating an instant later. "No... Find him! I want him found now!"

—oo000oo—

Naruto fell to the cold floor and looked around wildly. The first thing he saw was a dead...something. "AAGH! JIJI! DOKU NI IRU NO! JIJI!"

Illidan, Malfurion, the trolls, and even the treants summoned by Malfurion stopped in their fighting to look at the boy. "..._This_ is the fox god," Illidan asked them.

"A bit smaller than I imagined," Malfurion said with a laugh.

"No! He...where...He's supposed to be huge!" He went over to the scared boy, grabbed him, and began to shake him. "Where is the fox god! Are you his emissary!"

"JIJI, TASUKETE!"

Illidan growled, "Put down the child." The boy looked at him and saw he was at least somewhat like him so he called for help again.

"Where is the fox god, boy!" That was the last thing the troll said before Illidan brought his staff down on his arms, breaking them, and catching the boy as he dropped. Holding him tight to his chest, he did a round house kick, snapping the summoner's neck.

"Brother, I'll get him out of here, finish them," Illidan called before running out. He ran for the door and stopped when one of their pet raptors got in the way. "FIREBOLT!" He held out a hand and it shot right into the side of the beast, blasting it apart. He slammed right through a door, more spells right on his tongue, ready for more to attack him. There were none. Moving away, he erected a barrier around them. "There there, its alright," Illidan told him. "Can you understand me, child?"

"Dochirasama," the boy asked. "Dochirasama? Izuko gozen ore? Izuko Jiji?" He was near hysterics and clearly panicked.

"Calm down, clam down." He was now breathing so hard, he was hardly getting air in his lungs. "If you don't stop, you'll choke yourself." Illidan tried to say it as soothingly as possible but the boy began crying next, and soon after came the chokes. "Damn it." He covered the boy's mouth and nose. His eyes went wide before he struggled to free himself and be allowed to breath. Just before he turned blue, Illidan let him take a breath and did it again. It went on for almost a minute as the boy slowly calmed and his breathing returned to normal. He even stopped fighting. At that point, Illidan kept his hand off. "That's it...stay calm."

The yellow haired boy continued to cry but kept himself together. "Dochirasama? Dochirasama?"

"You keep saying that. What do you mean?" The boy tilted his head. "...Dochi...ra...sama?"

"Na...Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

Illidan blinked, "Dochirasama?"

"Naruto," he said, touching his chest. "Dochirasama?"

Illidan nodded, finally getting it. "Illidan."

"Illidan," Naruto repeated, hugging him.

Not long later, Malfurion joined him. "...So, is he really the fox god or did they mess up?"

"I think they messed up but look at him. Have you ever seen clothes like this? Or heard of the language he speaks? I don't think he's exactly local. Naruto." The boy looked up again. "Malfurion,"he said, pointing to his brother.

"Mal...Malfer...eon? Malfurion." He looked to Illidan again. "Illidan, Malfurion."

"Yes," Illidan replied, nodding. "Illidan Stormrage, Malfurion Stormrage." When Naruto again looked confused, he knelt down and drew a woman in the dirt. "Mother." Beneath her, he drew two boy figures. "Illidan and Malfurion Stormrage."

Naruto looked from them to it. "Douhou?" He pointed first to Malfurion, "Onii-san?" Then to Illidan. "Otouto?"

Malfurion sighed, "This is going to take a while."

"It is," Illidan agreed. "We can't even begin to even think about sending him back without understanding him and him us." He sighed, "Off we go, Naruto." He picked him up and made a loud whistle. A low roar came from the trees followed by a tiger and a giant elk came running out.

Malfurion looked at the frostsaber with a frown. "I'll carry him, brother, your frostsaber will probably scare him."

Illidan set him on the ground and looked at his brother. "You're probably right..." They heard laughing and saw Naruto scratching the frostsaber's belly, quickly getting him to roll onto his side so he could get it better, and he even started purring. "...Overgrown kitten." The cat licked Naruto who cheered and jumped on him.

"Ah, the innocence of childhood," Malfurion said. "Naruto, don't you want to meet my elk?" The boy and frostsaber looked at him curiously before going back to playing. "Guess not."

—oo000oo—

Naruto had the time of his life riding on the giant tiger with Illidan. He didn't know why they were purple but Illidan was really nice and he did save him from that...thing with the tusk that was yelling and hurting him. "Jiji won't believe this when I tell him," Naruto yelled, still laughing.

He saw Illidan smile at him and said, _"__Inbalin l'draeval d'dosst dro?"_

"What? Oh well. Why are you two blue? I was blue once, fell in a vat of blue food dye. That happen to you?" He rubbed Tora's ear, as he decided to call the white tiger. "Faster!" The cat growled and did go faster. "WHAO!"

"_Illidan, inbau natha mir d'nindel murrpau," _Malfurion called.

"_F'sarn naut xundus ol, uk zhah!"_ Naruto didn't know what they said but he figured it had something to do with him getting Tora to run faster.

"YAHOO!" He groaned when Illidan pulled Tora's reigns to slow down. "Where are we going? Someplace with food I hope, I'm hungry, and jiji must be worried about me. Are we going to Konoha?" They didn't look like they recognized the name. He knew they didn't understand him but he was scared and worried. Talking made him feel better. "You two look really strong, I bet you work really hard to be and... Wow." They came through the trees and Naruto saw a city. Nothing like Konoha, though. It was built on the edge of a giant lake that shined even in the night like a mirror. He could best describe it as a perfect sapphire with silver gilding. The two slowed their mounts to a walk and entered the city. It was perfect, in his opinion. Though it was filled with Long Ears like Illidan and Malfurion, they were all very nice. The two said hello, he thought they did anyway, and even introduced him to others. One lady even smiled at him! She must have been a mother because she had two kids with her. She patted him on the head and gave him this sweet pastry. He almost cried as he thanked her and ate it.

"_D'anthe wiu, dos talinth nau uss zhahus yugho ulu ukta p'los,"_ she said to Illidan.

"_...Usstan xuat talinth uk uriu,"_ Malfurion stated.

Naruto looked between them then back to Illidan. _"Xuil lu'oh uk mora, uk zhalus zhil'za jivviim desu," _Illidan told them.

Naruto blinked, "What am I missing? Come on, tell me!" Illidan chuckled and ruffled his hair. Naruto gave him a mock glare but smiled after a moment. "Because I'm such a nice guy, I'll forgive you." Tora groaned and Naruto climbed up on her head, scratching her ears again. "Good kitty."

Illidan and Malfurion led him through the city, showing him wonder after wonder. He especially liked the green dragons with some of their riders from the Misty isles near the northwestern point of the continent. "Hello," he waved to one of the drakes.

"_**Hello child,"**_ it answered.

"You can talk," Naruto exclaimed.

"_**I can. You're a bit far from home,"**_ the drake said, walking up to them. **_"Ah, Malfurion, watching after this whelp?"_**

"_I am, Smrgol. You know where he is from?"_

"_**Yes. He is from another world."**_ Naruto widened his eyes at that while Smrgol took a deep sniff from him. **_"Yes...Terra."_**

"You're know my home?"

"_**Not personally, never been there, can't go there either. The Bronzes might be more able to talk about it. I just know what is in the Emerald Dream." **_Smrgol saw he was getting sad quickly. **_"Worry not, child, though you may no longer be home, I assure you, you will find one here. And if not, there will be those that won't rest until you find it."_**

Naruto sniffed, "Thank you."

"_Smrgol, would you or one of your kin be willing to come with us to translate," Illidan asked._

"_**I cannot but I'm sure there is a whelp here more than willing." **_He turned back and looked around. **_"Here we are."_** He caught one of the flitting wyrmlings by the tail in his mouth and took her back.

"_**Let me go, let me go, let me go!"**_ The wyrmling looked at Naruto and stopped struggling. **_"Ooh! Looky, looky! Never seen a foxy human before!"_**

"_**Calm down, wyrmling,"**_ Smrgol told her, letting her go. **_"They need a translator."_**

"_**Hold on, I'll do it when I'm ready! Okay, I'm ready."**_ She flew and landed on Naruto's head. **_"Hello, fox boy, I'm Jabba."_**

"Jabba?"

"_**Yeah, Jabba! As in her mouth just keeps jabbering."**_ She stretched her neck down until she was looking him in the eye. **_"Who are you?"_**

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"_**Naruto? That's a silly name! You're now Fox!"**_

"Fox! Who are you to change my name!"

She looked confused, _**"Didn't you hear me? I'm Jabba!"**_

"I don't care if you're the Hokage, no one calls me Fox!"

"_**I just did, Fox!"**_ She stuck her tongue out at him. Illidan started roaring with laughter, making them look at him with a huff.

"_Alright children, Malfurion and I need to report in still," _Illidan told them.

Naruto nodded but glared up at Jabba. "Fine. As long as you call me Fox, I'm calling you Wyrmling."

Jabba bristled. _**"Don't you dare, Fox!"**_

"Then don't call me Fox, Wyrmling!"

"_**Fox!"**_

"Wyrmling!"

"_**Children!"**_ The two looked at Smrgol, who didn't look amused. **_"Enough, you will both call the other by their name."_**

"_**Yes sir,"**_they both replied though they did glare at each other.

"_Kids,"_ Illidan muttered, still chuckling. He started Tora walking again and was soon in the antechamber of Queen Azshara. _"Now both of you be quiet until we talk to you,"_ he ordered them.

"_**Alright."**_

"Hai." Naruto began to walk around the room, looking at things. He looked at this flameless candle a moment before reaching a finger out to touch it. The light jumped back then moved to a new location. "It's alive!"

"_**Dummy, he just said be quiet!"**_

"You're yelling too!"

"_Both of you be quiet," _Malfurion scolded them.

"_**Yes sir,"**_ they said again.

"_Well now, this wasn't what I was expecting,"_ a musical voice said, entering the room. Naruto looked to the owner of the voice and dropped his jaw. It must have reached the floor in his opinion. Because what he was looking at couldn't possibly exist. He was looking at the most perfect woman there could ever be. He barely even liked girls and his heart raced just seeing her. And to hear her speak and laugh...what more could a man ask for? She laughed at his reaction. _"Illidan, Malfurion, I take it things went unexpectedly," _Queen Azshara said to them.

"_Yes my queen,"_ Illidan said, smiling at her. _"This boy is Naruto, the dragons believe he is from another world far different from our own. Trolls had been trying to summon one of their animal gods, this one a very large fox and somehow, they got him in its place."_

She nodded and said, _"He must be very scared."_

"_Took an hour to get him out of hysterics," _Malfurion told her. _"The trolls were defeated and all traces of them destroyed. All but Naruto. How did they get him confused with a fox,"_ he muttered.

Azshara walked over to Naruto, more liked glided to him, smiling while first one hand then the other traced his whiskers, making him blush when it caused him to purr. _"I don't know, seems a little fox like to me."_

"_**That's what I keep saying,"**_ Jabba told her before patting him on the head a little hard with her tail. **_"Told ya!"_** She finished it poking her tongue out at him again.

Azshara blinked at Jabba before she laughed again. _"Aren't you an interesting little dragon? And what are you doing here?"_

"_**I'm telling Fox what you're saying and also translate what he says,"**_ she said, pridefully.

Azshara petted her a moment before turning back to Naruto. She said a few incantations and said, "There there, little one. No need to be sad anymore, I have you now, I'll take care of you." She knelt down by him and hugged him. Naruto, having understood her, tensed a moment when she held him but quickly eased and he began to tear up. He felt so warm and safe right then, he hugged her back and began to cry. He didn't know what made him cry but he did and he couldn't stop it until he was completely worn out. When finally he did though, he saw the sun was setting. "Feel better," Azshara asked, him still able to understand.

"Yes, ma'am. I'm sorry for crying on your dress."

"It's fine, Naruto, I could tell you needed a good cry. I know, I have a daughter around your age. Now, why did you need to cry?"

Naruto looked sad a moment. "I'm all alone and no one likes me."

"That's not true, I like you, Illidan and Malfurion likes you."

"No, not here, ma'am, at home."

"I see... No mother? No father?" Naruto shook his head no. "I'm sure someone likes you."

He nodded, "Jiji Hokage does but he has to watch the whole village, he can't be with me. And everyone else hates me."

"I'm sure that's not true." Naruto looked at her painfully before turning around. "Naruto?" He  
>lifted up his shirt, "Oh Elune,"she whispered. It was riddled with scars, some new, some old, all painful looking, and these could not be done by accident. This child has been just short of tortured.She looked up and said, "Get a priestess in here right now!"<p>

"Right away, your majesty," Illidan said before running out. He knew just the one to do it, a close friend of his and his brother, Tyrande Whisperwind. Malfurion grew curious and walked over to look at what she saw.

The moment he did, he said, "We're not sending him back to that."

"No, we're not," Azshara agreed. "Naruto, we're going to keep you here."

"Huh? But what about Jiji?"

"If he truly cared for you," Azshara told him, "he would have prevented this from happening to you. No child, hated by others or not, should have anything even near this."

The door opened and Illidan walked back in, pulling along a woman that was protesting. "...Looking presentable to the queen, Illidan! Couldn't you let me get ready!"

"No," Azshara answered for him. "I wanted one now and for good reason."

She widened her eyes when she realized that she said that in front of Queen Azshara. "Good evening, your majesty," she said with a curtsy. "How can I be of assistance?"

"You're Tyrande, correct? Illidan has spoken of you," she said, smiling. "I believe he said, 'The most talented priestess he has ever seen'. I hope so, because this might be a challenge." She looked to Naruto and said, "Turn around."

He looked down, "I'd rather not show people them, ma'am."

"Please, Naruto?"

Naruto did and Tyrande gasped. "...I, I will begin right away." She knelt behind him and said, "This might feel..." she said as she put her hands on his back.

"Cold," Naruto finished, jumping a little.

"Right. Goddess Elune, shine your light on this child, heal his wounds and sooth his pain." That cold feeling turned warm and spread through Naruto's body, leaving him breathless, and his back tingling. "Cast away the scars of old and let him return to the childhood he should have had," Tyrande finished. It was the most indescribable feeling Naruto has ever had, having the scars healed. Somewhere between an itch and a tickle, it made him squirm real bad, sometimes letting out a giggle. "There, all gone."

Naruto snapped his head back to her, "Gone?" A hand felt his back while he craned his neck to see. "They're gone! How are they gone!"

Tyrande smiled at him, "I just asked Elune to take them away."

Naruto looked at her blankly. "Who? No one else was here."

"Elune, Naruto," Illidan said before motioning to the rising moon. "She is the goddess of the moon."

Naruto look from the moon to her. "So...you didn't use some jutsu to do that?"

"Jutsu?" Tyrande looked to the others and they all looked confused.

"Yeah, a jutsu. I can only do one right now, though Jiji said I do it the best he has ever seen. Henge no jutsu!" Naruto was covered in smoke and when it cleared, another Illidan was there.

"Your people are spell casters," Malfurion asked.

"Spell casters? What's that? We used chakra," Naruto said in Illidan's voice.

"More of your confusing words," Azshara asked.

"_**Chakra is the combination of body energy with spiritual energy,"**_ Jabba explained. **_"From a young age, as young or even younger than Naruto, the people of his village is trained to draw this out, using handsigns to shape it. Spell casters are close but they fit no certain group as we know them."_**

"Not gonna run your mouth this time," Naruto asked. Jabba whacked him on the head with her tail. "How did you know anyway?"

"_**I saw it in the Emerald Dream."**_

"What all can you do with chakra," Tyrande asked.

"Jiji said there isn't a single thing that can't be done. He said his apprentice Tsunade can even heal a person about to die. That something like what you did?"

"No, I channeled the powers of the Elune to do it."

"...Wait, how come I can understand you all?" He dropped the henge.

"I cast a magic spell," Azshara told him. "It makes it sound like we're speaking your language to you while you're speaking ours to us."

"Magic? As in real magic," Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes," she replied. She circled a hand in the air and fire appeared over it, taking the shape of a dancing woman. "Magic."

Naruto looked at the figure in wonder, entranced by it. "Beautiful." The figure did a bow before the fire went out. "Can you all do something like that?"

"Yes," Illidan told him.

"...Can you teach me?"

Malfurion scratched his beard. "Teach what? To be a druid? A Priest? Or a mage?"

"...Everything," he replied without hesitation. "All of them. I swear I'll do my best."

Azshara frowned a moment, "First, we have to figure out what to do with you, then we can get to that."

Illidan glanced between his queen and Naruto and cleared his throat. "Actually, milady, I would like to raise him."

"You," Azshara, Tyrande, and Malfurion asked.

"Yes. I...just feel that it would be good for the both of us."

Azshara nodded after a moment. "Alright, you may adopt him. Don't make me regret this, Illidan."

"You won't, milady, thank you." He picked Naruto up and placed him on his shoulders. "First, we need to get you speaking our language, then we can start teaching you."

"Okay." Naruto hesitated. "...May I call you dad?"

"You may."

"Dad!" Naruto wrapped his arms around his head and hugged him as hard as he could.

"Let's go now, good evening Tyrande, brother, your majesty."

When he left, Tyrande smiled at Malfurion. "Never would have though he would do that."

"I knew the boy was effecting him but nothing like that," Malfurion replied.

Azshara smiled after them before turning around. "Pardon me but my own child will be wanting a bed time story before going to sleep.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked out across the water of the Well of Eternity as the sun set behind him once again. How long has he been here now? He lost track of the time days, weeks, months, and years long ago. _"Beautiful,"_ he simply said, as he had a thousand times now.

"_It is. I have been alive for over a hundred years and the sight never ceases to steal my breath,"_ his father said, sitting next to him. _"Queen Azshara says hello."_

The twelve years old smiled as he though about the woman. He swore he loved her at times, though it felt similar to what he felt for his father. A motherly love then. _"How is she? I haven't seen her since I met her."_

"_She is fine, often wonders how you fare."_

"_I fare well, in the care of the best father a boy could ask for," _Naruto told him before jumping to his feet, his eyes beginning to glow. He breathed into his cupped hands and opened them to reveal a pheonix. He threw it into the air to watch it fly up and explode in a shower of fire. It fell onto the ground, making flowers rise up.

"_Learned new trick I see. What fields does this fall under?"_

"_A bit of elemental magic with druidic,"_ Naruto said, smiling still. His father called him a sponge, not a person. He absorbed everything. Hand to hand combat from the sentinels, prayer and holy magic from Tyrande, arcane from Illidan himself, nature and druid magic from Malfurion, shamanism from a pandaren friend of theirs, Kesha Wildbarley, he even could ride drakes thanks to Jabba. He was still an apprentice in each field but to get as far as he has was nothing short of amazing and it made Illidan very proud. Azshara even knew of his skills and was very interested to see him again. Not just her either, he was being hailed as the link to all fields, the bridge that will reach all magic using prominent races. Hell, Kesha won't talk to anyone without an introduction from him, usually because it involves a cold pint or two. But what Naruto truly excelled in was the mixing of these aspects, something most had thought impossible.

"_Amazing, my son, simply amazing. Now, I have some news for you."_

"_Really? What is it? A new teacher was found for me?"_ The prospect of learning something new made him shiver.

"_No,"_ Illidan said with a smile. _"Azshara is throwing a ball soon. And she wants you there."_

"ME," he shouted, slipping back into Japanese. "Why me! I, I mean we only met once and, and why me!"

Illidan chuckled at him. _"I don't really know. Though, it might have something to do with you talking with elementals, able to manipulate magic to the point you impressed Malygos." _Naruto widened his eyes in shock, _"Oh yeah, you didn't know. He was watching you about a year ago, very surprised when I told him you had only been at it for two years. He was very impressed."_

"_Malygos, thee Malygos the Blue Aspect, saw me, watched me!"_

"_Oh, not only Malygos, son. Why, just last month, Alexstrasza the Life-binder herself came to __see you. As has __Neltharion_ _the Earth Warder, and Ysera, the Mistress of Dreams."_

"_Four of the Dragon Aspects,"_ Naruto said in shock.

"_Should you be so surprised? You who have done what no one has ever done before? My son, you hold the magical energies of the Well itself it seems. Though still a student, everyone is expecting great things from you."_

"_Great...or terrible,"_ Naruto said, sitting back down.

"_The dreams again?"_

"_What's causing them, father? Why do I keep having them? I don't want that, I don't want to hurt anyone."_

Illidan held him close, wondering if he should tell him or not. He knew what the dreams were, Neltharion told him. They were a magical attack to taint him but no one, not even the dragons knew from whom. That was the true reason they came and saw him. _"Son, remember, they're just dreams, they don't control you. And though they maybe dark, in the morning, the light will always shine and drive them away. What did Tyrande teach you?"_

"_Take strength from Elune, she will aid you. Bath in her light, she will hold you. Look upon her in the night, she will guide you,"_ Naruto recited, grasping the holy pendant around his neck.

"_Amen,"_ Illidan told him.

"_Amen,"_ Naruto said as well.

"_Now, do you think Elune won't protect you if you ask her? That she won't give you the strength to fight back against these attacks?"_

"_I...I know she will father."_ Naruto took a deep breath, _"Elune, goddess of the moon, give me the strength to fight back against these attacks, to remain myself at the end of each day."_ He felt a rush of energy course through him, a warmth that made him feel better. "Thank you."

"_Now, the ball is in two weeks so we are slowing down your other lessons and starting on teaching you how to dance. After all, son, someone has to dance with Princess Ka'nes."_

Naruto gaped at him, _"The...the Princess?"_ He lost his balance and fainted.

"_Yes, the princess,"_ Illidan said with a laugh.

—oo000oo—

"_Dad, I don't belong here," _Naruto said, walking at his father's side as they entered.

"_Nonsense,"_ Illidan replied. _"Queen Azshara wants you here, so you to belong. Relax, you'll be fine. They won't eat you." _They walked forward to where Azshara sat with her eldest child. _"Good evening, you majesty, your highness."_

"_Illidan," _she replied, smiling. _"Ah, little Naruto. The most promising spell caster in all of Kalimdor."_

Naruto, his throat dry once again at the sight of her, gave her a flowing bow. _"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to meet you once again."_ He swore she would hear his heart beating. She was still so perfectly beautiful. _"Princess Ka'nes, it is a pleasure to meet you as well. Its obvious you are your mother's daughter, you have her beauty."_

Ka'nes smiled and said, _"Thank you, Naruto. I must say, I wasn't expecting you when mother told me you were to be my escort this evening. From what she told me of when you arrived, I was expecting a half wild fox boy obsessed with orange, unable to be understood."_

"_Ka'nes,"_ Azshara scolded.

"_It is quite alright, your majesty,"_ Naruto said, _"after all, I was all of those when you first met me."_ He tucked a lock of hair behind his right ear, revealing that his time near the Well of Eternity had began to make them pointed. _"I am in no way offended by the truth and am pleased that she thinks well enough of me to tell me it. If I may, princess, may I have this dance?"_ He held out his hand to her.

Ka'nes kept smiling at him, _"You may."_ She placed her hand in his and he walked her out into the dance floor.

Azshara smiled at Naruto then to Illidan, _"You have done a far more amazing job raising him __than I thought possible, Illidan. He is as charming and eloquent as I could ask."_

"_Thank you, your majesty. Though if you look, you can see how nervous he is. Plus, you still strike him into a stupor with your presence alone."_

Azshara looked at Naruto and saw him hesitate, they were always for only an instant, were few and far between. _"Then he impresses me more,"_ she told Illidan. _"Tell me, Illidan, what are his plans for the future? How does he want to contribute to his home and kingdom?"_

Illidan smiled apologetically. _"He is a child, milady, he doesn't know yet. Right now though, he wants to be the single most expert on all things there is. Just last month, saw him getting instructions from a blacksmith on the creation of items that are later enchanted. I have seen him do things with magic, I wish I could do, yet he ever more expands. And I don't even know how, he wasn't ready for this night just a few weeks ago. After a week, he was refining what I knew. And not just for Kaldorei but also etiquette for the pandarens and dragons. And again, I don't know how."_

"_Illidan, maybe he was just meant to know it all."_ She looked passed him and sighed, seeing that there were several dozen that all wanted her attention. _"Ask me to dance,"_ she whispered.

"_What?"_

"_Ask me to dance,"_ she hissed, _"before they decide to steal me away from you."_

"_Uh...would you like to dance?"_

"_I would,"_ she said, setting her hand in his. _"...Lead me out onto the dance floor,"_ she whispered again. _"First thing I'm going to have Naruto do is finish teaching you etiquette."_

Illidan walked out there with her and said, _"I don't know how to dance."_

Azshara sighed helplessly, _"I'll lead." _Picking up his hands, she started moving with the music.

—oo000oo—

Ka'nes looked at her mother and said, _"Your father obviously didn't teach you to dance."_

"_No, he didn't. My teacher was primarily a highborne from the north, Ethenial Moonshadow of Moonrest Gardens in the dragon graveyard, Dragonblight."_

"_Master Moonshadow? I believe I read a thesis of his once. About extra dimensional beings that belong to both the light and the dark."_

"_I read that, he called them demons and angels. Said that they were made as a balance of all things at the beginning of time, at the creation of the universe."_


	3. Ranger N

Author's Note. This was going to be a Naruto/Sylvanas pairing with Elaine taking the place of Sylvanas as the leader of the Forsaken.

—oo000oo—

"Kill me, demon," Sylvanas Windrunner said as she laid on the ground, wounded. "I deserve that much."

"For all the trouble you have caused me," Arthas countered, "the last thing I'm going to give you is the peace of death." Arthas raised his blade and was about to pierce her stomach with it.

_Wait, my lord,_ came from Kel'Thuzad.

"What is it, ghost," Arthas demanded.

_I sense that killing her will cause far more harm than good._

"What are you talking about?"

_I have, at times, been able to gain a small glimpse of the future. Strike her down and she will become far more powerful and will lead an army against you._

"Then I will raise her, bind her to my will." Sylvanas looked at him, certain that he had truly gone mad.

_No my lord; that is exactly how she will gain power. Nor will killing her do as well, as you know, thing rarely stay dead anymore._

Arthas lowered his sword. "What then do you propose? Certainly, you don't mean to let her free."

_You're right, imprison her, make her watch the destruction of Silvermoon, and I will personally see to it that she is properly dealt with when I have been risen._

Arthas continued to glare at her a moment before he said, "Fine. Chain her, make her watch the destruction of her people. Kel'Thuzad will see to her afterwards."

"No you bastard," Sylvanas shouted as ghoul grabbed her and threw her in a cage of bones. "I swear to you, I will make you pay for this if you don't kill me now!"

"You're fate isn't death," Arthas told her, grabbing her chin. "Something far more special awaits you." Sylvanas pulled her jaw away and snarled at him. "In my youth, I thought you and your sisters the most beautiful creatures to walk this earth. Even now, in my cursed body and your anger, I still think so."

Sylvanas spit in his face. "Had I the knowledge I do now, I would have killed you in your crib," she snarled.

"You probably should," he replied, smiling at her. "Enjoy the show; you will never see another like it."

—oo000oo—

Sylvanas watched in horror as her people were slaughtered. This was far worse than death or even undeath. At least then, she wouldn't be aware of it. Worst still was when some of her people discovered she lived yet and tried to rescue her. Though she tried to warn them off, they came still and died. As they did, Sylvanas went from raging against the bars of her cage to begging Arthas for mercy. He just laughed at her. "How the mighty have fallen." And when they destroyed the Sunwell and brought back Kel'Thuzad as a lich, she was broken. "You were right, lich, this was _far_ more satisfying."

"As I suspected it would be," Kel'Thuzad said before turning to the dissipating energies of the Sunwell. She couldn't stay on this plane of existence, dead or alive, without being a threat. He gathered together it all. "This spell will reverse her aging. If I gathered enough before it faded away, then she will cease to exist, and even if I didn't, the second part will also take her from this world."

"Good." He held out his hand and a banshee floated to it. Stroking her chin, he said, "Sylvanas, you remember General Elaine Whisperwind?"

The banshee turned to Sylvanas, revealing her friend and a hero of the First and Second War against the Orcs. "You bastard! She fought for you, saved your life!" Sylvanas flung herself at the bars, breaking them, only for Elaine to grab her. "Fight it, Elaine, FIGHT!" Elaine's only reply was her eyes looking so full of pain it hurt Sylvanas as well.

"It's pointless," Kel'Thuzad told her. "The Lich King's will binds her to him. She can't help you."

Sylvanas stopped fighting, knowing it was too late for her. "Elaine," she whispered to the ghost of her friend. "Nothing is infinite, not even the will of that affront to nature. It will break someday and when it does, do what I could not. Avenge our people." No one else but Elaine heard her and she forced the barest of nods through. "Thank you." Elaine pushed her to the ground in front of Kel'Thuzad. "Hurry up, bastards! It's not like I have all day!"

"That is the last time you run your mouth, woman," Arthas growled.

"Yeah? It isn't. This is, one day, someone just like me will kill you, and I only wish to see it when it happens." Kel'Thuzad threw the orb and it hit her in the chest. Screaming in pain, she began to shrink. She was a teenager again when she vanished. Elaine would have cried if she could.

—oo000oo—

Naruto looked up at a sudden flash of light. It was gone in an instant and in its place was a falling girl. She slammed through tree branches as she fell and hitting the ground would surely kill her. "SHIT!" Forgetting the test, he ran under her and caught her. "Hey, say something!" Nothing. He pressed a finger to her neck and felt a pulse but she wasn't breathing. "Damn it!" Resting her on the ground, he pinched her nose and pressed his lips to her mouth, pushing air into her lungs. He swore that when he did, something warm entered his body and filled it. So warm, it was like all his life before was winter and now he had finally entered spring. Releasing her mouth and nose, he pushed on her heart. "Fight, damn it!" He breathed into her mouth again and again, he felt that warm feeling. He hit his fist harder over her heart and she gave a powerful gasp for air. "Thank kami," he muttered.

She gave several shuddering breaths before looking up at the stars in the night sky. "...They...they're different..."

"Easy now, easy," Naruto told her, lifting her up and resting her against a tree. "That was one nasty fall, you're lucky to be alive."

She sighed, tears escaping. She looked at Naruto, as he was scratching his ears. They suddenly itched, bad. "Looks...like he failed...I think."

"What? Stay quiet and recover your breath."

"...Pouch...red bottle." Naruto reached into her belt pouch and found what she asked for. "Pour...into mouth..." Naruto pulled off the cork and did as she said. To his amazement, her wounds began to close and she was breathing easier.

"Who are you," Naruto asked after a moment.

"Syl...vanas Windrunner."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Konoha is close by; I'll take you to the hospital there." Picking her up bridal style, Naruto began running.

"...Good to know...there's elves here," she muttered. "So, what's with the giant scroll?"

"I was on a test but you're more important." She nodded and passed out.

—oo000oo—

"I want Naruto found, un..."

"OLD MAN!"

"Harmed..." Sarutobi looked at Naruto running to him carrying an injured blond girl in his arms. "Uh...False alarm. Naruto, what happened?"

"I was going to the test finishing point when she fell from a tree! She's hurt bad!" All of the jonins and chunins that heard him started muttering about "What test?" Naruto looked at them and said, "What's going on, Old Man? Isn't this a little much for an Alt. Genin Exam?"

Dawning filled Sarutobi and he said, "Naruto, I think you better bring her up to my office. Captain, you and a team, come with me."

Sarutobi led the way as Naruto wondered what was going on. Inside his office, he set her on a couch. "Old Man, what's this about?"

"Who told you to steal that," he asked.

"Mizuki-sensei," Naruto replied. "He said that if I did and was able to learn a jutsu by the time he got to the cabin in the wood in a few hours, I would pass the alternate test."

The ANBU shook their heads and the Captain said, "There is no alternate test, Naruto." He turned to the team he brought. "Head to the cabin, wait for Mizuki and arrest him for treason." They vanished without a word.

"Treason!" Naruto turned to the Hokage.

"Yes, Naruto, he had you do it because he didn't want to get caught."

Naruto fell to the ground, shock and pain on his face. "And...no one would believe me if I said he told me to."

The captain nodded, "I'm afraid so but don't worry, we'll catch him and everything will be fine."

"Hah," came a strained laugh from the girl. She sat up finishing another bottle of whatever it was she drank. "Fine? I hardly see 'fine' in his future."

"Who are you, young lady," the Hokage asked.

"My name is Sylvanas Windrunner," she said, flipping back her hair before standing. She was only Naruto's age. "I saw that down there, half of them looked ready to attack him even after they realized Naruto was duped."

"You're leg," Naruto said, seeing the old blood but not the wounds that made them. "How can you be fine?"

"I'm an elf, Naruto, just like you are," she told him before glaring at the two. "These humans have been lying to you your whole life, I can see it now."

"What are you talking about," the captain asked, a little nervous.

Naruto turned to him, he heard it in his voice he was afraid of something. "What is she talking about?"

"Nothing," Sarutobi insisted.

"Oh? Nothing? Again, I think not. It isn't the first time an elven child somehow came to be among humans and they refused to tell him the truth that he is an elf."

"Huh," they all asked.

She sighed, "Naruto, have you ever felt different from others? A connection to the land rather than these humans? Have you ever been cast out, turned away, and hated for some difference you don't know?" Naruto widened his eyes and swallowed, all but answering yes. "Have you noticed others are growing faster than you are?" He frowned, his small height a sensitive subject to him. "Are your senses sharper than those around you? Have you tried living the pace these humans live and you fail so utterly?" He nodded a little. "And finally, have these been something of notice," she said, tucking his wild hair behind his ears, revealing them longer and pointed, much to Naruto's surprise.

"What on earth," Sarutobi exclaimed.

"Don't bother lying," Sylvanas said, "it's as plain as the ears on my head." She pulled down her hood, revealing pointed ears of her own. "Naruto, you're an elf, these people would have you something you're not."

Naruto looked between Sylvanas and Sarutobi, completely confused. Not only did Mizuki-sensei lie to hurt him, but now this girl that knows so much about his life comes out of nowhere and calls everything ever told him a lie. "Wh-what is going on," he asked. "Old Man, have you been lying to me?"

He answered, after a moment's hesitation. "No, Naruto, I haven't."

"Your hesitation is proof enough for me," Sylvanas accused. "If you were telling the truth, why not say so without waiting?"

"Quiet, girl," the ANBU captain said to her. "You know nothing of that you speak!"

"Make me," she replied. The ANBU slapped her cheek, making Naruto back away. "...Fine, then, human." She grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall. While, yes, she was only in her teens again, her magic armor and items had retained their magic in full force, which also increased her strength greatly to increase her damage. The man hit the wall, no doubt breaking a bone or two, shocking Naruto and Sarutobi speechless. Sylvanas grabbed Naruto's hand, "Come with me if you want to see the truth."

Naruto looked from her to Sarutobi. "Naruto, she's lying!"

He looked back to Sylvanas. "I swear, no matter what, I will never lie to you."

Naruto looked back to Sarutobi. "...Lead the way," he said to Sylvanas.

"No!" Sarutobi said, throwing off his robes and getting in front of the two, blocking the way. "Naruto, this girl is mistaken! I don't know why your ears are like that but I can guaranty that you aren't an elf."

"What about the rest of it," Naruto demanded. "How does she know all that! How do you explain lying to me like I've notice all these years!"

Sarutobi swallowed and said, "...I can't, Naruto. You aren't ready."

"More human lies," Sylvanas said. She pulled out her bow, notched a special arrow inside it, and let it loose. Before hitting Sarutobi, it exploded in a bright flash and a loud bang. Sylvanas grabbed Naruto and jumped out the window. She landed on the ground hard but she started running.

"I don't understand," Naruto said, being dragged along. "What is going on!"

"I'll explain soon, Naruto," Sylvanas shouted. "...There," she said, pointing into this dark looking forest, "I will there!"

—oo000oo—

Sylvanas looked through the trees of the fenced off area and spotted no one followed. "We're safe now."

Naruto was very twitchy. "But...this is the Forest of Death," he muttered. "No one comes out of here alive."

Sylvanas waved it off. "The animals are mean here, no doubt, but I asked them to let us through."

"You what?"

She chuckled. "Ah yes, you don't understand what it means to be an elf. I'll start from the beginning then. Long, long ago, the titans were moving around the universe, shaping the worlds and bringing order. One such planet they stopped at was my world, the world known as Azeroth. Here, they made their finest creation, the Well of Eternity. Over time, a race of nocturnal beings moved the edge of this well and became my ancestors, the Night Elves. These elves had a deep connection to magic and nature, able to manipulate both. But their use of magic drew attention that they shouldn't. Sargerus, the Dark Titan, felt the energy of the elves and came to claim it as his own. With him came the Burning Legion, a legion of dark creatures and demons. They corrupted the queen and tried to use the Well itself to summon Sargerus, who was so large, no normal portal could summon him. In desperation, those that fought the Legion destroyed the Well of Eternity, destroying the continent and sending the Legion back to the Twisting Nether. Over time, the Night Elves got back together, the magic users that nearly destroyed the world and the warriors that fought the demons. Time went by and the magic users found they had grown addicted to magic. Though their brothers helped them as much as they could, they couldn't give up magic completely. And yet, to use it again would tempt the Legion to return. Plus, using magic was forbidden by all. So the magic users set sail across the ocean to another surviving part of the continent. There, they swore to never again be Night Elves. They swore to always walk in the sun, never afraid again and their king took on the name Sunstrider. Using great runestones, they closed off their home forever and created the Sunwell, their source of magic. The runestones have never failed to hide the energy from those that would seek it, keeping Silvermoon safe..." She looked down, sad.

"...But I don't understand, I...can't be an elf."

"Oh? Let me prove it then. Now, I'm no mage but I can do a little something." She cupped her hands and a small, green flame the size of a candle appeared there. "Fairy Fire," she explained. She threw the ball to him, letting it go out, only for Naruto to 'catch' the flame. He had recreated it with his own, which glowed bright blue. "See? I don't know how you got here but I'm here with you now, and I will teach you what it means to be an elf."

Naruto stared at the flame he knew he had somehow made. "...Holy shit, you're telling the truth." He looked up at her. "...What about talking to animals?"

"Oh, that, I'll show you." Taking some meat from a pouch, she closed her eyes a moment before going to a tree. "Shh. Over there." Naruto looked and saw a tiger. "Watch." To Naruto's horror, she stepped out from behind a tree and held out the meat. The tiger snarled in surprise but tentatively walked to her and slowly ate the meat. "Good boy," she whispered, scratching his ear. "That's a good boy. I'm a ranger, Naruto. This means that I'm at one with the creatures of the forest. I'm almost one of them in fact."

Naruto watched, amazed as the tiger sat down next to her. "Can you teach me that?"

"I can," she said. "But first, we will need to leave here."

—oo000oo—

Naruto dreamed that night of a fountain of liquid light. It filled him, changed him, make him...complete. Oddly enough, he also dreamed of the Kyuubi. It didn't like the light and tried to stop it but even it couldn't overpower it. _**"This 'Sunwell' the girl gave you won't defeat me,"**_ the Kyuubi shouted though his voice grew distant. _**"I refuse to be destroyed!"**_ The light and Kyuubi fought, their power pushing the other until, finally, the fox was overtaken, swept away like a fox in a flood. Where he went, Naruto didn't know, but without him there, he felt better. His dream slowly darkened and he slept peacefully the rest of the night.

—oo000oo—

"I...can't go on," Sylvanas panted, teasing Naruto as they ran a race. She had never lost once yet she always did this to him. It infuriated him to no end but he smiled still. Even after two years, he couldn't help but be grateful. She had saved him, no doubt there. And, in a way, he wondered if he may have saved her in return. She never talked about how she got there with him but he knew that he was a project of sorts. She needed something, anything, to keep from grieving when she met him. And he had filled that role so completely. She taught him everything, the care of animals and the land, to fight with bow, sword, ax, even daggers, to hide in plain sight, to move without making a sound, even to hone his already sharp senses to something truly incredible. She was a friend, a teacher, a sister to Naruto and he loved her for it.

"Oh, stop that," Naruto shouted, putting on an extra burst of speed.

"Alright," she replied, running pass him _backwards_ across the finish line.

"AGH," Naruto shouted in frustration. He heard what sounded like laughs and he rounded on his giant fox, Rire. "Don't you start that!" She moaned at him before laughing again.

"Don't worry, you'll beat me someday," Sylvanas told him. She scratched the fox's ears, no longer surprised by her size. Even on Azeroth, the home of giants and dragons, spiders as large as wolves, she never heard nor seen a fox grow so large as to be larger than a wolf yet here she was, petting one. Naruto didn't even know where she came from, she was just there one day.

Neko, the tiger Sylvanas tamed in the Forest of Death, began to purr as he padded over and nudged against her leg. "Naruto," she said after a moment.

Nodding, Naruto's eyes became like a dragonhawk's as he looked around. "...Three hunters," he told her, "on horses with hounds." Grinning, he henged into a little fox and got in a fox hole in their path.

Sylvanas listened as they cursed not finding any foxes. "If only the devil himself come by, we'd run him such a race," one shouted.

And up there sprung like lightning, a 'fox' from out his hole. His fur the color of a starless night and eyes like burning coals. So they chased him through the valley, and through the field. They chased him down to the river bank but never would he yield. And he jumped into the water, swimming to the other side. Then he laughed so hard the green woods shook and turned to the huntsmen and he cried, "Ride on my gallant huntsmen, when must I come again? For you should never want for a fox to chase all over the glen! And when your need is greatest, just call upon my name, and I will come and you shall have the best of sport and game!" And the men looked up in wonder, the hounds run back to hide, for the fox had changed into the devil himself where he stood on the other side. As the men, the hounds, and horses went flying the way they came, and hard on their heels come a little black fox, laughing as he ran. "Ride on my gallant horsemen," he called after them. "When must I come again!"

The fox got back to Sylvanas and returned to normal. "That was fun. Teach them for hunting foxes, won't it Rire," he said, scratching her stomach.

"I bet it was," Sylvanas replied, grinning as well. "You have a mean streak in you."

Naruto nodded, "I do. Bet they'll be talking about that for years to come, warning people about hunting little black foxes." Naruto went to his bag and took out his towel to dry off. When he got all the water off, he pulled on his scalemail armor and began strapping down his weapons. "Where to next? Lightning?"

"No, went there last year, how about Waves, check up on them."

"No, got a message from Tazuna, they're fine, no worries. Just the usual ninja coming by, wondering if there is any word about us." A few months into Natuto's training, they were in Wave and had to defend themselves from these highwaymen that turned out to work for a crime lord named Gatou. Sylvanas was actually eager to oust him, saying she hadn't done something like that in decades. In the end, they sniped him in the forehead and heart with an arrow from over a hundred yards away while he was haggling a deal out with a missing nin, boy was the big one mad. After that, the ninjas left but the highwaymen stayed, wanting to leach the country for what it was worth. Oddly enough, the more they tried, the more animal attacks there were on the group. They eventually left, screaming about cursed shadows that hid in the mist, sounding like a young girl and boy, commanding the beast of the land to attack them. Not sure why though. That was the first time they found that Konoha was looking for them, when ninja showed up at the Great Ranger's Bridge, looking for two youths with blond hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh, how about Demon Country? I heard they had some trouble with a real demon not all that long ago."

"Sounds promising."

"Actually," a voice said from behind them, making them spin around to face the owner. "We need Naruto-kun to come with us." There was two of them, a large and small one, both wearing a bamboo hat and black cloak with red clouds on them.

"What makes you think I'm going anywhere with you," Naruto asked, his hand slipping to his sword and dagger. He wasn't good enough yet to wield a sword each hand without tangling them together but he could easily do it with a dagger or short sword in his left and a long sword in the other.

"Because we aren't giving you a choice," the large one said, grabbing his sword.

Sylvanas scoffed, "You humans, so full of yourselves. You'd see, in our world, your power is far below what it takes to be a real threat."

"Your world," the large man said with a laugh.

"Even if that was true, this isn't your world," the small man said.

"You're right," Naruto replied before throwing a hand out and darkness covered them.

The large man jumped forward, swinging his large sword as he did. He hit nothing. "What kind of jutsu was that!"

"That was no jutsu," the small one said.

"Tell us your names," Sylvanas said, hidden in the darkness.

"So we may carve them on your tombstones," Naruto said, also hidden.

"Kisame," the large man said. An instant later, there were two twangs of bowstrings being let loose. "Aagh! You little bastards!" Kisame jumped to the side, an arrow in his stomach, another in his shoulder, and held up his sword. He still could see nothing, nor could Samehada eat the chakra. "Itach...Mother fucker!" Two more struck him. He started running, seeing the pattern, they were hunting by sound. "What is this, Itachi!"

Itachi stood silent, unmoving. His eyes couldn't pierce the darkness. "...I don't know," he said, dropping as he did. Two arrows flew over him. "They must have prepared for this for a while. Tell me, Naruto, why isn't the jinchuuriki of the Nine Tails inside his birth village?" Naruto, actually hiding outside the sphere of darkness, was almost tempted to speak up. But he didn't, even if he wanted to know what he meant. "Could it be...perhaps you don't know of the creature that you possess?"

"What are you talking about," Sylvanas asked.

"There are creatures called Jinchuuriki in the world. Ninja that have had one of the nine bijuu sealed inside them. Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him."

Naruto swallowed hard, wondering if he told the truth. "Well, that would explain why Konoha hated him so much," Sylvanas replied. She nodded to Naruto and he pulled out an arrow with a smoking shaft. Sylvanas may have been a beast master but Naruto was a survivalist. He closed his eyes and aimed into the darkness. He really didn't need to aim with an exploding arrow. He let it loose and moments later, it exploded, sending the two from the darkness. Rire and Neko jumped on them, clawing and biting. While they struggled with them, Naruto and Sylvanas both took out a sword and, without stopping in running over them, drove those swords through a shoulder, nailing each to the ground. "Neko, Rire, stop," Sylvanas called. The two hopped off and wandered over to their masters.

Kisame reached for the sword in his shoulder and an arrow shot through his hand. "Touch those and its your head, next time," Naruto warned.

"You son of a bitch," Kisame growled.

"I want answers," Sylvanas said to them. "Do you work for Konoha?"

"No," Itachi stated, grimacing.

"Why do you want Naruto?"

"For the Kyuubi."

Sylvanas looked to Naruto to see if he was alright knowing this. He nodded to her and asked, "Do you know why Konoha won't stop hunting me? Is it the Kyuubi they're after?"

"It is now," Itachi replied. "Sarutobi died, none of his apprentices wanted to be Hokage, so they made Danzou Hokage."

Naruto frowned, "Why him?"

"You know him," Sylvanas asked.

"I met him once, I don't like him. The Old Man told me that he was a war monger. It would figure he would want the power a jinchuuriki gives. Is there anything else you want to ask?"

"No."

"So, do we kill them or let them live?"

Sylvanas looked at them and hesitated. "My instincts says we kill them."

"Good enough for me," Naruto replied. "Sorry gentlemen, your luck's run out." Naruto aimed right for Kisame's eye and fired while Sylvanas did the same with Itachi. The arrows almost hit them but they pulled the swords out and blocked them with it. They stood across from each other a moment longer as Kisame pulled the arrow from his hand.

"I'm going to carve off your legs, brat," Kisame growled. Itachi looked to him a moment before walking over. "Yes?"

"...Tsukiomi," Itachi whispered to him. Kisame tensed a moment before falling to the ground where Itachi killed him with Sylvanas' sword. "We don't have much time," he warned them, as he reached down and pulled off Kisame's ring.

"Okay, what's going on," Naruto said, lowering his bow a little.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi, I was a spy for the Sandiame in Akatsuki, he asked me to find you Naruto and bring you back."

"I'm not going back," Naruto told him, raising his bow again. "I'd rather die first."

"Fine, but we must leave here now. Danzou's hunters are closing in on you now as well as Akatsuki. All missions are watched and even now, I imagine the news of my betrayal is being told to the leader. We must go."

"Fine," Sylvanas replied, lowering her weapons and taking her sword back. "Lead on."

—oo000oo—

They ran for a few days, using rivers often to hide their tracks. They were hiding in a cave during the evening when Itachi stood up. "You'll have to go on without me."

"Why," Naruto asked. Itachi just held up a hand with blood on it.

"Are you wounded," Sylvanas asked.

"Diseased. I knew I would die soon so I made sure to keep you out of their hands. Before we part though, take this." He gave them his ring and Kisame's. "Without these, they can't get new members to steal the bijuu away from the jinchuuriki. You'll be buying the others time." They took them. "One last gift, Naruto. I need you to trust me." He looked into Naruto's eyes and activated his Sharigan. Surprise covered his face an instant later as Naruto grew pained and began to glow.

"What did you do," Sylvanas demanded, pushing him aside.

"I meant to unlock some of the Kyuubi's power for him to use...but I didn't find it. I found...the sun? It was liquid but that's what I found and..." A wave of light exploded from Naruto and they were gone.

—oo000oo—

All three of them landed on hard ground. "Ow," Naruto wheezed. "Sylvanas, are you alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine. What about you, Itachi?"

"I've been better." He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "...Where are we?"

Naruto looked around and saw a forest the likes of which he never seen before. "I don't know."

Sylvanas looked at one of the white bark, twisting truck, trees with the golden leaves in disbelief. She looked at Naruto and smiled, "We're home. We're in Quel'Thalas."

Naruto looked around in shock, "How? You told me yourself that it's in another world."

She looked down and began to smile. "Of course, that bastard didn't know what he was doing! Naruto, remember when you gave me CPR? I had the energies of the Sunwell inside me! And..."

"And when I did that, the energies entered my body," Naruto realized.

"What are you two talking about," Itachi asked.

"Don't worry about it, just know that we will never have to worry about Konoha or Akatsuki ever again." Still smiling, she looked at the forest. "I had dared not think it had survived. Maybe Silvermoon did too!" She had to resist the urge to run to it.

Naruto, though, didn't bother to resist. He grabbed her hand and shouted, "Let's go see it then!"

"Naruto!" He stopped on a copper. Sylvanas only used that tone with him if it was important for him to listen to her. "Itachi can't run anymore, so we're walking there. As for you, Itachi, there are priest in Silvermoon that can heal you, come with us."

He hesitated, looking around to try and spot anything familiar. With a sigh, he said, "Alright, I will."

Sylvanas led the way and it wasn't long when they could see the walls of the great city through the trees. They were almost to it when several armed guards in red armor surrounded them. _"Let the children go, human,"_ the leader said in elven, _"and we __**might**__ let you live."_

"_You will do no such thing," _Sylvanas snapped at him. _"Stand down, right now!"_

"_And who are you to be ordering anyone,"_ one of the guards demanded.

Sylvanas held out her enchanted, rank insignia, _"I am Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner of the Farstrider rangers. And I am ordering you to back down."_ Naruto stared at her in shock. He had never heard her say her rank before, one that she had spoken of in the past, yet never had he imagined that she knew it because she held it. She had also never sounded so threatening before and it startled him. The guards were also staring at her in shock and disbelief. One tried to cast a spell to remove the illusion on the insignia but it stayed there. Sylvanas also told Naruto about the Farstrider insignias. Each individual one is hand crafted and enchanted with the person's blood. The instant they are promoted and demoted, their rank shows up on the insignia. There was no way to fake them. They looked from it to her, trying to understand why a girl that didn't look any older than her teens, barely more than a child for elves, had that insignia. She growled, "Idiots," she said so only Naruto and Itachi could understand. _"Fine, if you don't believe me!"_ She pulled down the collar of her shirt to reveal a tattoo that changed colors, also enchanted. A running stag, the symbol of the Windrunners. Naruto had seen it a few times and asked her why she brush her hands against it. She told him it was a symbol that her family could never be defeated. She regretted that she was wrong.

"_Y-Yes, Lady Windrunner,"_ the leader stammered. _"Lower your weapons, this instant. I beg your apologies, milady."_

"_Fine, whatever, just lead us to my family's home."_

"_At once. Who are these two with you, ma'am?"_

"_Uzumaki Naruto, my apprentice, and Uchiha Itachi, a friend that helped me and in part responsible of my return."_

He bowed his head. _"...Milady, I'm afraid your family's home, as it was on the West side of Silvermoon..."_

"_What of it, Captain?"_

"_The western side was severely damaged and there are many dangers there now. Arcane guardians that are damaged beyond repair and rampant as well as Wretched."_

"_What are Wretched,"_ Sylvanas asked.

They looked around hesitant to speak. One to the right said, _"Much has changed since last you were seen. The elves have...a magical addiction that first presented itself after the Sunwell was destroyed. Those that succumb are transformed into a beast we have come to call the wretched."_

Sylvanas and Naruto sighed sadly. While they had no fear of such thing where they were, their people had been suffering. _"...Regardless, it is my home, the home of my family for many generations. I will not leave it."_

"_Very well then," _the leader spoke. _"This way."_ They led them forward and through a gate, past Falconwing Square, and a building left untouched though in disrepair from the lack of mana. Sylvanas went up to the gate that kept it safe even after all this time and touched the stag on it. It glowed and tried to open. A quarter of the way, the magic failed.

"_Naruto?"_

"_Well, only because you asked." _He went up to it and blew into his cupped hands. A glowing shard of arcane energies filled his hands that he pressed into the gate. The whole wall began to shine and stones began shifting around, returning to their place. Inside, peeling paint renewed and cracked glass began healing. When it started to lose momentum, Naruto blew an even larger shard into it. In moments, the signs of war and age were taken away from it. _"Better?"_

"_Much, thank you."_

"_I live to serve,"_ he joked.

"_How did you do that," _the guards asked, amazed.

"_I'm skilled at building things," _Naruto replied, smirking. _"Huh?"_ He looked behind them and saw a group of Wretched running for the magic he put off.

"_Disgusting creatures,"_ one said.

"_I pity them, knowing nothing but hunger. Let's make this quick," _another said to the first. They got ready to fight them when the wretched started slowing down before falling to the ground. _"What on earth?"_ He went forward to the closest, _"They're still alive." _Kneeling, he looked at his face. _"Captain, you're not going to believe this."_

Shrugging, Sylvanas took Naruto and Itachi inside. "The air's stale," she said, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Guess it's been a long while since anyone was here. Itachi, find a chair and sit down, Naruto, go around and start opening windows."

"Sure thing." He ran off with Rire right after him, exploring his new home. "This place is huge," he said to the fox. Rire yipped and he looked to her. "Of course I'll fix the rest of them. It's only right. I mean the Sunwell sustained these homes so I should now that I've returned it. This is so cool though." The floor boards were warm under his feet and the house was fixing itself as he went. He came to a bathroom and saw it was similar to one back in his old world. Going to the mirror, he saw it finish getting wiped clean and turned on the water. It took but a moment for the water to start coming out clean again and then it was crystal clear and sweet tasting. Turning around, he saw a tub and fell in love with it. He loved living in nature, don't get him wrong, but he missed baths, hot baths. When the last window was open, he headed back down stairs and to where he left Sylvanas. Looking outside, he saw the guards helping several confused and hurt looking elves to Falconwing Square. He shrugged, not sure where they came from. _"Done, Sylvanas."_

"_Thanks Naruto."_

"_Good news, the hot water works,"_ he informed her.

"_That is good news."_

"_Just one problem."_

"_And what's that?"_

"_I get the first bath!"_ Naruto tossed his boots off and ran to the nearest bathroom.

"Naruto!" He froze again at the tone.

"_Yes?"_

"_Don't run around like a wild animal in my home,"_ she scolded him. _"We have more than enough baths so there is no reason for you to act as one."_

"_Yes Sylvanas."_

"_Besides, I got it first!"_ She ran passed him and into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"_Cheater!"_

Sylvanas laughed like a child again. She couldn't help it at times, though her mind was an adult, her body wasn't and was trying to act its age. _"I won't be long."_

Naruto banged on the door. _"Last time we had a hot bath, you took an hour!"_

She opened the door and stuck her tongue out at him. _"Do something about it."_

Itachi shook his head, "Kids."

—oo000oo—

Sylvanas walked out of the bathroom, wearing a robe and rubbing her hair dry. _"All your's, Naruto."_

"_Finally." _He went in and called Rire in, planning on giving her a bath as well.

Sylvanas went to the den and sat down across from Itachi. "Feeling better?"

"Much," he replied. "I don't understand."

"My home is called Sterling Silver, she's a very good home that loves her family."

"This house is sentient?"

"Yes, why else does it respond to our worries so? Or the floor warm beneath your feet? The furniture and walls as good as they are despite no one here to care for them?" She fell back into her chair, a small smile on her face. "It's good to be home."

Itachi leaned forward. "And just where is home? I know mine like my hand, I have been everywhere there. Here, even the winds feel like a stranger. Plus, you, Naruto, and those outside all have the same lithe figure, the same long ears. Where am I?"

Sylvanas sighed, "You are on another world. Naruto, myself, and everyone in this whole city are all elves. By the time you grow old and die, Naruto and I will be entering adulthood. We have a connection to the land that I have seen in only one human, and he too served as my apprentice at one time. To the south, you will find a land ravaged by these creatures that are not dead but not alive either. Farther still, you may find other humans, if Arthas left any alive that is."

Itachi fell back into the couch. "Another world... Amazing."

"I know. And..." A bell went off and Sylvanas got up. "Pardon me a moment." She went to the door and opened it. _"Yes...Lor'themar?"_

"_I hardly believe it,"_ Lor'themar Theron said, looking at the once woman that was his commander. _"At first when I was told that you were alive, I thought the guards were drinking, but when I received word that buildings themselves were being restored here, I knew something was wrong. I just never thought it would be you, commander."_

Sylvanas smiled at her friend. _"Come in, come in."_

He looked at her state of dress. _"Can you entertain guest right now?"_

"_You've seen more back when we were in the Farstriders,"_ Sylvanas said dismissively. _"Now, what has been happening in my home while I've been away?"_

"_Much. So much, I don't know where to start."_

"_Start from when I was lost,"_ Sylvanas told him.

"_Well, first thing, the Sunwell was destroyed. It's arcane energies lost, we realized we were addicted to it. Many died at first. Prince Kael'thas went to Outlands, searching for a way to release us from our addiction. He found none. Instead, he gave us ways to exist and feed it. Thankfully, you remain as you were." _Sylvanas looked at a mirror, at her blue eyes while Lor'theron looked at his green. _"Fel energies from demons. It was the only offer he could give us."_

"_But I don't understand, I can feel the Sunwell still, somewhere, weak and fluttering."_

"_Commander, that is Anveena. A dragon gathered all the energies he could and placed them inside an avatar, a human girl. We still don't know just yet what to do. I'm afraid that if we tell people, she might die from people trying to feed off her."_

Sylvanas nodded. _"Go on."_

"_Well, General Elaine is now the leader of the Outcast. Just like you predicted, the Lich King lost control of the thousands of undead he commanded. Elaine gathered them together and has been fighting tooth and nail to destroy the undead in Azeroth."_

"_She always was a good leader,"_ Sylvanas mused. _"I'm not surprised. Is she still..."_

"_She is of sorts. She has found her body and reclaimed it, though her hair is still white and her skin pale. She's referred to as the Banshee Queen."_

"_And the demons that aided the Scourge?"_

"_Dead. One tried to join her but you know the commander."_

"_I do. She probably said, 'I have no use for a creature that would so quickly turn its back on its own.' Am I right?"_

"_Almost word for word. She took Lorderaon back from those beast single handedly and supports any that would fight the Scourge. Though not all that work for her is good. This one man who leads a group called the Apocrathy, Putress by name, is determine to create a plague like the one that the Lich King made."_

"_Let me guess. She is almost ready to kill him?"_

"_He stopped requesting her help with it when he nearly died the last time he asked. Now, he works somewhat outside the Outcast."_

"_And what of the Alliance?"_

"_It...has fallen," _he told her regretfully. _"Garithos, I don't know if you knew him but he tried to kill Prince Kael'thas and was going to sentence all our people to death. When Elaine freed him from the one of the dreadlords, he joined up with her only to try to kill her when the last of the demons were dead. She let his surviving men return south where the remainder of the Alliance is. This had far reaching consequences though. The world is divided between the Alliance, the humans, gnomes, dwarves, and night elves, and the Horde, the orcs, trolls, tauren, and undead. The Alliance were against us, so we may have no choice but to join the Horde to survive."_

"_Damn..."_ Sylvanas couldn't help but think of all the orcs she killed. _"Talk about ironies."_

"_Agreed."_

"_Are there any other High Elves?"_

"_A few, twenty five thousand about, though they stay away from us."_

"_There you go, Rire, go on," _Naruto said, opening the door and letting the now clean fox through. _"Neko , your turn." _The tiger got up from the floor, moaning, before slowly walking over. _"Get in there," _Naruto said, pushing him through the door. _"In the bath now. I'll be done with Neko in a few minutes,"_ he called to Sylvanas.

Lor'themar looked down the hall at the closing door. _"I take it he is also the one that restored the homes?"_

"_He is,"_ Sylvanas confirmed. _"When that bastard Kel'Thuzad tried to kill me, he made me younger and sent me to another world. The plan was to make me grow younger until I cease to exist. It almost worked but he used the Sunwell's energies to do it. When I arrived there, I almost died from falling. Naruto saved my life, and in doing so, he took the energies of the Sunwell from me."_

Lor'themar looked back to the door. _"Extraordinary. So, half the Sunwell resides in an elf? No wonder he healed those wretched as well."_

"_The ones that tried to attack us?"_

"_Yes, they came to the energy Naruto put off and reverted back. Do...you think he would be willing to restore the rest of them?"_

"_He will, Naruto can't let anyone hurt if he can help it. ...And what of Arthas?"_

"_He is being quiet himself. Some of his agent still act out but for the most part, many are mindless beast. No thoughts but to kill and feed."_

Sylvanas sighed, _"What is he up too?"_

"_I don't know. The whole world is messed up right now. So, what do you think, _

"_Okay, out you go, cat," _Naruto said, opening the door and leading the tiger out. _"You would not believe the fleas on him. I had to beat one back with a stick._ _Be out soon, Syl." _That caused Lor'themar to snort.

When Lor'themar could get a straight face, he looked back to Sylvanas and said, _"He's dedicated to the care of the animals."_

"_You have no idea, foxes are near sacred to him. He once scared a group of hunters that were after a fox that cross our path so bad, the last I knew, they still refuse to eat anything but vegetables."_

Lor'themar laughed at that. _"I like him." _Rire hopped up on his lap, nearly squishing him.

"_Sorry, Rire thinks she's a lap fox at times. Get down from there." _Moaning, Rire did as she was told and laid down on a rug. _"Lazy bones,"_ she called her. _"So, what's next?"_

"_Don't know, really. Hardly had this planned out. And the human?"_

"_He's Itachi. He helped us and needs a priest to help him, seems he's dying."_

"_One will come by in an hour. And your apprentice Naruto, how good is he?"_

"_Better than Elaine during the War,"_ she replied, smiling. _"He was born for it, it's only been two years but he took to it like a Windrunner."_

Lor'themar snapped his fingers. _"Your brother is in the city, alive and well. He hasn't come back because of painful memories but I bet he will now."_ Standing, he said, _"It's good to have you back, General. I missed you very much so."_

"_And I you."_

When he left, she turned around and saw Naruto there, rubbing a towel through his hair. _"Who was he?"_

"_My second in command when I was the Ranger General."_

"_...You never mentioned that. Why?"_

"_Naruto, I told you all that I could, but that hurt too much. I failed, the deaths by Arthas' blade is my fault and I wanted to forget."_

Naruto nodded. _"...It'll be nice to sleep without an eye open for a change, won't it?"_

"_Yeah, it will."_ She sat down again and so did he. Rire jumped to her paws and then onto his lap. _"Rire, you know better than that,"_ Sylvanas scolded.

"_I don't mind," _Naruto said before brushing her fur out. _"Syl, what's next?"_

"_Next? We keep moving, just as we always have."_

"_But now we have a home, not just a tent. But what I meant is I don't know anymore. Everything I ever knew was there."_

"_I see."_ She moved over to him. _"No more having to keep moving to stay ahead of Konoha, right?"_

"_Yeah. So...can we stay for a while?"_

"_Alright. You're right, we don't have to always be moving. We'll stick around, this is home after all."_ She could see something still bothering him, _"What is it?"_

"_Nothing really,"_ Naruto brushed off.

She turned his head to her and locked her eyes on his. _"What is it?"_

Naruto cracked easily, like always when she did that. _"Were...you two close?"_

"_Who? Me and Lor'themar? We were friends."_ She began to smile, _"You're jealous."_

"_I am not!"_

"_You are," _she said, smiling at him. _"You're jealous that you don't have me all to yourself anymore, aren't you?"_

"_I'm no such thing!"_

"_You like me, you want to kiss me." _Sylvanas said in a singsong voice.

"So what if I do!" Itachi jumped at him suddenly speaking so he understood. "So what if I do," he said again in a much calmer than before.

Sylvanas looked him over as he turned away, his face flushed with embarrassment. She smiled at him again and said, again in a singsong voice, _"I like you, I want to kiss you."_ Naruto looked at her shocked before leaning to her a little, his lips trembling. She put a finger on his lips, _"Not here, unless you want to give Itachi a free show. Me, I don't like to kiss and tell."_ She got up and headed away.

Naruto and Itachi watched her walk away before glancing at each other. "...Ahem. Naruto, I'm going to give you the only good advice my father gave me. Don't just stand there looking dumb, if you see something you want, go get it!" Naruto blinked a moment before he jumped to his feet, accidentally throwing Rire to the floor, and scrambled after her.

He rounded a corner when Sylvanas grabbed him and pulled him close before locking her lips with his. Naruto fumbled around with it but Sylvanas held the back of his head in place so she could show him what to do. _"...I guess...I never thought...to go into...these lessons," _Sylvanas said before turning her head a little. Naruto kissed her cheek then jaw, followed by her neck. Sylvanas rolled her eyes, he was fumbling like a baby, not knowing anything. No, worst, he was trying to kiss like a human. She licked his ear all the way to the tip, making him shiver. _"Do I have your attention?"_

"_...Actually, you do sister."_ They snapped their heads to the side and saw Sylvos Windrunner, one of the Blood mages of the city of Silvermoon and a veteran of the battle of Blackrock Spire. They stared at him, only just realizing they were feet from the front door. Sylvanas widened her eyes, though Sylvos was her twin brother, he was very protective of all his sisters. He once chased Turalyon through Silvermoon, throwing fireballs at him for purposing to Alleria. Her sister never did forgive him for that. He looked to his now smaller sister to the shocked boy in her arms, with the three emeralds floating above him suddenly catching on fire.

And to make matters worse, another relative she knew, her cousin Zendarin was right behind him. _"Well, at least we still have a cousin that hasn't fallen for one of those humans,"_ he muttered.

"_Syl, should I be running," _Naruto asked, his lips almost frozen like the rest of his body.

"_Yeah, you probably should."_

"_He'll die anyway," _Sylvos growled before spreading his cloak and holding out his hand. An action followed by Zendarin. Naruto broke from her arms and went running down the hall. They were about to send their spells after him when they were reminded of something very important. Sylvanas hates being protected. She grabbed both of them by their arms and pulled, slamming them into the floor.

"_Need I remind you two that I'm a big girl and can take care of myself!" _She emphasized this by twisting their arms behind their backs painfully.

"_Okay, okay, uncle, uncle!" _Sylvos shouted.

"_I give, let go, that hurts!" _Zendarin pleaded.

"_Still taking command I see,"_ an elder voice said from the door.

Sylvanas looked at the owner of that voice and smiled. _"Father!" _She did something then she hadn't done since she was a child. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his chest. _"Father, I can't believe it's you!"_

"_And you, my daughter." _Naivan Windrunner, hugging his daughter. _"You got smaller."_

"_That bastard Arthas did this to me." _Sylvanas told him, taking a deep breath of his familiar scent. _"Incense and elfweed tobacco, just as I remembered." _She held him tightly as she slowly began to cry silent tears. _"I missed you all so much. I...I though you a-all..."_

"_Say no more sister."_ Sylvos told her, resting a hand on her shoulder. _"You are home, where you belong. Elaine certainly has missed you as well."_

Sylvanas wiped away her tears. _"I hate being a teenager again. Makes me hormonal, mood swings, and damn it, I'm hungry all the time."_

"Syl, is it safe to come back?" Naruto called from down the hallway.

"It is." Naruto poked his head into the hall before walking in while easing an arrow from his bow. He had reequipped himself in that short of time and had an arrow notched for the first one to come at him. _"Naruto, put that down. They aren't going to curse you or anything. Right boys?" _The way she growled made them nod insistently. _"Father, brother, cousin, this is Uzumaki Naruto, my apprentice and...I guess the term back where we were was boyfriend. Less than a lover, more than a friend."_

"_It's an honor to meet you all," _Naruto said, bowing. _"Sylvanas spoke often of her family."_ He looked over Sylvos. _"Sylvos Windrunner, her twin, yes? A mage?"_

"_I am."_

"_And you must be..." _Naruto looked over Zendarin. _"...One of her cousins, yes? Zendarin I think."_

Zendarin nodded and looked him over. _"You are Sylvanas' apprentice? Then why do I sense great magical power inside you?"_

"_It's latent, I could have learned to use it but Sylvanas was the only one there to teach me. I don't mind, I like being a ranger."_ Naruto replied dismissively. He looked to the final elf. _"...You must be her father. It is a great honor to meet you, sir."_

"_And you, Naruto. Let's head inside."_ The old elf led the way in and into the common room. "Hello?"

"Hello sir," Itachi said to him. "I am Uchiha Itachi."

"Faiel Windrunner," he replied. "And you are here for what, Uchiha?"

"I helped Sylvanas and Naruto-kun. And my given name is Itachi, Uchiha is my family name."

"Hmm. Well then, you are welcome here."


	4. Ranger 2 N

Author's Notes. Second Naruto ranger fanfiction. This one with Naruto being the son of Sylvanas and him killing Arthas before he could become the Lich King.

—oo000oo—

She was good, the young man knew. At least as good as he was and probably better. He had to call upon all the tracking skill he possessed and more just to follow her. Often it was just the smell of death and a grave or the unease of animals from her passing that told him he was still following her. That he would die trying to kill her was almost a given. His Ranger-Captain, Jennalla Deemspring, and his unit had all been slaughtered while he had been scouting for food and supplies. He vowed that he would kill her or die trying like his mother had with Arthas. His name was Naruto Windrunner, the only son of Sylvanas Windrunner and a half elf by the name of Minato.

—oo000oo—

Hiding the best he could, Naruto waited until the Dreadlords left the Dark Ranger, watched as they conspired against Arthas. She didn't seem too thrilled about being freed from one master only to serve another but they parted on a 'I won't interfere' agreement. The Dreadlords finally left and Naruto acted. Drawing an arrow back even as he moved out of hiding, he let it loose and cut the string of her bow. "Don't move," he growled at her from behind.

She tensed but let out a long drawn out breath. "Do I get to know why you are about to kill me? Because I am this monstrosity or something personal?"

"A few days ago you killed my friends, the elves."

She nodded, "Ah, them."

He could hear the contempt for what she did in her voice. "But I am not without mercy," he said softly. "Tell me your name. I know you a ranger like myself and my mother so I will find your kin to return your remains."

She was already shaking her head as she faced him. "My kin are dead," she cursed. "My sisters dead or missing, my brothers killed by orcs…my son was a ranger when Arthas came. I have little hope he survived."

Naruto nodded, "Then let me see your face so I may send you unto the Court of the Sun properly." Taking another deep breath, she lifted her hood and revealed herself. He didn't take it well from what she could see of his face. Like all rangers, he too wore a hood to hide his hair from reflecting light and it hid all but his mouth. His mouth parted in shock, his hands began to shake, and tears began to be shed.

"You were one of my rangers," Sylvanas said softly.

"No…" he replied in a pained whisper before lifting his bow tip to his hood and moving it up out of the way. "I'm your son."

"N-Naruto," she stuttered in shock before beginning to move closer.

"Don't move," Naruto said, jumping back and keeping his bow trained on her head. More tears escaped as he said, "Please don't move."

Sylvanas nodded before glancing around. "My banshees," she stated. By ones or twos they came until they were surrounded.

"You will lower your bow now," one of them moaned out, "or we shall…"

"You shall do nothing," Sylvanas ordered them. "Even if he kills me, my son is not to be harmed." They hesitated but moved back. "…Naruto," she said in a scolding tone. "Your stance is all wrong! I know I taught you better than that. Adjust your lead foot, raise your back elbow."

Naruto gave a sad smile and did as his mother instructed once more. "Yes, mother." They stayed like that a moment longer before Naruto dropped his bow and stance. "I can't do it. I could to anyone else but you and I know it is about to get me killed. Please, mother, make it quick and don't raise me."

Sylvanas walked over to him and hugged him. "My boy, my silly little boy. I could never ever hurt you." Suddenly knowing her child had survived what she had not, Sylvanas felt less angry. She still hated Arthas and he would pay for what he had done but she felt better.

—oo000oo—

"Mother, if you give me a little time, I will find those that will aid you," Naruto said upon hearing the demons' plan to kill Arthas.

Sylvanas frowned in thought. He possibly could find those that would join her in revenge but she doubted they would work with her once they found out what she is. "No. No one will believe you that we are free. And I would rather you by my side than not."

"…Agreed, how do we proceed?"

"Varimathas and his brothers will attack soon. With Arthas growing weaker the chance to strike will present itself."

"What about the Lich," Naruto asked. "I doubt Kelthuzad will be far."

Sylvanas nodded as she looked at those forces loyal to her. "One of us will need to stall him. And it will be me. As powerful as those three are, I have little doubt that a straight on attack will fail but they will force him to flee. My banshee and I will find him in the wilderness, kill his escorts, and I will poison him. With luck, he will be without the Lich. If not or should he appear, we will engage him and force Arthas away. Then you will find him alone and defenseless and kill him."

Naruto nodded. He didn't like striking like an assassin but for what Arthas had done and all he might do, Naruto could make an exception.

—oo000oo—

Arthas cursed as he escaped Lordaeron Castle only to be accosted by several Abominations. "We have no time for this! We must find our way around this!" Before more could be said, several banshees appeared and killed them. "You have my thanks, ladies, but where is your mistress Sylvanas?"

"She sent us to find you, great king. We've come to escort you across the river. Once we've crossed it, we're to take refuge in the wilderness."

The banshees led the way and Arthas followed. Quickly they crossed into Silverpine Forest. "This is the place, sister," the leader of the four told the others. "We will rest here, great king," she said to Arthas.

"Why aren't we pushing forward to find Kelthuzad?"

"They are waiting for me," Sylvanas said as she walked into the clearing, bow at the ready as she looked around.

"You look like you wish to attack someone," Arthas stated.

"This has been a night of many enemies," Sylvanas said while continuing to look around. "…Behind you!" Arthas spun around to see his guards from the city being destroyed by the banshee. An arrow pierced his back and began to burn. "That felt good, you son of a bitch."

"What," Arthas demanded while he pulled the missile from his back. "They control you as well," he growled as the burning began to spread.

"Nope, no one controls me," she said as she notched another arrow. "I will pay you back for what you did to me and my people."

Arthas began to growl at her. "Traitor, what have you done to me!"

"A special poison arrow I made especially for you. That horse of yours might be able to get you free of here but that won't happen. The pain you're feeling is a fraction of what you did to me!"

"Then kill me already!"

"A quick, clean death? Like you gave me? Oh no! You're going to suffer as I did." She pulled the arrow back to put in him as well when Kel'Thuzad arrived.

"Back you mindless ones! You shall not fall today my king!"

Arthas actually smiled at the sight of the Lich. "Good to see you, friend!"

"There are boats at the shore to the West! Go there and I shall meet you!" Arthas nodded and turned Invincible around to head that way while the forces of Kel'Thuzad and Sylvanas clashed. "You shall not succeed this day or any other!" Slowly, his soldiers began to overtake the banshees. The seconds ticked by and Sylvanas smiled.

"It was never for me to kill Arthas, Lich! My part in this was only to stop you!"

"So you did align with the Dreadlords!"

Sylvanas laughed even as she sniped down another of his Scourge. "No you fool! Though we have a common interest, I will serve no one else!" She shot another, also killing it with a single arrow. "Did you know I have a son? He survived that bastard's coming to Qual'Thalas. And yesterday he finally found me again. Did you also know he is almost as good as I am and knows Silverpine better than even I do?"

Even without flesh, Sylvanas could see the realization on his face. He had just sent his king where Death lay. Sylvanas used his distraction to slip away.

—oo000oo—

Arthas rode Invincible hard to get him to the boats but the trees weren't making it easy to escape. Shadows covered the forest and anything could hide here. Anything…

Invincible reared up in pain, throwing him off the winged horse. It ran a bit away with a limp on its right rear leg and an arrow above it right there. Getting back up, Arthas began to grab Frostmourne when an arrow hit his sword arm, laming it. One entered his stomach, pushing him back, and again above his heart. He fell back to the ground still trying to reach his sword. "Can't have that," his assassin said as he came over and with a leather boot kicked the sword away. He looked up to see a face he had long forgotten. "Long time Arthas."

"Heh," he chuckled while spitting blood up that was filling his lungs. "Naruto, I haven't seen you since…we both were children."

"Yeah," Naruto said to him before glaring at the sword. "You are going to die here, Arthas," he said as he went over to it. "My mother believes a quick death is too good for you and made me promise to make you suffer."

"Heh…should've known something like this would happen."

"Maybe you should have," Naruto told him. "But me, a quick death isn't too good for my enemies, just so long as they die. But first, the cause of all this pain." He reached down and grabbed Frostmourne.

Grimacing in pain, Naruto felt it try to assert its own will on him. _You will bow to me. Arthas is weak but you are not. Submit to me._

Naruto growled and said, "Shut up." Stabbing it into a tree until about halfway up the blade. He felt weaker having touched the handle of the Runeblade. The steel blade was powerful, incredibly so, but no matter the magic and power, it was still a steel blade. Moving back from it, Naruto ran at it from the side and kicked it on the pommel of the hilt, transferring all his momentum to it. It strained to hold itself together but Naruto was no slouch in his physical strength, something he also augmented with magic. The blade broke with into several pieces. Taking a cloth, he gathered them all up so as to make sure no one ever put the blade back together. Looking back to Arthas, he could see the light from his eyes fading back to human.

Arthas actually looked thankful for that and he didn't struggle as Naruto moved back over him with an arrow pointed at his head. "…Thanks for not keeping that promise."

Naruto pulled the arrow to his cheek and let it go. Hearing the sounds of feet, Naruto went over to Invincible, having known the horse when it had been alive. "I'm sorry boy," he said, petting it and calming it down. "I need you to run and run fast. Can you do that?" The horse whinnied and Naruto took that as a yes. Taking a potion from his pouch, he poured some of it into the wound, healing it some before climbing up on the horse. A kick to the flanks and Invincible started running.

—oo000oo—

Kel'Thuzad arrived at the clearing with the body of Arthas lying on the ground, his sword and horse missing. "My king…" he said softly before closing his eyes. Hearing Invincible charging away, he looked after the horse and saw someone riding atop it. "Retrieve him! Alive! Bring him to me so he may pay for this!" The undead charged after the rider.

—oo000oo—

"Damn it! They're fast! You must hurry, Invincible!" Invincible gave another whinny as he pushed harder. Twisting around to see them, he pulled his bow and shot a ghoul that got close. It went tumbling to the ground and knocked several over in doing so. Seeing Kel'Thuzad coming as well, Naruto aimed at him and fired. The arrow's aim had been true and would have taken him through the head if not for him grabbing a gargoyle and pulling it into the way. Discarding the dead creature, Kel'Thuzad raised his arms and snow began to fall over the forest, building up power to become a blizzard. "You must hurry, Invincible! As my friend and Arthas', you must go faster!" The two objects that he had assumed part of his armor began to move. "Are those wings?" He swore that the horse nodded. "Fly, Invincible! Take to the clouds!" The wings spread out and the horse flew into the sky. Feeling the ground drop out from under him, Naruto couldn't believe this was actually happening. Being buffeted by wind and falling snow made no never mind to him at that moment. He was actually flying! Maybe he should've been a dragonhawk rider too? Flying out over Lordaeron Lake, Naruto headed to where he was to meet his mother.

It was dawn when Invincible landed on the ground, his chest giving several strong heaves, as Naruto slid off him. "You did incredible, Invincible. I'm going to look all over the land for a whole bunch of apples for you."

"Good to see you, my son," Sylvanas said as she came up to him. "…Funny," she said as she looked Invincible over.

"I agree," a voice said behind them. A portal had opened behind them and the red Dreadlord, Varimathas, stepped out to greet them. "Quite a trophy, elfling. I'm impressed."

"I didn't do this to impress anyone," Naruto told him. "I did this because Arthas deserved to die for what he had done and what he might have done."

"Oh, I agree, and the way it was done between the two of you was masterful to say the least. I must applaud your plan. And if I may ask your name?"

"This is my son, Naruto," Sylvanas told him. "Now, what is it you want, demon?"

"Why to offer the both of you a position in our new order, of course. My lady and lord Windrunner, you both hold qualities that we would find of use."

Naruto looked to him and then his mother. "Varimathas was it, yes? I must decline. I wish for nothing more to return home now that I have my revenge. This…place is against my liking," Naruto said as he looked around. "The forest is home, Qual'Thalas, not Lordaeron. Though maybe we will work together again. It was interesting."

Varimathas frowned but nodded. "What my son means is that our freedom is ours and we will not be so quick to give it away," Sylvanas said harshly.

"You could learn some tact from your son, my lady," Varimathas growled.

"So his father told me as well," Sylvanas replied. "But make no mistake, demon…"

"Mother!" Sylvanas glared at him a moment but calmed. Sighing, Naruto turned to Varimathas. "I understand that the Lich King was losing power and so Arthas was as well. But what was that about his enemies drawing nearer?"

Varimathas frowned. "I know not. It is something to look into. I ask that you reconsider your decision."

"We will not," Sylvanas told him.

Varimathas sighed but nodded. He liked the boy, he showed proper respect and he did deliver the killing blow to Arthas. "Very well, we shall send our reply soon."

Varimathas stepped through the portal and Naruto finally let his grimace out. "I hate demons." Windrunner ancestors were demon hunters and their hatred of the beast were passed down to him.

"I was wondering why you put up with him."

"…Mother, I don't like this. Arthas and Kel'Thuzad planned to go north. What if something is there that threatens our home here?"

"We can't go chasing after every single little thing, Naruto."

Naruto looked affronted at that. "The mother I knew would have," Naruto countered.


	5. Shaman N

Author's Notes. Set in the Naruto Universe, Naruto wonders into a desert and lives there for several years.

—oo000oo—

He ran, dodging and ducking between trees and through bushes where even a rabbit couldn't go. All he had was a small knife, the clothes he wore, shorts and a tee shirt, and the shoes on his feet, nothing else, on him or otherwise. The small child, around eight years old, was crying as he ran. He tried to stay strong like Old Man Hokage encouraged him to, but they did it, they broke him. He had no home, no food, no place safe to stay anymore. They destroyed his home and tried to make him live in the streets and die there but he refused. He tried to get help, and they blocked him. So, he started running and never stopped. He long since passed the borders of Konoha and got lost but he didn't care, he just wanted to run and run and run until his feet finally carried him away from there. The day passed and he stopped to get some rest. Waking up to an empty stomach, he looked around for anything to eat. Catching sight of a rabbit, he paled at the thought of killing and skinning it but he knew he couldn't just go buy something now. He tried to creep up on it but a twig snapped under him and frightened it off. Nothing left for it, he tried to find some fruit. Failing that, some roots or other plants to eat. Finding a river, he drank his fill and luckily, found several yams. Eating one and grabbing the rest, he started running again. Forest gave way to plains as time went by and water became scarce. It began to also get hotter, animals rarer. Until nothing was around Naruto at all. Still he kept going. Almost dying of thirst, he nearly didn't see the oasis ahead of him. Finding renewed strength, he ran into it and right into the cool spring water. He drank until he thought he would burst and fell asleep on the soft grass. Never had he seen a more beautiful sight.

Naruto woke up the next day with a strength he hadn't felt since he left Konoha. He just felt better again. Walking to the edge of the oasis, he looked for something, anything, out there. Nothing. Figuring he just wasn't high enough, he climbed one of the many trees there. The sun rising to the east gave him plenty of light to see everything. Southwest, the desert he had wandered into just got worst, the ground beginning to turn to sand at the edge of his sight, while northeast the grasslands just continued on with nothing there. "Where am I?" Climbing back down, he decided to get some breakfast. Fruit was plentiful and so was animals and fish. Eating several berries, he decided he liked it here and would stay. Time went by, he grew to miss the Old Man and other humans a little bit but found the silence comforting. When he wanted to talk, he spoke to the trees, when he wanted company, he ran with the animals. He spent much of his time with his thoughts turned inwards, focusing on himself. He was alone and it was the only way to keep from losing his mind, survival and contemplation. He didn't know when it was that he heard it but when he did, it came with a new wind. It rolled over the hills, waxing and waning but always there, and with it, a voice. He didn't understand it at first but he took this that he had finally gone insane.

Naruto was looking up at the stars by his campfire, listening to the voices still. It sounded melodious and beautiful, old and wise, strong and powerful, fluid and changing, so many things he couldn't describe them all. And it kept saying the same thing now. _Why are you here?_

Giving in, he admitted defeat. He lost his mind and was going to admit it by responding. "I'm looking for something."

_What are you looking for?_

"My place in the world, maybe. I'm not sure, I just knew when I got here I was meant for here."

The old and wise voice spoke alone now. _Your place in the world is where you are. You are part of it no matter what, like the earth._

The fluid voice spoke next. _It ebbs and flows, constantly in motion, like the water._

The strong and powerful voice came next. _As bright as the roaring flame and gone just as fast._

Finally, the first voice he came to hear, the melodious and beautiful voice that came with the wind. _It comes and goes, never the same, rises and falls, as soft as the breeze, as destructive as the gale._

"Wow, insanity sounds like philosophy." He started laughing. "So, my place in the world is that of the elements?"

All four spoke at once. _If you wish it._

Naruto looked around and chuckled. "Why not? Alright, I accept." His grin began to fall away as the wind picked up, his fire burned brighter and larger, the earth shake, and the water churn. From them, four giants came to be, made up of the earth, fire, wind, and water. He stared at them in shock.

"_We have watched you a long time, Naruto."_ the wind elemental said.

"_You came and found the balance, not upset it."_ the earth stated.

"_You gave as you took, destroying and creating life." _fire told him.

"_And you found wisdom in it, young shaman." _water finished.

Naruto fell backwards and continued to stare. "Wh-Wha...Huh? Who are you?"

"_We are the elements." _they told him. _"The very spirit of this land. Before you came, this oasis was untouched by humans. You have done what few in many centuries have, little one. Learn to commune with us."_

Slowly getting over his shock, very slowly, he stumbled to his feet. "...My place is among you?"

"_Yes. You shall learn to wield the elements, if you wish. To be one with them."_

Naruto stared a moment longer before nodding. "How do I start?"

He thought he saw them smile as each came up to him, one by one, and give a little of themselves to him. The fire burned without a source nor hurt him, the water held together without getting him wet, the wind was visible and twisted into a spiral that was solid. They grew harder and together until they formed a pendant. On it, four sets of symbols. Three solid lines for Air. Three broken lines for earth. Three lines with the two outside broken for water. And the two solid line surrounding the broken for fire. _"This is your totems."_ Wind explained. _"Through them, you may command the elements."_

"_You take this now. Your balance will be when you die and return to us." _Earth rumbled.

"_There is much for you to learn."_ Water said. _"The least of which the ability to change your form. You will be able to heal..."_

"_And destroy." _Fire crackled. _"Which will you learn first?"_

Naruto looked between them and thought about it. "The Old Man told me once true power is in giving life, not taking it."

Water flowed forward. _"Then we shall start first. This will take many years to learn all of."_

"I have nowhere to go and I want to learn it all."

—oo000oo—

Kakashi read as he walked, as always. He was heading to a really out of the way village in River Country, Tobetsu on the Kohaku River. Apparently, the river was haunted. He didn't think too much of it but a mission was a mission. As he walked into the village, he heard a commotion come from the river. Looking over, his eye widened when he saw the water had risen up in a form vaguely humanoid. No legs, a large chest, and two powerful looking arms. Though it was half his size, there were many of them, all of them pulling junk from the river before flowing back into it. Kakashi only stared as they all went about working, ignoring the humans around them unless they made themselves known. One such person was a little girl that walked up and looked at one as it pulled a cart wheel ashore. As it passed, she poked him, her finger going beneath the surface. She squealed as her hand got wet and tried to play with it while it stopped to look at her. The child's mother came over and pulled her away, much to the child's displeasure. The thing watched them a moment longer before continuing. "Thank god! You must be the ninja we called for!" someone shouted before coming up to him. "I'm Katarl, the mayor of Tobetsu, thank god you're here."

"What are those?" Kakashi asked, not taking his eye off them.

"We don't know. They appeared more than a week ago, farther downstream. They just clean the river but a few people have been drowned when they attacked the...things. People are jumpy and scared." Katarl turned back to them and swallowed.

"Have you followed them to the source?"

"We tried but the things get in the way. We've gone around but it just keeps going and the farther we go, the more agitated they get."

Kakashi lifted his headband, thinking it some kind of jutsu but didn't see anything but water. Walking up to one, it stared to study him while he did the same. Raising his hand, he poked its chest like the girl did. His hand went in and he got the distinct impression that it was getting irritated. Taking his hand out, he raised it to his mouth and tasted it. "It's just water..." He stepped out of the way and let it continue. It huffed before dropping its load on the ground and sinking back into the river. Going back over to Katarl, he asked, "Has anyone been able to kill one?"

"Are you joking? Kill water? Those few that attacked the things got scared and panicked."

Kakashi nodded. "I'm going to head to the source. Leave them alone and everything should be okay."

"Just hurry." Kakashi nodded and headed upstream. He kept running, completely serious now. He crossed many miles and still there was no end in sight, even going so far as to cross into Wind country. It led him into the desert until suddenly, they just stopped appearing. He looked around and didn't see any people around, or anything out of the normal. Walking out on the water, something he'd been avoiding up to now, he looked down. He didn't see anything...wait. He focused more and noticed a rock with the symbol of water carved into it. Dropping down to it, he was about to grab it when one of the things formed and grabbed him. Taking out a kunai, he stabbed it into where its neck would be and found substance. Ripping it down, the creature let him go and fell back, wounded. Barely able to make it out, Kakashi saw the wound begin to close and decided to head for the surface. Jumping on land, he waited for it to come after him but it didn't. Breathing hard, he looked into the water again, only to find the thing gone.

"What was that?" It was clear the stone was the source of them but what was the source of the stone? There was nothing around. Looking to the ground, he saw a footprint. Looking the way it came, it headed into the desert. "Well, this should be interesting." Turning back to the river, he created several clones. All at once, they all dived into the water. With the defenders busy with them, Kakashi reached the stone and was able to pull it ashore. When it came away from the water, the elementals fell apart. Leaving the stone for now, he headed off after the one that placed it there. On his way there, he didn't notice the wolf pass him heading to the river and then back the way it came.

—oo000oo—

Two days later Kakashi came to an oasis, surprised to find it. It was so out of the way, no one would ever come here. Yet, he quickly found signs of someone there. Round totems, all carved from round stone with a glow on the top of them the color of their corresponding elements. Jumping up into the trees, he looked around but didn't find the person at first. A splash from the spring told him where he was. A boy was walking ashore, his hair long, scraggly, and dirty. Dunking his head back under, he rubbed it furiously to clean it off but the dirt stayed there. He sighed before sitting down in the sun, naked, to dry off. Figuring him the son of whoever was doing it, Kakashi watched him silently. The boy was big, that much was clear. His muscles were defined and well built, impressive for someone just hitting puberty. Scars marked his flesh here and there, some from accidents and others from animals. When the boy was satisfied, he grabbed his clothes and pulled them on. All of it was leather sewn together; it was rough but served the need out here. When clothed, he grabbed a staff and sat down by his fire. After a while, he looked up to the sun, frowning. Muttering something that Kakashi couldn't hear, he looked around before wandering into the trees. Kakashi jumped after him but didn't need to go far. He had stopped and was waiting.

"Who are you," Naruto said roughly, unused to speaking after so long.

"I could ask you the same." Kakashi said, dropping down. "And how did you know I was here?"

"You upset the balance." Naruto stated. "I asked you first, too." Naruto looked the ninja over and tried to focus on where he had seen that headband before. Snapping his fingers, he said. "Konoha?"

"I am. You know about ninjas then, even out here."

"I wasn't always out here. Who are you and why are you here?"

"Tell me your name and I will tell you mine."

The boy shrugged. "I just am. Been so long since I used my name I think I might have forgotten it. Call me...Shaman."

"Well, Shaman, I am Kakashi of Konohagakure. I was investigating a disturbance in Tobetsu, a village far from here on the river. The water was coming alive and the village called for help."

"Help, they weren't in danger." Naruto said with a frown. "So, it _was_ you that took the stone from the river."

"_You_ put that there." Kakashi realized.

"No, the stone was always there, just as Kohaku River was." Naruto looked around, frowning. "Now, why are you here?"

"Those things killed a few people."

"The Elementals defend themselves."

"It's your fault."

"They shouldn't have attacked." Naruto waved him off. "If you aren't here for a good reason, then leave." He turned away and headed off.

Kakashi grabbed him by the shoulder. "You are coming with me to explain your actions."

Naruto looked at him and said, "No."

"You don't have a choice."

Lightning sparked out from Naruto's eyes. "Take your hand off me or I will remove it for you." Kakashi didn't. Naruto punched for his stomach but it was caught. What Kakashi didn't notice though was the lightning dancing around his hand that just blew him from his feet. As Kakashi got back up, he saw lightning encircle Naruto. "This is my home and _you_ aren't welcome here." Naruto summoned several totems around him and he grew in strength while Kakashi felt his strength being sapped away. From one of the totems bolts of fire flew at him while Naruto sent a lightning bolt at him. Kakashi flipped away from them only to find them following him. The firebolt hit first, followed by the lightning. Sprawled out on the ground, Kakashi could do nothing as Naruto jumped down on him, the end of his staff swinging for his neck. It hit the ground, just touching the skin on it. "I am not a murderer; I have not nor ever will kill someone unjustly. The spirit of the Kohaku River asked me to help it; it was injured and sick from pollution put in there by people over the centuries. I helped it and cleaned out the garbage." Naruto got off him and hit the end of his staff against the ground, frost covering it. "Leave now or I will put you down."

Kakashi got back up, rubbing his neck. "Maybe I was a little rude."

"Maybe?"

"Fine. This is your home so I'm sorry for intruding. But like I said, those things have killed people."

Naruto shook his head. "What you have done has already been fixed. The elementals shall continue work until the Kohaku River is clean again."

"But can't you just have them move on after it's clean instead of sticking around. They're frightening people."

Naruto tilted his head and nodded. "Done. You may leave now." Naruto turned and walked away.

"Wait, no need to be a bad host."

Naruto turned back to him, frowning. "You come here, making demands, insulting me, and now you want hospitality?"

"Well, it would be nice."

Naruto stared a moment longer before waving his hand dismissively. "The walk across the dessert is long and hard, took you two days to reach here just from Kohaku. You may stay to recover your strength. Drink and eat your fill." Naruto walked away, going around a tree but not coming out the other side.

"Hold it; I want to ask you a ques..." Kakashi went behind the tree and found Naruto had vanished. "...tion. How did he do that?"

—oo000oo—

Kakashi saw Naruto a couple of times over the rest of the day, once as he walked out over the lake. Naruto knelt down and waited for five minutes before his hands shot into the water and came up with a fish. Walking back ashore, he went over to his camp fire and waved a hand, starting it up again. Snapping its neck, Naruto shaved its scales off and collected its oil. He then went about preparing each part that he could use and eat. Eating the eyes raw, he stuck the rest of it on a stick to cook it over the fire. "I don't suppose you're going to make one for me, are you Shaman?"

"I'm not that gracious a host." Naruto sat down by the fire, listening to it. Seeing him do it, Kakashi walked out onto the water and tried to catch a fish for himself. Yet none came near him so he resorted to eating some fruits and a ration bar. Naruto ate in silence and when he finished, he set the bones and remaining meat near an ant hill where it would be picked clean and used. Night fell and Naruto stretched out near the fire. It grew very quiet before several animals began to move near the fire and lay down as well.

"Why..."

"Day is gone," Naruto said his eyes closed. "The hunt is over for today. Tomorrow, it will begin anew but for now, it's time to sleep. The fire is warm, like this it's safe. So why not?"

"How long have you been out here?" Silence was his answer. "Shaman?"

"Do you ever be quiet? How do you tell time on a dessert? There are no seasons. There is no change in plant life. It's always just hot and dry. A year? Five? A decade? How am I supposed to know? I'm never around those that care. I never talk to humans, when I talk it's to the trees. When I want company, it's with the wolves." Naruto rolled to the other side, pulling a fur around him.

"Can I ask you some more questions?"

"No."

"How did you do those things?"

"No."

"I have questions." Kakashi insisted.

"I don't care; night has fallen, time for sleep." After that, Naruto refused to speak.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi woke up to find Naruto had vanished during the night and with him the animals as well. Moving closer to the fire to ward away the early morning chill, he looked around. The sun had yet to rise, causing his breath to mist. Deciding to walk around some, he got up. This wasn't a small oasis and it was plenty alive. Moving through the trees, he suddenly heard fighting. Rushing to the source, he only found Naruto as he was training. He was spinning his staff around at the moment, a powerful looking kata if he was to judge it by what he knew. Then he noticed that while Naruto moved, he left a trail of fire from the ends. The staff wasn't on fire, the fire was just there and Naruto was commanding it. Looking at it, he wasn't surprised that he didn't see chakra, just like with that elemental. After a bit, Naruto slowed down and began to relax when a small fox limped over to him. Naruto knelt by it and picked it up. "Let me see." he said, looking at a gash on the creature's leg. "Someone almost got you, eh?" Setting the fox down, he picked up his staff and waved his hand over it. The fire vanished and was replaced by a green glow. He then returned to the fox and pointed the end of it to the wound. The same green light covered the fox while closing the wound. Naruto dropped the staff again, grabbed a piece of kelp, and began washing the limb. The fur had yet to grow back but the flesh was there, a little red and tender but whole. "There you go." Naruto finished. The fox yipped before jumping in his arms and licking his face. "Hey, hey!" He started laughing so Kakashi turned away. This boy was curious.

When Naruto walked back later on, he looked as calm as the water surface again, no longer smiling like he had been. "You are an interesting person, Shaman." Kakashi stated. "I have gone over our fight over and over again and I have yet to understand just how you have done all that you have."

Naruto sat down next to the fire. "...You should leave now, while it is still cool."

"Don't like company, do you?"

"No, I don't. I left cities behind long ago for a reason."

Kakashi shook his head. "You can't be more than twelve and you feel that abandoning society is the best option? What about your parents?"

"They're dead. I have nothing to tie me there. Here, things make sense. All I have to concern myself with is my next meal, not whether or not the villagers are going to attack me again. If I can expect my door broken down and my possessions destroyed."

Kakashi blinked and said, "You had it rough in your village."

"I did. Here though, things are better."

Standing, Kakashi said, "Still, is there anything you need? Maybe I can bring it by."

"I've been fine for a long time; I'll continue to be fine. Where are you heading?"

"Konoha."

Naruto nodded before placing his hands together. Concentrating a moment, a howl split the air before two transparent, red wolves came running to his side. Naruto knelt by them and said, "Take him the fastest way to Konoha."

Kakashi looked them over. "What are those?"

"Spirit wolves. They can enter pass the veil of shadows to the ethereal plane and back again. They can return you to there in an hour."

"How can they..." A wolf jumped on him and they vanished in a flash of light. Naruto turned back to the fire and gave a relieved sigh.

—oo000oo—

Kakashi looked around and couldn't believe what he saw. The world shifted back and forth around him and was covered in grays, no other colors. No longer could he see Shaman but the wolves and trees were still there. "Where am I?" Kakashi asked only to have his voice echo around him. The wolves didn't answer; one just slipped under him and carried him off. They ran so fast that everything blurred around him until they suddenly came to a stop. They gripped the dirt with their claws, throwing Kakashi to the ground. He rolled several feet before sitting up to see that he was back in Konoha with the wolves nowhere around. "Ouch." He got back up and headed to the tower.

Kakashi explained everything, going into great detail about Shaman. Sarutobi listened closely, a little surprised that a boy could hold the strength to throw off his jonin. "How long would you say he was out there?"

"Years at least. All his clothes were all leathers and even when he washed, I couldn't tell his hair color under all the dirt and grime."

Sarutobi took a deep pull of his pipe and let it out. "How far is that oasis?"

"About five days away, inside Wind Country."

"And he got you here in less than an hour." Kakashi nodded. "...We can assume that Shaman isn't his real name. How about you take a team and go see if he would be interested in joining Konoha."

"I don't think he would be but I'll head out if you wish."

Sarutobi nodded. "Good luck."

—oo000oo—

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, and Maito Gai walked into the oasis. "He probably already knows we're here. Remember, he's rough around the edges so don't be surprise if he's rude." Kakashi told them. They walked to the camp just in time to see Naruto get up from picking up a chick that fell from its nest and died. He ran a hand over its feathers a moment before waving it, leaving a green trail. The light came down on the chick and a moment later, it lifted its head. Shaman smiled at it before chirping himself, making it sing too. Carefully, he lifted the bird up and placed it back inside its nest.

"There you go, be careful from now on." He moved back and made several more chirps that got the parents to fly back to the nest.

"That was incredible." Kurenai whispered.

"Don't see how." Shaman said, not looking to them. "Kakashi, this is the second time you have entered my home without invitation. You are being _extremely_ rude." Shaman sighed and said, "But I am a gracious host. Please, what bounty is available is yours before you continue on your way."

"Actually, we aren't here to eat." Asuma told him. "My old man was wondering if you wanted to join Konoha."

Shaman looked confused. "Konoha? Why would I want to do that?"

"The Hokage said you can have several things in exchange with joining. First, you can skip the academy go straight to genin in rank." Shaman didn't look too interested. "He also has a very generous amount of ryo for you if you do."

"Does it look like I need money?"

Kakashi deadpanned at that. "As well as being allowed to start a clan and own a clan estate."

Shaman sighed. "This is my home; the animals here are my family."

"Kakashi, let me try." Gai said, getting Shaman's attention. "What my eternal rival has forgotten to mention is that you will have companionship and people to talk to."

Shaman shook his head. "When I want companionship, I run with the wolves. When I wish to talk, I speak to the winds, the roaring fires, the churning waters, and the rumbling earth. I have no need for humans to speak to others. I told Kakashi this."

Asuma decided to give it a try. "What about family? Surely there must be someone somewhere that misses you."

"If there ever was, they must have long given up hope to see me again. The leader of my village before I left said my parents were dead, that I had no family." Shaman sighed once more, thinking this a waste of time, not that he had much else he needed to do.

Kurenai shook her head. "Here, a gift." Shaman rolled his eyes, expecting her to pull out some great treasure or something. Instead, she pulled out a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo. "Kakashi said you were filthy and I see it wasn't a lie." Shaman stared at it a moment before pulling a strand of his long hair in front of his face. It was the color of dirt. He looked from the cleaning supplies to her face and back for several moments before taking them.

"...Thank you." Without another word, he headed to the water and dived in without taking his clothes off. Coming up several moments later, he pulled them off and began to scrub the dirt from them first. "So where is this village at, Miss…?"

"Konoha is five days travel northeast of here. And my name is Kurenai, young man."

Shaman nodded. "You may call me Shaman if you wish, Kurenai." When he was done with the clothes, he threw them on a rock to dry in the sun. Without the dirt and grime, they were actually very nice looking, dyed blue and red. Taking the shampoo, he lathered his hair as much as he could and scrubbed it vigorously, finally getting the knots out. After several minutes, he dunked his head under and came up clean. It was bright blond, almost bleached, and it went down pass his shoulder blades. Running his hands through it several times, the hair on top began to spike a little while he tried to tie the rest into a single braid.

Kurenai chuckled, as strong as he was, he was still a boy. She went up behind him, moved his hands away, and started tying it. Before she reached the end, Naruto reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out a large jade ring, carved to look like leaves with several birds, some insects, and a fox among them. Tying that at the end, she said. "That's very nice, where you get it from?"

"I made it, not much else to do sometimes. The earth told me where the jade was and I just carved it. Thank you." Diving back under with the bar of soap, he finished cleaning himself. He stayed under for five minutes, never once coming up yet they could see him still moving. He came to the surface, placed his hands on top of the water, and pulled himself up on it, not caring that he was naked. "Blood and bloody ashes, I haven't felt clean in forever!" Walking over to his clothes, he pulled them on and relaxed on the stone, enjoying the feel. "Truly, thank you, Kurenai."

She shrugged, "I thought you might need it. That is one thing you can't get out here."

"No, you can't." Shaman agreed. He took a deep breath, then another. Before any of them knew it, he fell asleep.

"Well, this is going well." Kakashi muttered, sitting down on a nearby stump. "I mean, what, besides soap and shampoo, can we offer him that he might want or need?"

Kurenai had a slight smile as she too sat down. "Oh, I have an idea."

"Mind sharing?"

"Yes." They all sighed at her as she looked around. "This is a nice place; I can see why he doesn't want to leave."

A half hour later, Shaman began to stretch and wake from his nap. Drinking some water, he went over behind a tree to relieve himself. When he was finished, he sat in the sun, looking to Kurenai. "And what does the old man want with me exactly?"

"You showed great skill in fighting Kakashi, even if he wasn't suspecting it. The Hokage appreciates strength, while I appreciate your ability to heal as you do."

Shaman waved it off. "The chick only just fell, it was easy. The real challenge goes when they are dead longer. No easy thing bringing something to life, especially if their body isn't whole."

"We would have great use for that ability even then. Such a thing is unheard of. How do you do it?"

Shaman waved a hand, leaving another trail of green light. "I speak with spirits, some are stronger than others."

"So...you speak to the spirit of the person or thing?"

"Something like that."

"Can you bring back anyone?" Kakashi asked him.

Shaman shrugged. "As you can imagine, I haven't had much practice out here. So, maybe I could, maybe I can't. But I can't make them return, it is also a choice by them, if they even can return. Animals, they are easy, some never even realize they died so it is like it never happened. Humans...it gets complicated. As you can imagine, those that go to hell are willing to come back but again, they're in hell, probably for a reason. Those in heaven probably deserve to come back but why would you want to leave paradise? The sooner it happens, the better chance of them being raised. There are exceptions, of course. Those that haven't moved on like ghost or lingering spirits are very easy to raise. Something is tying them to the earth, keeping them there." Shaman shrugged again, not seeing it a very big deal.

"How did you get these abilities?" Kurenai asked him.

"Hmmm. I was wandering around lost, eventually I came here and decided to stay. One day, I don't remember how long ago, a wind came, waxing, waning, but never stopping, and with it a voice. Soon, I hear a voice from the fire, the water, and the earth too. Thought I lost my mind. So, after some time, I gave in and spoke back. Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, they all taught me to control the elements, giving some of their power to me, in exchange I am to give myself to them at the end of my days, becoming a spirit too, I believe. Or I may just pass on like every other mortal."

"The land talks to you?" Asuma said, glancing to the others. He turned to Kakashi and Gai and mouthed _'He's nuts.'_

"I know how it sounds." Shaman stated. "Think me insane or not, I don't care. So, he wants me there because I can kick the snot out of one of his other ninja. And I assume I'm to help those I can?"

"That would be appreciated."

"Hmm." He rested his chin in his hand and closed his eyes. "I must speak of this with my friends." He got up and moved to his camp. Placing his fingers together, he began to chant in a language they didn't understand. Instantly, the wind picked up, followed by the fire growing greatly, the waves of the lake growing violent, and the earth beginning to shake. Four giant figures formed from the elements around Naruto. "Ifrit," the fire elemental nodded his head. "Garuda." The wind nodded next. "Titan." The earth elemental glanced to the ninja then back to him. "Aqueria." He finished, bowing to the water elemental.

"_You seek our guidance, Naruto?"_ Garuda asked.

"Naruto, that was it." Naruto muttered. "Yes, these ninja wish me to join their village. As I am your shaman, I wish to speak with you of this, in private." The ninja glanced at each other before moving out of earshot.

"_You do remember you are from the same place as they." _Titan stated.

"It's slow in coming back but yes, I do. Honestly, I see no reason to go back. I am happy here."

"_But you consider it." _Ifrit replied.

"...I do miss somethings."

Aqueria looked to the ninja. _"Invite Kurenai over, she has something she wishes to mention before you decide."_

"Very well. Kurenai, please come over."

She walked over and said, "Yes?"

"What is it you wish to mention?"

"Well, just that you're about twelve now so you should be entering puberty. This place is a little lacking on girls."

Naruto sighed, "That it is... Thank you." When nothing was said between them, Kurenai got the hint and left. "So, mating notwithstanding, any other reason to go?"

Garuda rubbed her chin. _"Go, Naruto, try to teach others to be shaman if you can."_

He nodded to them. "As you wish."

Titan then said, _"There is a forest there, while in Konoha see to the spirit in that forest, they are injured like Kohaku River, the spirits corrupt now. Free our brothers and sisters."_

"It will be done. Strength upon you, brothers and sister." Naruto turned from them as they fell apart, returning to whence they came. Walking to the log Kakashi and Asume sat on, he placed a foot against it and pushed, rolling it and them, to reveal a hole in the ground that he reached into to pull a large pack from. He opened it to reveal several personal items. He checked through them before slipping it over his shoulder. "Well, let's go." He faced the way they came, started walking, and before their eyes, changed into a transparent wolf. He hopped around a bit, eager to go. When they finally started moving, Naruto started running.

—oo000oo—

They often lost track of Naruto as they ran but he would always appear later and at camp when they settle for the evening. By the time they got to the village, Naruto changed back and was walking with them. He could feel the spirits watching him, surprised to see him return and as a shaman. Walking through the gate and then the village, he knew that he got quite a few stares. He had just passed a shop when he stopped and looked in. There, in the window was a suit of scale mail armor. He smirked as he headed inside. "I'll be right back." Inside he saw a girl with her hair pulled in buns manning the register while in the back he could hear the blacksmith swinging his hammer. "Excuse me, do you do custom jobs?"

"We do."

Naruto smiled and said, "There is going to be some odd request here but bear with me. I need the metal light, flexible, but strong. It must also be forged with something inside it. So the metal won't be pure." He reached into his pouch and pulled out a shimmering stone.

"What is that?"

"This is all the strength of the elements, given a single form, able to be shaped into the weapons and armor I need. A pseudo-alloy if you will. Mix it with the metal during the smelting and then forge it. I want a suit of mail armor, a shield, and an ax. With this design on the shield." He took a piece of paper and drew the shape of it. It was a round shield with a red, five point flame on it. "And I'll know if you don't smelt it as I asked."

Tenten, having been writing down everything he said, looked it over. "It'll be ready in a week. Anything else?"

"No."

"Then it'll be...should be about two hundred ryo." Naruto place a lump of gold half the size of his fist on the counter.

Tenten stared at it, trying to get her jaw to work. "Will that be enough?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah, that should do it." Still staring, she dragged a kunai over it in disbelief, scratching it to see it was real. She scratched it again and a few time more. "Wow."

"Something I picked up. Keep the change." After she took his measurements, Naruto turned around and headed out. Looking to the slightly annoyed jonin, Naruto smiled and said, "I'm ready."

They took him before the Hokage where he didn't wait to be told to sit. "...You must be Shaman." Sarutobi stated.

"Impressive, I didn't even need to say anything, old man." Naruto rest his staff over his shoulders and his hands on his staff. "So, I'm here, I'm willing to listen. Make it good though, I'm just as willing as to return once my business is complete."

"Very well, my name is Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure."

"Impressive title." Naruto stated.

Sarutobi sighed. "I was told you were rough around the edges, I see it wasn't a lie. To be frank..."

"I thought you were Sarutobi." Naruto interrupted.

Everyone stared at him before the Hokage started to chuckle. "I'm going to have to watch what I say around you. Your skills have proven to be of value, we would like you to be a ninja of Konoha."

Naruto shrugged. "Okay but I'm going to set some conditions, if at any time you don't meet them then that's it, I'm out of here. And trust me, if you ever try to pull the 'you're too valuable to let leave', I will be out of here before you finish the sentence, leaving one hell of a mess when I do. Understand?"

Sarutobi frowned but nodded. "Very well, what are they?"

"First off, I know how villages work, if I leave knowing village secrets, I'm placed in the 'bingo book'. Not going to happen, I want nothing to do with your village secrets, village layout, or anything that will place me in such."

"That will be hard but if that is what you wish."

"It is. Next, that clan estate and status. If I am to have one, my family will fall under that same rule. Which means none of us will go to your academy, not a one. They will all learn what I have to teach them."

Again Sarutobi sighed. "That will be hard to get the council to agree to."

"Then this will take a miracle, none of my clan will marry out, the skills of my clan will stay within my clan. No one from outside will be privy to how it is done. If anyone, _ever_, make some law or other such shit to cause otherwise, we are gone, and your spies that somehow get in, and once I show you something I can do there will be many, will be left wondering how we vanished in the middle of the night."

"They will never agree to all..."

"I'm not done yet. The last is that if I say something needs done to the land, anything, I will be allowed to do it."

"I can see that we will have nothing to discuss then. Your demands are too unreasonable."

"Actually," Kurenai said, catching his attention, "when the council sees what he can do, they might be willing to give that and more."

"Oh, what is that?"

"Name the one person, more than anyone else that has died, you wish to see again and I will see what I can do." Naruto told him.

The Hokage looked at him critically. "You're joking right? Uzumaki Naruto. His mother, Uzumaki Kushina. His father, Namikaze Minato. I would love to see any of these people again!"

"Where are their graves?" Naruto simply asked. Sarutobi looked at him confused.

—oo000oo—

_Are you sure?_ the spirits asked him. _The circle of life flows a certain way, their time has ended._

"Prematurely," Naruto whispered back. Around him, the four jonin and the Hokage moved in a circle, leading him to the first grave.

"Uzumaki Kushina, died after giving birth during the attack by the Kyuubi."

Naruto knelt over her and closed his eyes, trying to feel for her. "...Are you there?" he asked quietly. "Answer me, please."

A few moments later, he heard crying. _"My baby boy is gone."_ a woman wept. _"Minato, why did you take him from me, please return him! I need to see him!"_

Naruto gave a weak smile and once again started speaking in a language no one else understood. _"Can you hear me?"_

"_Minato! Where are you, I see only darkness!"_

"_I am not your husband. I am your son, Naruto."_

"_Naruto! But, but, how! I was just holding you in my arms!"_

"_It has been some time since you woke, mother. Do you wish to wake again?"_

She began to cry even harder. "_Please, help me wake. I've tried on my own but I can't!"_

"It shall be done." Naruto stood up, summoning an earth totem next to him as the green aura of his staff returned. He threw up his hands and her grave heaved, placing the coffin on the ground before him. He began to chant without hesitation and when he stopped, the graveyard was deathly quiet. Before someone started pounding on the inside of the coffin.

"Let me out! Let me out! I want to hold my son! Let me out, please!" Sarutobi nearly fainted as Naruto slammed his hand into the lid and tore it off. Kushina sat up wearing tattered clothes and nearly clawing at the edges to get out, coughing dryly and painfully, few tears able to break free from her body. She grasped him and sobbed, not making any sense as she spoke.

"Shh, shh, it's alright. It'll be alright." Naruto pet her hair as even then it was once more regaining its lush and crimson luster.

"She's alive," Sarutobi muttered in disbelief. "She's actually alive... It's not possible, it just isn't possible."

"I think the council will let him have whatever he wants." Asuma told his father as Naruto took a water skin from his side and gave it to her which she greedily drank.

—oo000oo—

Naruto sat at the edge of the hospital bed Kushina was now asleep in. No one was told her actually identity, who would believe it? Across from him, Sarutobi smoked on his pipe, trying to come to understand just what he saw. Naruto looked at him in silence, every now and then casting a spell to strengthen his mother. The jonins were outside, guarding the room, once in a while looking back inside. The silence was deafening. Naruto said nothing, not really needing to. Sarutobi was in something akin to shock so he couldn't respond. "Naruto..." Kushina softly moaned.

"Here, kaa-san." Naruto said, holding her hand as her eye fluttered open.

She looked at him, shedding a few more tears. "You got so big...but you have your father's eyes."

"I do?"

"Naruto," Sarutobi suddenly said. "Uzumaki Naruto? I, I thought you were dead."

"The one you knew is." Naruto replied. "Regardless, my demands will still be met, or my clan and I are gone."

"They will be," Sarutobi assured him. He moved his jaw a few moments, saying nothing. "...They will. You're father?"

"There are rules, old man." Naruto stated. "They must be willing to return, and only I can say if I will or if I won't."

"Agreed. Your father." he said more insistently.

Naruto sighed, "Like a child wanting to open a Christmas gift. He's not going anywhere."

"Naruto, what happened to your father?" Kushina asked.

"Same as you, Kaa-san. He fell asleep and only I can wake him if he can be awoken. You should go back to sleep." He knelt down and kissed her forehead an instant before she did. "I want it before it happens." Naruto told Sarutobi. "If it doesn't happen, you know what will. I've lived alone for a very long time, this time if I leave, you will never find us. It happens first. Then, the Fourth may come back."

"I will push it through, Naruto, it will be done." Sarutobi got up and left, already summoning his ANBU to call an emergency council meeting. Naruto stayed behind, trusting the old man to do him right.

—oo000oo—

Many were interested in this, to say the least. Instantly, once Sarutobi told them he seen it firsthand, thoughts of raising all the great ninja from the past began. Plans to get loved ones and allies formed. Sarutobi was right in that they didn't want to give all that willingly but they did. Every last bit of it, with some conditions of their own. Sarutobi would help Naruto haggle it out with them later, first though, he would need to get a clan home. His father wasn't from a clan, nor did the Uzumaki have an estate here. It would take some time to get one set up but until then, he would have them a guest of the Sarutobi. He secured this top secret, under the pain of death to speak of it, hurried back into the room, and said, "Naruto, they..."

Naruto was asleep, his head resting on his mother's lap while she brushed his hair. "Shh." Kushina interrupted.

"He fell asleep not five minutes after you left." Kakashi informed him. "It must take a lot out of him to raise someone."

"Kushina," Sarutobi said, stepping inside, "you look much better."

"Then when I was dead, I can imagine so." Kushina said softly. "How did this happen, Sarutobi-sama? How did my son gain to ability to revive the long dead?"

"I don't know, in all truth. He left years ago, no one knew where he was or even if he was alive. It was chance that we found him again. Do you know..."

"Yes. He thinks justly that if given the chance, his ability will be misused. I know what Kakashi told me, that he commands the elements, what else?"

"Only he can give a full report." Sarutobi said, looking down at Naruto.

Kushina nodded after a moment. "I'm adding to the list. He will answer only to me, and I will answer only to you or my husband if he is revived. If he doesn't wish to do something, I will not make him. Including that CRA crap."

"Kushina, such ability needs to be preserved. If he should die..."

"Then things will be as they were and we will have lost nothing!" Kushina hissed. "I'm not asking, I'm telling you. The CRA will come nowhere near my son and family. If you or the council tries, 'you will never find us'. Understood?"

Sarutobi nodded, this was too valuable not to. "Very well. How do you feel?"

"Tired. Worn out, cramped, so many things it isn't funny. They have this blasted IV pumping so much water into me it hurts, the food sucks." She sighed, "Infinitely better than how I was."

"I'll try to get it more comfortable for you."

"Thank you." Kushina said, smiling. "So, have I missed much in my exceptionally long nap?"

"A bit, I'll bring you up to speed soon. The council wants a few things for these concessions."

"No, I will hear them out but for now, the answer is no. Take it or leave it."

Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. I won't push it, the council has already agreed that you will have what you asked. I won't force the marriage contracts several have asked for."

"Thought so. Now, if you don't mind, I want some tea."

Kakashi chuckled, "Do you still take it with milk and a spoonful of honey?"

"You still remember," Kushina said, a smile splitting her face. Kakashi nodded before vanishing. "Sarutobi, if just bringing me back wore him out this much, he isn't going to be bringing back every ninja in Konoha, I won't allow it."

"I understand, Kushina..."

"Don't interrupt, I need to explain this. If this gets out, there will be a lot of people desperate to get him to do it with their loved ones. Everyone in Konoha will but he's just a child, he can't take up that kind of burden." She took a deep breath, no liking this but her child needed this. "Obviously those that are lost away from Konoha aren't being brought back. And whether or not he can with my husband, no one except in extreme cases will be raised that is already dead."

"Kushina, there are..."

"No! Where would it stop! No one else!" Naruto shifted and she stopped, though she looked hard at Sarutobi. "Do you think this is easy for me to say?" she whispered. "If he didn't save me, you know where I would still be. But to expect Naruto alone to do this, everyone will come and demand that he save their father or mother, son or daughter, brother or sister. Tell them there is a two month time limit, tell them anything but after two months, I will not allow him to raise them. Am I understood?"

Sarutobi nodded, understanding what she meant. "I will come up with a cover, you were gone during this time and..."

"Tea." Kakashi said, walking back in with the mug. "Careful, it's hot."

"Thank you." She took a drink. "We are his blood and it could be done from longer because of it." Sarutobi agreed and got up.

"Tell Naruto that it's already being done, he will have what he wanted, as he wanted. Anytime he is ready, he can bring back the Fourth." He chuckled, "And I can return to retirement." He took her hand in his and kissed it warmly. "I still can't say how good it is to have you back. I will leave you two to rest. Sleep well." He closed the door softly and turned to his jonin. "No one, I mean not a one, gets inside to see them aside from me, the four of you, and the doctors and nurses to check on her."

"Understood, Hokage-sama." they said before Gai and Asuma headed outside to guard from the window while Kurenai and Kakashi stay at the door and the Hokage returned to his office.

—oo000oo—

Naruto yawned as he began to stir. The scents filling his nose were odd and it wasn't grass under him. He snapped up in a panic. "What happened, where am I?" He stumbled over a chair and fell to the floor. "Ow." Red hair filled his vision as Kushina knelt by him and held him to her.

"Naruto, it's alright, calm down." she cooed.

It came back slowly but Naruto remembered now, he was in Konoha again, negotiating with the Hokage and the woman holding him was his mother. Holding her, he whispered, "I miss my home."

"This is your home." Kushina said to him only for Naruto to shake his head it wasn't.

"My home is that oasis with the animals. One of the eagles were about to have a clutch. The wolf pack would have been back soon. And what about my little fox friend? He's going to get hurt and come looking for me to heal it but I won't be there."

"I know it's hard leaving behind the only home you know but Naruto, you won't be alone, I swear. I..." His pack, which he had set in a chair, rolled over onto the floor, squeaking when it landed. Naruto picked it up and opened it. Instantly, his face brightened.

"What are you doing here!" A fox poked his head out of the bag and yipped. "I didn't think you had the patience to hide that long!" Naruto pulled him out and discarded the bag. "How did you get in there?" The fox only moaned. "Oh, you!" He ruffled his fur between his ears and hugged him. "I guess it won't be so bad here now. We can always go back later." He set him on the bed, smiling again.

"What's his name?" Kushina asked him.

"I don't know, he hasn't told me. Kaa-san, just because I talk to the elements doesn't mean I can talk to animals." He shook his head, wondering just what city people thought about. "Kaa-san, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Why all the touching? Why do we need to touch just because we meet?"

"What, like a handshake?"

"To begin with, yes, what is the purpose of grabbing my hand? It is offensive and invading. Animals don't touch when they meet. Maybe a sniff."

"Humans are just like that, Naruto. Just how long were you out there alone?"

"I don't know." He sat down, looking stumped.

"Yes?"

"Just realizing how little I know about my own people. When is respectful to look them in the eyes, how to bargain without being offensive. Ugh, send me back."

"You'll get used to it." Kushina assured him before grabbing him and holding his head to her chest. "Especially the touching." Naruto sighed in defeat and relaxed into it.

Taking a deep breath of her scent, he asked, "So, when do I wake up tou-san?"

"When you're ready to." she replied.

Naruto nodded and pulled away. "Now then."

—oo000oo—

Minate Namikaze opened his eyes to stare at a blond with bright blue eyes and his hair pulled into a ponytail with a ring at the end. "Where, where am I! Where's the Kyuubi, did the seal work!" He tried to get up only for every bone in his body to protest in doing so. He saw he was in the hospital, once again.

"Easy," the boy told him. "You shouldn't move too much, you were dead until just now."

Minato froze and looked to the blond. "...What?"

"You defeated the Kyuubi and died. I brought you back to life."

Minato stared at him, unable to understand this. "...But that's impossible. Even forbidden jutsu requires a life for a life."

"My balance will be paid at the end of my days." Naruto said with a shrug before casting a few spells to heal him. "Feel better?"

"Yes... My son, where is he?"

"He's around." Naruto said with a smirk. "You'll see him soon. Don't you want to see your wife?"

Minato looked down and away. "I know she is dead. She was the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi after all."

Naruto blinked but took it in stride. "And because the Kyuubi somehow escaped, she died. After giving birth to your son."

"Yes." Minato sighed, not noticing the boy look behind him and step aside.

"You do remember I said I brought you back to life, right?" Naruto said before Kushina leaned down and kissed her husband on the lips, making him go wide eyed before returning it.

"Kushina, I can't believe it." he said before kissing her again. "...Naruto, where's Naruto?"

She sighed. "Minato-kun, you will always be an idiot. My idiot but an idiot none the less. Who do you think this boy looks like?" She pulled Naruto to her side and both faced him. Minato looked him over and found that the boy looked a great deal like his wife. Only his eyes and hair color was different. Some of his hair had spike on top of his head while whiskers were on his cheeks. They had the same facial structure right down to the nose though his chin was more rounded. Minato blinked for a second, that chin was much like his own.

He stared for half a minute more, his jaw dropping by the second. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You're Naruto." he said in disbelief.

"Really?" He checked himself over. "Wow, I am Naruto."

Kushina slapped him lightly over the back of the head. "Be respectful, Naruto, this is your father."

Naruto sighed but didn't argue with her. "Yes, kaa-san. Good morning, tou-san, sleep well?"

"Not...really. Kushina, can you explain what's going on so I can understand? Use simple words if you have to."

"If you can stay awake, something I doubt either of you will do for very long." She was right.

—oo000oo—

After a week, both had fully recovered and were not only be released from the hospital but were going to be announced to Konoha as well. Minato, in a henge to hide his appearance, had just pulled on his ninja uniform when Kushina and Naruto walked in. "Ready to go?" Naruto questioned. He no longer wore the leathers, he had changed them for blue mail armor with green highlights. On his back was a shield with a fox on it and a fox was at his side, looking around curiously. At his waist was an ax. A cloak with a flame hung from his shoulders with the cowl pulled down. On his head was a band of scalemale that wrapped around his head and came down the sides of his face much like Nidiame's headband.

"I am. Are you sure I can't convince you to..."

"Tou-san, we've been over this, the council and I have been over this, the Old Man and I have been over this. I'm fine and happy as a shaman, not a ninja. I don't even care about the potential the big mean fuzzy has given me. I'm strong without him." Naruto looked out the door before to his mother.

"We should get going." Kushina told Minato. "Sarutobi has been going nuts at the thought of retiring again."

"I'm going, I'm going." He threw an arm around Kushina's shoulders and started walking with Naruto at his other side. "...Naruto, why are you so set not to share?"

"Ah, finally the right question. To be a shaman take a great deal of time and patience, you must forsake all other training. A grown ninja could never do it. A child could learn it, if he decided not to be a ninja. Meaning if they were from a clan, they couldn't fight as that clan does. Better to just be part of the clan. Not to say I won't teach someone that proves their worth to me." The fox trotting along at his side yipped before jumping up on his shoulder. Scratching his ears, he grinned. "Besides, you have to have an open mind to be one. A closed mind could never figure out how to shapeshift." Even as he said that, he fell forward onto all fours, turning into a large wolf, armor and all, with the fox staying balanced on his back. Naruto looked to his parents, a smile on his mouth before he slipped away.

"I hate when he does that." Kushina muttered.

"I think it's kind of cool." Minato replied. "I wish I could do that. The perfect spy. Even ninja barely care for wildlife." Kushina smiled at him and stepped away. "What are you..." Naruto jumped on him, throwing him to the ground with a grunt.

"That's why I hate it." Naruto just looked up to her, panting while shifting around on his father's chest. "Naruto, get off." He did and sat down before her with big, watery eyes. Kushina tried to look disapproving of him but couldn't. "Go on, you little runt, go have some fun." Naruto yipped before speeding off. "What a goof." she said with a smile.

Minato chuckled while pulling himself to his feet. "Reminds me a lot of you, at times." Once again taking her in his arms, he started walking out. By the time they reached the Hokage Tower and the office of the leader of the village, Naruto was already there, looking as detached as he did with everyone aside his mother. They were having a cup of tea and exchanging words.

"Ah, Minato, Naruto told me you were coming. Very well then, shall we begin?" You could hear the eagerness in his voice.

"Indeed, let us," Minato said before dropping the henge and shaking out his hair. Sarutobi led the way to the council chamber where they were awaiting them.

Sarutobi entered first. "Ladies and gentlemen of the Council of Konoha, I give to you good news. In the matter of Naruto, an agreement has been reached and signed. As of now, the Uzumaki clan has started once more within this village."

"Uzumaki," Hiashi asked. "As in Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"He is, though he made it very clear that changes nothing. To finalize it, he has brought two members of our village back to life, his mother and father, Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato." You could hear a pin drop in that room before the doors opened and the three of them walked inside.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama," Minato said, moving up to the seat. "Everyone, I would like to once again say hello. I know that it has been a long time since the start of my absence but the Third has told me how wonderful a job everything has gone. I am ready to assume my duties as Yondiame Hokage immediately. Just one question before I do. When I died, I asked that my son be treated as a hero, why did this not happen?"

After several seconds of silence, Danzo got over his shock and spoke. "You can't control the wills of people. You can order them to fight, but you can't order them to believe."

Minato stared at him for a moment before nodding. "Very well. Sarutobi?"

"Heh, of course. I hereby step down as Hokage to my successor, Namikaze Minato." His took off the hat and handed it to him.

Putting it on, Minato sat down in the seat and looked to them. "I don't think I need to say too much that things, after spending the week to review how they work now, will change. I understand why the Sandiame gave you all more power, because he was too old to do it all. But I am not, as such, I will review each and every law passed in my absence and decide if they are in fact required. If they are not, I will revoke them. On further matters, the following members are dismissed. Danzo, Himura, and Koharu. You are no longer part of this council."

The three wisely decided to remain silent, but others that had been surprised by this, did not. "For what reason, Hokage-sama," Yamanaka Inoichi asked.

"For going around the Hokage and ordering the destruction of one of the clans of Konoha. These three ordered Uchiha Itachi to kill his clan. Going around the Hokage and ordering such an execution is grounds for treason." Many of the council tensed, fearing ANBU would descend on them and kill them. "But, for actions done for the wellbeing of the village and a pristine career each, I shall allow them to simply walk away. Furthermore, I want Uchiha Itachi found and returned, and the village will be told what truly happened, in all matters, including concerning myself and my son. And I already have the ANBU searching through files for those that attacked my son for their correct punishment. Is there any objections?" Much like it had been back when he was Hokage the first time, no one spoke against him. He still commanded respect even after all this time. Off to the side, Naruto had crossed his arms, his face impassive, as he looked around the room. His gaze settled on Danzo and noticed him looking back at him. Clearing his throat to get his father's attention. "Oh, yes, yes. As for my son's abilities, there is a limit, this one imposed by his mother, one that I won't disagree with. Those that are long dead shall remain that way."

"Sir," Nara Shikaku said, "please reconsider."

"No," Minato said firmly. "There will be exceptions to the rule but in general, it shall not happen. I know I owe my life and the life of my love to this ability but that is final. The longer they remain dead, the harder it is to raise them. Some are impossible to raise without something extremely strong to tie them to the living. It nearly killed my son to bring us back to life. He has already given his word that those brought back from a mission dead shall be raised as well as those from the pass two months but no more. It is against the natural order and I won't let it get out of hand."

"If you object, truly, then maybe you would be willing to pay the price yourselves," Naruto said, his face as telling as a stone. "The longer they are dead, the more of my life I have to give up to return them to life," he lied. "But, I suppose if you want it that bad, I can use the life of someone else, it would have to be someone close to that person though, someone with blood ties." Naruto shrugged, "It matters not to me." He looked at all of them, trying to gauge their reactions. A good many of them lost their while others still looked calculating.

Kushina glanced at her son while Minato nodded. "I won't make him pay either price. This decision is final," the Hokage said to them. "Now, before I call an end to this meeting and this information is released to the village, is there anything else?"

"Actually, yes," Councilman Haruno said. Clearing her throat, she asked, "Will your son serve with the ninja forces even if he is not part of them?"

"Yes. He will be placed on a team, of _my_ choosing, and will train to mix his skills with theirs. To maintain the agreement made between him and this council, this team will be the one he shall serve with for life, to limit his knowledge of the skills of this village. Satisfactory?"

One of them actually raised his hand. "Sir, as your son, shouldn't we encourage him to stay here, in the village you lead? As the Hokage's son?"

"I was chased from this village years ago, my home and possessions destroyed, by a mob, all that was missing was pitch forks and torches. I will never risk that again. Which reminds me, I can, and will, defend myself from such a thing from happening again," Naruto said, crossing his arms over his armored chest.

Both his parents looked to him and the Council, "Anymore questions?" Kushina asked.

Silence was her answer. "Then I call this meeting to an end. Word shall be passed to the clans, each district, and all ninja. I imagine this shall likely be on the newspaper tomorrow morning, if so I want full details, _without_ embellishments. Good and bad, what was discussed here is what shall be told."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the council said before rising and leaving. Minato watched them all leave, one by one, before Danzo was the last to remain.

"Yes, Danzo," Minato asked.

The man regard him a moment longer before saying, "I have always wanted what was best for the village. With you as Hokage and not Hiruzen, I can give up my ambition to be Hokage myself." He gave a sigh, suddenly seeming much older. "This village has needed you strength several times." He didn't wait for acknowledgment, he just bowed to them and left. They heard him mutter on the way out, "I'm too old for this shit anyways."

—oo000oo—

For one hell of a bomb being dropped on them, Konoha took it rather well. Minato was constantly being stared at by people that only knew his legend, not the man himself. Many people that knew Kushina as a ninja, suddenly found themselves against her again in awkward situations, remembering her as the Red Hot Blooded Habanero once again. While Naruto had it worst, he had people trying to get him to raise long dead loved ones. He always lost them but it would take time for the village to get used to it. Another piece of change was the view on the Uchiha clan in general. The whole village was uncertain where they should stand on it. Many didn't doubt that the conspirators should have been punished as they were but none believe it due to the children and the innocent as well. Uchiha Sasuke most of all, his view had been shattered.

Naruto has exploring a bit with his fox friend at his side when he came to a pond with Sasuke. Naruto stared at him a moment before looking away for something else of interest. As he was leaving, a shuriken hit the back of his shield. He glanced back to see Sasuke had noticed him. "Yes?"

"Your father ruined the name of my clan," Sasuke growled.

"I'm fairly certain they did that on their own," Naruto replied.

"You bastard! I'm the son of a traitor now, less than nothing! Why couldn't he have left it alone!"

"Because the truth is always revealed, now, later, it matters not, only that it will."

Sasuke continued to glare at him. "And it's your fault," he said as if Naruto didn't say anything. "If you hadn't brought him back, there would still be honor to my name."

"You act as if I should care. The honor of your parents shouldn't mean your honor, it didn't for me." Naruto honestly couldn't see his problem.

Sasuke walked right up to him, glaring. "I lost my family, I lost my clan, I lost my respect, and you act like it was nothing! My parents were murdered by my brother on the orders of people who then betrayed him!"

Naruto blinked a moment and said, "Boo hoo. I never had any of that to begin with. I had to get lost in a dessert to discover how I could find my parents again. You act like you're the only one who had it hard. Tell me, all that respect that was given to you, how much of it was kiss-ass respect for your family name and how much of it was for you? You who have persevered through your pain. You're no longer liked as you were, yes? What does that tell you?"

"At least I had something! I go home to an empty house knowing at least some comfort is there if I needed it and now it's gone! Of course you don't care, mister high and mighty, bastard! Your parents die and you can just bring them back to life like it never happened! Me, I'm alone for the rest of my life and have to deal with it! Why don't you bend over so that fox of yours can rape you up the ass, you son of a bitch!" He never saw Naruto's fist move before he was thrown to the ground.

Naruto stood over him, finally showing emotion, rage. "My mother is not a bitch," he said calmly. "What is this about, that I have what you once did? Get over it. Yes, I can bring my parents back if they die again, just like anyone in this village. Kind of ruins the threat of do this a certain way or you might die, but I knew that would happen when I revealed this. You want strength like this, get lost in a dessert, lose your mind, and find it again. When the spirits talk to you like they do me, then you can do it. It took me years to get this strong, you can spend years doing it as well." Naruto turned away while Sasuke pulled himself back to his knees.

"...I'm just tired of being alone," Sasuke muttered, making Naruto stop in his tracks. "I'm mad that I learned you could bring people from the dead and was refusing to. I'm mad that it felt like I could be held by my mother again only for it to vanish. I'm mad...that you beat the loneness you had but I can't." Naruto turned back to him as he knelt down with his head on the ground. "Please, I heard you could if a price was paid. I'll gladly give part of my life just to get my mother back. Please."

"Even if it about kills you? I do this, you might die for it. Is this worth that?"

"Give me the chance to and I will," Sasuke said, head still bowed.

Naruto sighed before giving a curse Sasuke didn't understand. "I didn't want to do this because if I did, then it'll encourage others to beg like this, and I'll have to do it for them too. Can you imagine how draining it is to restore life to the dead?" He sighed once more, "Get up damn it. Fine, if you can somehow get my parents to agree to it, I will. _Just_ your mother, am I understood?"

Sasuke lifted his head, the lump from swallowing his pride still there but it wasn't so harsh now. "I...I..."

"Just get up," Naruto said looking around, "before someone sees you. Lord knows what that will do to your pride." He turned to the tower and Sasuke followed a moment later.

—oo000oo—

"You want to break your word already," Kushina asked in disbelief. "Naruto, we _just_ said we wouldn't a week ago in front of the council and Konoha."

"Kaa-san, I know what he's feeling, I can change it," Naruto said to her. "I wanted to do something like that a thousand times over if it brought me to you when I was younger. Just one person. Lie, say she was in a coma and hidden somewhere to protect her, say I took part of his life like I said at the council, hell, say she didn't die at all and was kidnapped."

"Son, changing your word so soon after making it will make you appear weak willed," Minato said to him.

"Please Hokage-sama," Sasuke said, his head bowed, "I know my clan doesn't deserve what I ask but..."

Minato sighed, "No, the punishment against them and you was far worse than most. The children didn't deserve that, or your brother. I'm trying to make amends for that but the dead..."

"Just my mother, please. If you want me to pledge my clan to yours for it then I will. Pride, especially Uchiha pride it seems, isn't worth lives." He took a steadying breath. "Hokage-sama, if you want me to beg to teach me humility, then I will." Years of training, that Uchiha bowed to no one, fought only a moment as he once more got down. "Take my life, please, if it means I won't be alone anymore." Naruto said nothing more, just looked to his father to see what he would say and do.

Namikaze Minato was silent and still for a moment before sighing. "You're willing to do this, Naruto?"

"I am. I can have it done by noon, away from Konoha if you wish."

Minato nodded after a moment before saying, "Uchiha Sasuke, after reviewing the condition of your mother, who has been in a coma for all these years, I am sending my son to her private hospital, where she has been kept in secret to protect her. It will take about..."

"Five days," Naruto stated.

"Five days for him to return with her, if she can be recovered. I believe it possible, as his healing abilities are second only to Tsunade, as we all know by now."

Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Th-Thank you, Hokage-sama." Though he tried to keep it in, tears slipped free. Naruto nodded to his parents before putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulders and turning him away. At the Uchiha cemetery, Naruto summoned one of his totems to make Sasuke feel weak to strengthen the lie, before chanting, drawing the essence of the air together into a glowing green orb.

"This is a small piece of your life, Sasuke," Naruto lied smoothly. "With this, your life will be shorter than what it was supposed to be. If I continue, you will never get these years back. Understand?"

"Yes. It's a price I will make."

"Very well, when you are questioned about this, remember that she was alive all along and that I healed her. You'll feel fine in a moment." He released the totem, making Sasuke breathe easy while Naruto turned back to the grave. Summoning an elemental to draw her coffin to the surface, Naruto checked inside to make sure it is the right grave. "I'm afraid you can't watch Sasuke, if it doesn't take, I'll return immediately. If it does, then you can rest assured that you shall see both your mother and I in five days."

"Where are you going?"

"An oasis, where my power is the strongest." His hands glowing green, he chanted a moment before both him and the coffin vanished. Sasuke sat down and waited an hour, praying Naruto wouldn't come back. He didn't

—oo000oo—

That first breath was sputtering for Mikoto Uchiha, she had snapped forward, screaming in terror, the last thing she felt before dying. "It's okay, you're safe now," Naruto told her, holding her up.

"Where am I!"

"You're at my oasis, you'll recover fast here."

"My sons," she asked after several deep breaths.

"Sasuke is back in Konoha, Itachi is...sorry that he had to do what he was ordered to. My father wished me to heal you so it was done."

She looked down at her chest, where her son's sword had cut her. "I thought I died..."

"Would you like the truth or the lie?" Mikoto looked to him in silence before nodding. "Both then. The lie that everyone is being told is that you were in a coma for years now and that I, as one of the best healers on the continent, pulled you from it. The truth is that you did die, and I brought you back to life." She stared at him, unsure what to believe. "Maybe you remember me, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Her eyes widened, looking at the teenager before her. Just yesterday for her, he had been a child that had been chased away. She had in fact been dead for years. She passed out in Naruto's arms. When she woke up, she was feeling better, lying on a fur blanket on the shore of the lake. A few bowls of water were set next to her that she greedily drank. Looking around, she saw Naruto playing with a fox and several other animals. Hearing a hawk squawk near her, she looked to it. It was on a log next to her, watching over her. Naruto looked to the hawk and came over. "Thank you," he said, giving it a mouse to eat before looking to Mikoto. "Feel better," he asked as his hands glowed before touching her and making her feel stronger still.

"I do...Naruto, how did this happen? How can you do this?"

"Well, let's say not everyone that's lost is without purpose. I came here years ago, and I found solace. Once you're ready, we can go home, to Sasuke. It's a bit of a walk, five days."

"Why so far?"

"Part of the lie. We'll have lunch first." He waved his hand, making his fire roar while he walked out on the water, catching a few fish for them.

—oo000oo—

When Mikoto could move around again, Naruto summoned a spirit wolf for her to ride while they walked. It was peaceful the first few days, talking as they walked to pass the time while the fox had climbed up on her lap to be petted and pampered. It was the third day that trouble started. They were nearing a bridge when a man sitting near the railing stood up, all smiles. "Well hello, hello," he said to him.

"Hello," Naruto said dispassionately. "Why do you stop us?"

"Why the toll for the bridge of course."

Naruto looked to it and then back to him, "For upkeep, I take it?"

"That's correct, a bit of a mess, isn't it?"

"And how much is this toll," Naruto asked, looking the man's friends off to the side of the bridge.

"Just ten ryo each, though we might be willing to cut the price for a little companionship," he said, looking to Mikoto.

The woman looked indignant and was about to shout at him when Naruto said, "Ten ryo? Might need to charge more than that."

"It's not really a toll, we're just robbing you," a man to the side said, sounding somewhat slow.

"Really, must you say that," the speaker asked in an exasperated voice. "Even the village idiot could understand that."

"Sorry, boss."

He turned back to Naruto. "So I must ask you pay up, one or the other."

"We'll go around," Naruto replied, turning down the river. He took a step while glancing to the spirit wolf. "...Run." The wolf started charging away just before the men pulled their weapons and Naruto his ax and shield. "You bunch chose the wrong people to rob," Naruto told them, his totems popping up around him.

—oo000oo—

"Damn you, stop!" Mikoto screamed, rolling off the wolf to try and help Naruto. She looked up over to him in time to see a lightning bolt hit one of the highwaymen prior to his ax digging into the side of another. Already of the seven men, two were down. The wolf stepped up to her and sat down, panting. His orders were to protect her so he would stay. A nova of fire burst from the burning totem, slipping pass Naruto but burning everything else while Naruto hit another with a blast of frost so cold, he could hardly move. Accepting a hit from a sword with his shield, Naruto brought his ax down on the blade, snapping it before slamming the handle in the shocked man's face. Looking, Mikoto could see all the ax wounds were frost covered, and could see frost on the ax as well. Taking out one man's leg, he flipped in the air and landed hard in his back, looking up to see Naruto's ax coming down to split his head. Looking to the last three, he held his shield out and his ax to the side at the ready. The men looked to their dead friends, the child that killed them, and then each other. "At once," one of them said as the boss was the first to die. The other two nodded while Naruto shifted his stance, angling one foot forward while the other face the side, already charging up one last spell. The two came at him while the speaker turned and ran. It didn't help, from Naruto's hand another bolt of lightning came but this one didn't stop with the first person it hit, it jumped to the second and then the third. Naruto lowered his guard, making sure they were all dead, before the totems vanished.

"Alright, you can come back now." Mikoto took several moments before walking over. Seeing her shock, he smiled and said, "I told Sasuke I would return you to him, I would be a horrible person if you weren't safe and sound upon your return." A whistle and to wolf again, slipping her on his back before continuing on.

—oo000oo—

Naruto stood just outside of Konoha, out of view. "Mikoto-san, ready to see your son again?"

"I am... I'm a little nervous, he's grown up without me. What's he like?"

"Prideful. He was the Rookie of the Year. Beyond that, I know little. Now remember Mikoto-san, you were never dead, you can never admit to being such. In fact, it would be better to neglect to say you even saw me unless someone brings it up first. Tell them I just healed you if anything at all. Being vague is for the best. Let's see, he should be here soon."

"Who?"

"A chunin to escort you inside while I disappear for a bit."

"I am here, Naruto," a man said, dropping down behind him. "You could never tell, son," he said, looking the woman over.

"...Minato-kun," Mikoto whispered.

"It is, good to see you after so long. Kushina has missed you."

"And I her. But why must Naruto-kun leave?"

"I've had one of my kage bunshin impersonate him. We are trying our hardest to keep people from thinking he raised someone from beyond the two month time limit. Naruto, go." He nodded to his father before changing into a ghost wolf and vanishing. "Mikoto-san, if you would please." Taking her by the hand, he led her into the village and to the Uchiha district. They were just entering when Sasuke came running out of his home, having heard Naruto scratching at the door. He stared at the figure of his mother for a moment before tears began to break free.

"Momma!" He didn't feel any shame for calling her that name, one he hadn't used for years before she died. He just tackled her with a hug, holding her, crying and saying how much he missed her.

"My baby boy," she cried, holding him tightly. "I missed you so much."


	6. Streea N

Author's Note. This is about Streea Swiftarrow, a death knight responsible for killing Arthas and laying down to finally die, gets sent to help our favorite blond ball of energy. A night elf that has no concept of human humility. A female night elf.

—oo000oo—

_My name is Streea Swiftarrow. I fought with Mafurion, Tyrande, and Illidan against the Burning Legion and Azshara ten thousand years ago. Five years ago, again I took up my bow and ax and fought the Burning Legion with the Undead Scourge. One year ago, I was part of an attack on the Lich King himself. And there I died. But I didn't stay dead. The next day, Arthas raised me as one of his Death Knights. A day later after helping slaughter thousands, I was freed from him and again charged in to kill him. I was a Veteran of the Wrath Gate where I saw a man I respected betrayed by a small portion of the Horde and burned to death by the fires of dragons. I destroyed Kel'Thuzad and Naxxramas. I stood before Malygos with my sword and didn't falter until he stood dead on the ground and the world was safer for it. I helped kill Yog'Saron inside the great temple of the Titans, Ulduar. And then with the ax Shadowmourne, forged just four hours ago, I again climbed the steps to the Frozen Throne. With allies all around me, the world had come together to kill this man. The Knight had returned to kill the King. I knew as powerful as I was, I couldn't beat him alone. But with twenty four others all almost as powerful as me, we could do it. I knew I would kill him here, today, or he would kill me. I was ready to accept both._

—oo000oo—

Streea watched as Tirion shatter Frostmourne with the Ashbringer and she found herself moving once again. Pushing herself to her feet and taking Shadowmourne in hand, she ran at him once more. "DIE!" Arthas turned around to see her jump, ax swinging, and he couldn't stop her. So he moved to take her with him. The remains of Frostmourne pushed through her stomach and she spat blood out on his crown before slamming Shadowmourne down into his shoulder, slicing through his armor like it wasn't there. "For all we have done, and all we might have done," she screamed, pulling the ax free and raising it again, "you and I are going to hell!" She brought Shadowmourne down again this time cutting the arm off, dropping it, Frostmourne, and her to the ground, and cutting halfway through his chest, right where his heart would have been if he had one. Forcing herself to her knees, Streea pulled the sword from her stomach and found tears coming from her eyes. She had finally reclaimed her soul from that damn sword. Grabbing Shadowmourne and pulling it free after Arthas fell to the ground as well, Tirion rushed to her.

"It's bad but I can save you," he said as he begun to cast a healing spell.

"Save your spells for others, Fordring," she told him. "For all I did as a Death Knight for that monster, I deserve to die. And I wish to go to Elune finally and be at peace."

"…Dear Lady, while I wish I could respect your words…"

"Tirion," King Menethil said, getting their attention. "Without their master, the Undead Scourge will become an even graver threat than it already is. There must always be a Lich King."

Tirion nodded after a moment. "The weight of such a burden…" He reached down for it only for Streea to take it.

"Is not for you to bare," she told him.

"Streea, what are you doing," Ilphbryn, her childhood friend and a Night Elf Ranger, said, coming up to her. "Let's just go, we're done fighting. You have bared enough!"

She stared at him before giving him a kiss. "Goodbye my friend and love. Seeing you again is the greatest gift Elune could give me but I must do this."

"No," a new voice said. "That burden is mine."

Streea looked at the speaker and was shocked at who she saw. "Commander Bolvar!"

"Streea…I wish I could say we had met under better terms. Give me the Crown, I shall be the Keeper of the Damned." Streea nodded before forcing herself to climb the stairs to the throne. Setting it on his head, the eye slits gave off a gold aura. _"Now go! Leave this place and never return!"_

"…I cannot, commander," Streea said walking down the stairs before sitting down.

"What are you doing lass," Gar Doomforge, a dwarf Warrior, asked her, coming to her side.

"My time to die has long since pass and the world doesn't need a Death Knight to bring more war and death. So he shall be the keeper of the damned and I shall be the guardian of the Keeper."

"We will not leave you," another of her friends and comrades told her.

Streea felt honored that they would feel that way. But she had to get them to leave. "…I'm not asking you," she said, standing and pointing her ax at them, "I'm telling you. Leave this place and never return. What has happened here is to be forgotten, Arthas, Bolvar, and myself all died here!"

Tirion closed his eyes and nodded. "We must go, this place is not safe." He began to leave and slowly the others did as well. Streea and Ilphbryn watched each other painfully as he was pulled away. When they were gone, Streea fell to one knee and held her wound. Figures the bastard got her liver.

"_You chose this place to die,"_ Bolvar stated and Streea nodded.

"I'm tired. Ten thousand years have passed since I first took up a weapon. I have seen years become eons and still I fought. I was a knight of Death long before Arthas for it was all I ever brought in my footsteps. It is time for me to sleep." Stabbing Shadowmourne into the ice floor, she laid her head under it and closed her eyes. "So…tired."

Bolvar watched her as she summoned ice around her, completely covering her body. Then he stared in shock as light covered that before both her weapon and body vanished.

—oo000oo—

Streea felt like she was sleeping with her head on her mother's lap once again. She hadn't done that since at least a hundred years before the Sundering. "…Mother?"

"I'm close," a soft voice said while she stroked her hair. "Streea, will you open your eyes?" She did and everything was so beautiful that she didn't doubt where she was nor who she was now looking at.

"Elune, my goddess, I hardly expected to meet you here."

"But you have for you deserved to meet me, my child. You have done more than any could ever ask of you. You have been a hero for your people and the world. I couldn't be more proud of my granddaughter."

Streea looked confused at that but she wouldn't be surprised. Seemed like gods or demigods had offspring with someone or something every other day. "Which one?"

"Zaetar, he may have been misguided but before he went astray, he had one daughter who took after her mother." Streea nodded, she knew her mother wouldn't have told her something like that, she was a humble women and wanted her daughter to be one as well.

"…Odd. I would have thought that being in your realm I would have felt less…alive."

"That is because you still are," Elune told her, brushing stray hair out from her eyes. "I didn't want you to die. You were right in saying that it was your time to rest and I am more than happy to allow you too here but as with all demigods, your time to return will come one day. And I was hoping I might suggest somewhere."

"…I will listen," Streea said, laying her head back down on her lap and closing her eyes. "But when I wake, please? I'm still so tired."

"Then sleep, my little one," she cooed. "The world will still be there when you awake."

—oo000oo—

"…So, why does he need me," Streea asked, looking at the image of a young human. He had blond hair, blue eyes, these odd scars on his cheeks like whiskers, and she felt something powerful inside him.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto and he is much like you. His clan is all demigods though they don't know it. His father, a normal mortal, sealed a great demon inside him. Naruto will need help; a guide in life I guess you could say. He will be growing into his power by the time you reach him. Plus in his world he will also be hero. Please have patience with him. He is wise but at times doesn't seem the smartest."

"…Is he ignorant or dumb?"

"Ignorant and naïve," Elune replied.

"The worst combination," Streea mused. "Oh fine, I will help him. When do I meet him?"

"Now if you wish." Streea sighed but nodded. She was needed there. "Then I will send you to his world."

"Wait, before you do…what will become of Ilphbryn?"

"The ranger? He will be sad but will move on eventually. He will never love another liked he loves you. But he will marry and have children. She will be a Paladin by the name of Aliizsa, a Blood Elf. She will save his life and he will work to pay that debt back. Eventually they will fall in love."

Streea smiled. "Glad he will be happy. Send me." The world turned white for her.

—oo000oo—

Streea woke up in a grove of trees much like those in Ashenvale. She felt so at home in them she almost hated leaving. Standing, she found Shadowmourne on the ground and her armor on her, repaired and pristine. Removing her helmet and shaking her head, ice white hair in a gathered bundle fell down. Her skin was still a gorgeous blue and her body still Night Elven. Her great grandmother didn't change her to fit in. Good, she didn't want to be anyone else. Breathing in the air, she found it tasted different from her world. Not better, not worse, just different. "Now, where is this Naruto?" An explosion in the woods was her answer. "Thank you, Elune." She replaced her helmet, picked up her ax, and started running.

—oo000oo—

Naruto jumped back from the Sound Ninja with a sword. Across the field Ero-sennin was preoccupied with several others and protecting Sakura. Looks like he was alone in this. Before he could attack again a figure in a cloak dropped down on the man, killing him instantly. He stood straight, revealing himself taller than Ero-sennin. In his hands was a large ax that had this aura of power around it like the owner. On his head was a dark gold helmet with a fin rising from the back, two blue fins coming from the side, glowing blue eye slots, and the helm covered the face except the mouth. His armor was the same dark gold color, plates of ridged metal and pauldrons that were round but for the edges. Rings decorated the armor in several places between the heavy plates of metal. The boots he wore had the top edges turned down. Finally the ax. Runes were carved in it from handle to the blade. The blade itself was blue, almost like ice, and above the shaft was what looked like the head of a dragon. On his chest was a tabard of purple with a sword on it the color of ebony. Coldly, mercilessly, this warrior looked at those that wore the headband with the music note with his eyes telling them all they needed to know. He was going to kill them. Naruto took in this all in a heartbeat of disbelief.

Shouting, the plate wearing warrior jumped to the side at speeds no other in that much armor, ninja or not, could have managed. His ax spun, cutting the man in half in scary ease. A fire jutsu hit him from behind and exploded. The fires died moments later as ice appeared to counter it. The knight turned around, bones appearing and floating around him, before lifting his ax and flexing a hand over the blade. Black light rose from it and formed a copy of the ax that floated in the air and attacked the closest on its own. Something green flowed around the man's hand next before he thrust it at the one that hit him with the jutsu. It looked like a skull made of green energy and it hit the man so hard he flew into the air. Crashing down on the ground, he tried to scream in pain but was dead before the air could leave his lungs. They had all died in moments and it was scary. But not as scary as what happened next.

The knight jumped side to side while reaching out to the ninja he just killed. Purple lightning hit the body and it twitched a moment before getting back up and then attacking his fellows. He didn't use jutsu or weapons, just his hands which had turned into claws as his flesh rotted away. The dancing ax with no one using it sliced down another before back stabbing the ninja attacking Ero-sennin, ending the fight. The ax pulled away before vanishing.

Jiriaya looked their helper over with a critical eye but wasn't able to make anything of them under all that armor. "…I thank you for the help. May I ask why you did?"

The knight looked at him in silence a moment before saying, "My grandmother said to be here at this time and help the boy that appeared. He would remind me of a fox. This boy appeared," the knight said, motioning to Naruto, "and he reminds me of a fox. Come with me, I know where it is safe to rest." He turned and walked away.

"…What is that," Sakura asked, scared as the body crouched down on the ground, skin peeling now.

"That…is dead," the knight told them before the purple lightning lanced from the thing to his outstretched hand and the thing fell over dead again.

Jiriaya had arched his eyebrow when the armored individual started speaking. "What a soft voice for a big man."

"Just follow."

"Alright," Naruto suddenly shouted before running after him. Sakura and Jiriaya followed moments later.

—oo000oo—

Back inside the grove, the knight went to the stream and washed off the axe. "Who are you," Naruto asked.

"My name is Streea and you must be Naruto," Streea said before placing the ax against a log by the stream. Reaching up to the helmet, Streea pulled it off and let her hair fall again, before looking to them. "Though I wasn't told about either of you two," Streea told them.

"I knew it, I can always tell when a beautiful woman walks by," Jiriaya said excitedly.

Sakura had dropped her jaw and was pointing at her. Streea frowned at that. "Don't do that, little girl, it's very rude."

"…You…you… You're blue and those are your ears!"

"Yes I am blue and these are my ears," Streea replied.

Naruto was staring as well. Now that he looked again, he honestly didn't know how he confused Streea with a man besides her large size. She was tall and strong looking, over two meters tall to be exact. But that did nothing to hide her curves. Without the helmet on, she was a very beautiful woman with a leaf tattooed over each eye in green ink. Her eyebrows extended a few inches pass her face and her ears were almost a foot long. She saw him staring, smiled, and patted his head before she began to undo the buckles to her armor. "…You're very pretty," Naruto said before blushing that he actually said it.

"Thank you," she said with a laugh. "So, where are we going," she asked while removing her gauntlets.

"We," Sakura asked. "_We_ aren't going anywhere," Sakura yelled.

"I kind of have to agree," Jiriaya said. "We're grateful…that you helped us." He trailed off as she removed her boots and unclasped her cloak. "But we really…" Streea pulled off her tabard of the Ebon Blade and folded it up along with her cloak. "Must be going… What are you doing?"

"I've been wearing this armor for a while," Streea replied. "Sir, what is your name?"

"Jiriaya," he said slowly as she began unbuckling her chest armor.

"Jiriaya, could you and the kids watch out for anyone for me? While this place is safe, if someone was to wonder in and I couldn't reach my weapon, I would be in a little trouble before I dealt with them."

Jiriaya began to grin while Naruto looked confused. "You don't want to do that. Ero-sennin is the biggest pervert around. He'll look."

Streea actually laughed at that. "Naruto, where I'm from, I would almost be insulted if he didn't look. My people do not like hiding our beauty. We have the most beautiful bathing ponds and rivers that usually have at least twenty or thirty people using at once. Our homes are even open to the air. We like being in touch with nature when we can." Just like that she removed her breast plate and set in down before doing the same with her leggings. For a woman larger than Jiriaya, she was very nimble as she stepped into the river and washed away the sweat and grime. "Honestly though," Streea said. "I will never understand why you would want to cover yourselves. It's not something to be ashamed of. Must be a human thing. Oh this feels so much better than the rivers up north. Ice water is never nice to bath in."

Jiriaya sudden fell back on the ground and stared up at the sky with a happy grin on his face. "That's it, I can die happy now."

Sakura shook herself. "Have you no shame!"

Streea looked to her, completely showing off her body in doing so, making Naruto turn deep red and look away. "What?"

"What! Just bathing like that where everyone can see you!"

"…What about it? Didn't you just hear me? I don't mind if you look upon my body. I find it a compliment. Just so long as you don't do anything beyond that then that's alright. Why do you cover your beauty?"

"M-Me!"

"Yes, a lovely girl like you would already be wearing a summer dress and start taking part in the races. I bet you would run very well." She knelt down again and pulled water over her arm.

"Races," Sakura asked, curious about what she meant.

"Oh, I'm sorry. My people are very active at times. Young boys are always running races, trying to show off."

"…They do that here as well," Sakura muttered.

"But the girls do also. Everyone there is as strong as me about. Well, I'm stronger than most. But there is no excuse to be lazy and fat when there is so much to do. Even the artist and singers keep active."

Jiriaya suddenly shot up. "Let me get this right, out there somewhere that I have not been to is a city of people much like yourself that bath in groups, like to show off their bodies, using building that while protecting them from the elements doesn't hide them either, and there isn't a fat person in sight?"

Streea blinked in confusion. "Of course, I just said there was."

"…It's paradise," Jiriaya muttered, already seeing himself surrounded by dozens of blue skinned beauties like Streea.

"Some have described it as that," Streea said with a smile. "Don't know why but you are wrong in one thing. It isn't just a city, it's a country. The capital is the largest yes but there are dozens of villages, all much like the others. You will almost always find them in a forest like this one." Streea then dived under the water and stayed there a moment before coming out of the river. She went to her belt pouches and pulled out a towel, dried off, and grabbed a pair of clean underwear. "Huh?" She saw Naruto was still looking away. "Why aren't you looking, Naruto?"

"Uh…I don't want to look, I want to be a gentleman."

"Again with humans being shy," Streea said with a frown before shrugging. "I'll never understand them." She pulled the underwear and bra on before strapping the armor on as well. When she was 'decent' again, she said, "You can look now." Naruto turned with just the corner of an eye looking at her before fully facing her. "Again, where are we going?"

"We're heading back to Konoha," Naruto said, blushing a little.

"Naruto, we can't bring her, we don't know her," Sakura told him.

"She's right," Jiriaya said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry but I was tasked to help Naruto so that is what I am going to do," Streea said, standing by him and crossing her arms. Her armor made her a very imposing figure and the axe didn't help. "If I have to knock you two unconscious and then carry you back to Konoha then I shall."

Jiriaya was really tempted to let her. "What is so special about Naruto that you must help him?"

"He is an Uzumaki," Streea said. "Uzumaki Naruto, son of Uzumaki Kushina, a daughter of Uzu no Kuni, the immortal clan. He is supposed to be a hero of the world if my grandmother is to be believed. And I believe her."

"Naruto," Sakura said with a laugh. "Naruto might be strong but a hero of the world!"

"You know who my mother is," Naruto asked her quietly.

"I do, my grandmother is never wrong." She knelt down, took out a piece of paper, and began to draw on it a young woman with red long straight hair, a beautiful face, and storm gray eyes. "This is who she showed me was your mother, Naruto," Streea said before handing him the parchment.

Naruto touched it softly and said, "I have her chin and nose."

Jiriaya took it and looked in disbelief. "…You're coming," he told her while giving it back.

"Good," Streea said before holding a charm to her lips and blowing in it like a whistle. "Onyx, you made it!"

They looked up in time to see a dragon drop to the ground. _**"Of course,"**_a black netherdrake said to her. _**"When Elune herself ask someone to continue on an adventure, you don't just say no."**_

Streea climbed up on the mount and asked, "Which way?"

—oo000oo—

"This is amazing," Naruto said, clinging tight to her waist.

"I know," Streea said with a laugh. "My people have been the friends of dragons for thousands of years! I only started riding a dragon within the last six months. They have very strict standards. But once you get their respect, you will have no greater friend!"

"Why couldn't I be behind you," Jiriaya muttered from behind Naruto and Sakura behind him.

"Because you would've touched her in places you shouldn't, mega-pervert," Naruto shouted at him.

"But she doesn't mind!" Before anyone could say anything else, Streea reached around and pressed a dagger to his cheek.

"Looking, my people don't mind but touching is left only to lovers. Touch someone without their permission and you will get a beating to end all beatings. Elune help you if you rape someone, you will die." Streea eased the dagger away and sheathed it once more. "Any questions?"

"No," Jiriaya said calmly. "Although…the beating might just be worth it."

"If you try, I will kill you," Streea promised. "Naruto, is that your home?"

"Uh…Yeah! Wow, it looks so small from up here!"

"_**HAH!"**_ Onyx laughed. _**"You think it looks small now!"**_

"Onyx, don't you…" Onyx pulled up and started climbing higher into the sky. "DARE!" The dragon broke through the clouds and started floating along them. "…That's it, no second helping of dinner for you," Streea said with a weak glare.

"That was cool, why are you mad," Sakura asked, looking around at what she had always thought heaven to look like.

"Because Sakura," Jiriaya said to her, leaning over to look below at the clouds, "what goes up must come down."

"_**AND HERE WE GO!" **_Onyx dropped into a dive, making Sakura and Jiriaya scream in fear, Naruto in excitement, and Streea in anger!

"You overgrown gekoooooo!" Streea pulled in close to the dragon's neck, glaring so hard it was like she wanted the look to kill the dragon.

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

"Streea! The ground is getting closer," Sakura screamed. "It's getting real closer!"

"I'm going to die without ever telling Tsunade I love her," Jiriaya whined.

They were less than a hundred feet above the top of the Hokage Tower when Streea said, "Oh knock it off already!" Onyx spread his folded wings and pulled up while twisting to the side and streaking pass the window to Tsunade's office.

Said woman suddenly looked up from her desk, out the window, having heard what was suspiciously like Naruto laughing in delight and Jiriaya and Sakura screaming in terror. Moreover she swore that from the corner of her eye, she saw a dragon go by her window. "…Nah, couldn't be. Must be because I'm somber."

Onyx circled over the Hokage Monument and landed on the head of the First Hokage. "LAND!" Sakura screamed while falling to the ground. Jiriaya actually got off and kissed the ground.

Naruto though jumped off and went in front of Onyx. "That was awesome! Can we do that again!"

"Nope," Streea said as she climbed down and glared at the dragon. "No second helpings for a week."

"_**Hey, the kid had fun. And you asked me to do it all the time."**_

"But not with passengers," Streea shouted at him. "What if one of them fell off!"

"No worries," Naruto said. "I just would've made a bunch of Kage Bunshin and pulled them back!"

Sakura looked up in terror at the thought of falling through the air and only possibly being rescued by Naruto. "I am never riding one of those things again!"

"See what I mean," Streea told him. "Go fly around, I'll find something for you to eat. And no sweets!"

"_**Spoils sport,"**_ Onyx joked before licking her face and flying away, singing a tune and laughing.

"That dragon will be the death of me," Streea said with a smile. "So, who do we talk to?

Jiriaya sighed, looking like he aged twenty years at the moment, before getting up and pointing to the tower. "The boss lady is inside that tower."

"Then let's go," Streea said while looking at the path down. Taking a step back, she jumped down to a ledge, slid down it a bit before jumping down to the next, doing it over and over again until she hit the ground.

"Wait for me, Streea-san!" Naruto jumped down after her and ran to catch up.

"…Naruto is insane," Sakura muttered. "No other explanation."

"That is a definite possibility," Jiriaya agreed.

—oo000oo—

"Tsunade-baachan," Naruto shouted while running in and pulling Streea in with him.

"Damn it Naruto, how many times… Who are you?"

"I am Streea Swiftarrow, Miss Tsunade," Streea said, bowing her head.

"What are you doing in my office," Tsunade asked slowly.

"I needed to talk to you but Naruto was the one who pulled me in now."

"You should see her fight, Tsunade-baachan! She can make her ax fight without her! And she punch people super hard like you! And she has a dragon, a real dragon! And she even made Ero-sennin afraid of touching her!"

Tsunade blinked at what he said while Streea pulled her helmet off. "It is a pleasure to meet you," Streea told her. "Naruto was just telling me all about you. I must say, you age almost as gracefully as my people."

"Oh really," Tsunade asked with a tickmark forming on her forehead. "And that is supposed to mean?"

"Exactly that. I myself am…almost a hundred years old and am only entering my prime. It looks like your people age as gracefully."

Tsunade looked at her carefully and said, "I'm not looking at an illusion, am I? You're really blue with glowing eyes and white hair?"

"Yes I am," Streea replied. "I know this isn't the norm around here but…"

"Oh, you'd be surprise," Tsunade dismissed. "Unusual, yes, but not that uncommon. What brings you here, Streea Swiftarrow?"

"Naruto," Streea said, pointing down at the boy.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and said, "I don't mean into my office, I meant to Konoha to talk to me."

"Naruto," she said again, enjoying toying with the woman.

"I swear, I will knock your daylights out if you don't stop," Tsunade threatened.

"To be precise, I wanted to talk to you about Naruto."

"About what?"

"I want to help him," Streea replied while nudging Naruto foreward.

"Baachan, she drew this for me saying that she was my mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto pulled the drawing from inside his jacket and gave it to her. Tsunade took one look at it and dropped her jaw. "You know her," Naruto realized. "…And Ero-sennin had that same reaction! You both know her! What was she like!"

"Uh…uh… Where is Jiriaya?"

"He's kissing the ground after his first flying experience," Naruto replied.

"Nah, I'm right here," Jiriaya said from the window. "No sign of Sasuke, Tsunade."

Streea blinked and snapped her fingers. "So this is the woman you were afraid you were going to die without telling you love her."

"You misheard me," Jiriaya waved off coolly. "I said I was going to die without grabbing her great breast. Anyway…"

"Excuse me," Streea said, walking right up to him, grabbing him by his collar, and hoisting him into the air. "Are you calling these ears of mine wrong?"

Jiriaya looked down at her and said, "…You take great pride in your ears, don't you?"

"You see them? See how flawless they are? No scars, no imperfections? I work very hard to keep them that way. Insult my ears and. You. Die. Painfully."

"Yes ma'am. What I meant to say is that I had no idea your hearing was so good as to hear me say that."

"I thought that is what you meant to say," Streea said with a smile and setting him down.

"I like you already," Tsunade said with a laugh. "Now, how did you know about Kushina?"

"A religious figure for my people, my great grandmother Elune, told me that a boy named Uzumaki Naruto, a boy that will remind me of a fox, will one day be a hero of the world and that he would need my help. She showed me what the woman would look like, knowing it would help me get you to trust me."

"What else did she tell you," Tsunade asked quietly.

"That he is part of the Uzumaki Clan, a clan that is supposed to be descendants of a god. I don't know if that's true, a clan of demi-gods, but my great grandmother is never wrong on these things."

"Did she say exactly why she believes that?"

"Said they were the Immortal Clan," Streea offered with a shrug and when Tsunade thought about it, she nodded. They did have the tendency to stay alive no matter what. Hell, her grandmother died not of old age but extreme old age.

"Anything else?"

"Just that Naruto would soon be growing into his power and would need my help. If you don't think he needs it then I will leave. My home is far from here and the journey will be long enough without waiting years needed to train a boy to control his own abilities." Streea crossed her arms and leaned against a wall. "Naturally I would pay my own way. Or work if you want."

"And how would you pay," Tsunade asked.

Streea reaching into a pouch and pulled out a fistful of gold coins. "I assume these are worth some of your…"

"Ryo," Naruto supplied.

"Ryo," Streea said, nodding her thanks. "Unless gold has no currency value here."

"…We can find you something," Tsunade said softly. That was more gold than she had ever seen showed with such ease. "How did you get that much?"

"This? Where I come from you get paid this for a job done. I assume that is how it works here. You do the job, you get paid."

"Yes it is…but we aren't paid in gold."

Streea shrugged and put it away. "I'll work for money here then. What's the jobs like?"

"We do a lot of mercenary work," Jiriaya told him. "Anything from killing people to yard work."

Streea nodded, "Sounds like home. A bunch of people too lazy to do their own work. Once was asked to go get a book from across the street for a man. Across the damn street and the fool paid me thirty pieces of silver for it." She shook her head and sighed. "Once crossed an ocean just for a job and the promise that I would be paid for it. I can do mercenary work. Anything else?"

"You have a problem killing people," Tsunade asked.

"No," Jiriaya assured her. "She can fight very well."

"Well…Jiriaya, get over here. Streea, please step outside and take Naruto with you." Streea smiled and stepped out the office. There, she leaned against the door and listened in despite their efforts to block it out. "Do you think we should trust her?"

"Honestly? No. That she knows who Kushina is at all is bad. And she isn't mentioning that Naruto reminds her of a fox for no reason. She knows about the Kyuubi, I bet my next novel."

"…You think she might be listening in?" Streea smiled widely at that. "She was really proud of her hearing and ears."

"…No, can't be. Those seals will keep a dog from listening in. No way can she hear us."

Streea could feel Tsunade looking at the door. "She is leaning against it."

"…Yeah, she is. Tsunade, she is a professional killer, she brought a dead body to life and had it kill one of its former allies. A jutsu hit her straight on and it didn't even singe that cloak of hers. She could fight you and me." Streea knew that man, despite his insane demeanor, was strong. She decided to take it as a compliment. "And that dragon…" Jiriaya shivered remembering that flight and gave a snort. "She could get anywhere in days. She has an interest in Naruto, we send her away and she could get him whenever. We keep her here and we can keep an eye on her."

Tsunade nodded. "Agreed…what do we do about her though? We can't exactly force her to stay. Can't force her to listen to me. And once those two idiots Homura and Koharu hear about her, they will do their usual thinking. And don't forget Danzo. You know he will try to get his hands on her." Streea frowned, she knew about people like these men Tsunade talked about. She had dealt with a few of them as well.

"Naruto, stay here," Streea said as she moved away from the door. Streea put her faith in Elune and she could tell that Elune wanted Naruto protected from them.

"Where are you going," Naruto asked her.

"To do as my goddess ask." Naruto watched her as she walked away and vanish as she moved.

The door opened and Jiriaya looked out. "Streea? Naruto, where did she go?"

"I don't know. She suddenly stopped smiling and left, vanishing as she did."

"…Was it about twenty seconds ago?"

"Yes."

Jiriaya rubbed his head. "Tsunade, Streea walked off just seconds after you mentioned those three."

"Fuck!"

—oo000oo—

"What was that creature," Danzo asked one of his subordinates while Homura and Koharu sat with him.

"All reports that it was a large lizard like creature with wings and passengers riding upon it. We were able to get this image of the one we believe controlled the beast. She was seen being led to the Hokage Tower by genin Uzumaki Naruto."

"The Kyuubi child," Homura asked. "He is on a mission in Rice." The Root ninja gave them a picture of Streea walking hand in hand with Naruto. "How did he return so quickly?"

"Maybe he rode in on the dragon," Koharu offered. "Do we know what she wants?"

"Not yet, only that it has to do with Uzumaki," Danzo told them. "I care little so long as I get that beast."

"Danzo, refer to Naruto like that again and this is over. He may be a jinchuuriki but he is deserving of our respect."

"I've heard enough," was said above them before chains appear around Danzo's neck, strangling him while something grab Homura and pulls him up into the ceiling. A splash of blood and the body of the elder drops to the ground. "You will kill your former comrade, Homura," the voice said from the darkness before purple lightning animates the body. It stands up and begins to strangle Danzo with his hands. Danzo struggled to reach his bandaged eye but could only grasp Homura's bleeding neck in a futile attempt to stop him while several Root stabbed him in the back with the same effect. A sword cut the arms off and still they kept strangling Danzo. By the time that a dozen Root members finally freed their leader, he was already dead. Koharu stared at them in shock while Homura bit one in the neck and tore it open. A thump from someone dropping was heard by Koharu didn't feel or see anyone. Not even when the knife was pressed against her throat. "You show respect for the boy but why," her unseen assailant whispered in her ear.

"…Naruto is the son of Kushina," she muttered. "I owe that woman much. Kushina was the prison to the Kyuubi before him and I respected them both for that burden. I want what's best for him when I can. I only ever stop when it goes against what's best for the village."

There was a quick flash of someone as they moved. "And there is the saving grace," the hidden woman whispered, blade tip pressed across Koharu's lips. "I am here to protect Uzumaki Naruto. He has a great destiny ahead of him. I will see him to it." She appeared as she moved again, running up a wall and into the shadows again.

"Where is she!" one of the Root that followed her demanded where there was no sight of her.

'_Invisibility?' _Koharu wondered having been looking right through the woman and saw nothing.

—oo000oo—

Naruto was sitting in the waiting room anxious. He knew people were worried and running around. What he didn't know was why but he would bet it had to do with Streea walking away. The soft click of grieves on the hardwood floor told Naruto Streea had returned. In her hands was a fruit of some kind, a blue peel around a deeper blue meat, and a cup of…something. "What is that?"

"This is a snowplum," Streea told him. "It's very sweet and juicy while healthy for you. It actually has the potential to heal you."

"Really?"

"Yes." She frowned suddenly before pocketing the pit. "Hope I can grow one here. I really like them."

"And the cup of…whatever?"

Streea smiled at him and said, "It's a kind of juice, made from properly mixing a snowplum with two bunches of tundra berries, cook at the right temperatures. The result is this, kungaloosh. Would you like a taste?"

Naruto tilted his head and said, "Sure." Streea held out the cup and Naruto took it and drank some. "…That's pretty good." He looked strangely at the ground a moment later and shaking his head. "What was that?"

"A drink I wouldn't normally give a child if not for the fact that you are already a warrior," Streea said before finishing off the glass.

Tsunade's office door opened and the woman came out with several ANBU. "I want her found as well as Danzo, Homura, and Koharu! I don't care…"

Tsunade locked eyes on the smirking Streea who just raised a hand and said, "Hello," before finishing the snowplum.

"Where did you go," Tsunade said while rubbing her temples.

"Just went to get something to eat and drink," Streea said before reaching into a pouch and pulling a tundra berry out, flicking it into the air, catching it in her mouth, and swallowing it. "Have an interesting conversation with Jiriaya?"

"…Yes I did."

"Good, good." Streea folded her fingers together before stretching her arms into the air. "Who're Danzo, Homura, and Koharu, people I should know?"

"No."

"In that case…I'm feeling a bit restless. I think I'm going to walk around your village. Naruto, would you be kind enough as to show me around? Unless you have something for me, Tsunade."

"Yes, I do. Naruto, go meet with your team."

"Ah, baa-chan, do I gotta?" Only for Streea to cuff him on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Don't question your elders so disrespectfully," Streea scolded. "If I had said that to any of my teachers when I was your age, do you know what would have happened to me?" Naruto shook his head slowly as up until then she had seemed like a fun loving woman. "Trust me when I say you want to keep it that way. After all, my people are ones to kill rapist so you know that disrespect isn't handled well."

"Yes, Streea-san," Naruto said before leaving. Streea turned to Tsunade when Naruto poked his head back into the room, pulled down one eyelid, stuck his tongue out, and gave her a raspberry.

"Why you!" Streea lunged at him and Naruto went running off while laughing. "I'll tan your hide, you little brat!"

"Have to catch me first, Streea-chan!"

Naruto jumped out a window and Streea followed, hitting the ground in a roll and springing to her feet without losing momentum. Tsunade looked after her and shook her head. "No matter what I keep finding reasons for liking this woman."

"Gotcha!" Something shot from Streea's hand grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket, and pulled him back to her.

"Uh…Hi?" Streea just glared at him. "You're not going to do anything too rash, are you?"

"…Maybe," Streea said before smiling again. "Get going you runt, I have things to do," she said setting him on the ground and giving him a light kick in the rear to get him going. Turning around, she headed back to the tower.

"Excuse me ma'am, you with the armor and axe." Streea looked over her shoulder at a girl with her hair done up in buns that reminded Streea of Furbolg ears. "Yes, that ax…may I see it?"

"Shadowmourne?" Streea shrugged, she didn't mind. She removed it from the harness and held it out. The girl took it and actually began to caress it.

"…It's powerful," she said, looking it over. "This ax is no ordinary weapon…" Her fingers traced along the edge of the blade, just missing being cut by it. "It…has a will of its own and…has been drenched in the blood of hundreds." Streea rubbed her head as the girl continued her examination. "…I think I might need new underwear." That made Streea laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said, suddenly coming back to herself. "I, I…I actually said that? I'm sorry, I'm Tenten and I have an affinity with weapons that borderlines a kekkie genkia."

"It's quite alright," Streea said while taking it back. "You were right on all accounts. Shadowmourne is powerful and only someone with equal power can dare try to control it." Tenten looked to it longingly even knowing that she couldn't control it. "Yes?"

"It's just…that ax would be the equal of any of the Seven Swords of the Mist."

"I take it that they are powerful?"

"Their history is bloodier than that ax."

Streea arched an eyebrow at that. She knew she wasn't here for it but she was sorely tempted to try and find one of these weapons and their wielders. "Well, I'm sorry but I must go speak with Tsunade, Tenten. Maybe we will see each other around."

"Sure but what's your name?"

Streea blinked and chuckled. She was so used to everyone in Northrend having heard about her before that she forgot things were different. "Streea Swiftarrow."

"Swiftarrow?"

"Yes… I forgot, you say clan name first. Swiftarrow Streea."

"Okay Streea-san, have a good day." Tenten stayed there and watched her walk away staring at the axe still.

—oo000oo—

Eventually finding her way back to the Hokage Tower, Streea entered Tsunade's office. "Did you kill him," Tsunade asked.

"No."

"…Why not?"

Streea shrugged and blew a breath up into her hair. "I don't know. The little runt has kind of grown on me. Like a fungus maybe but he has."

"Tell me about it," Tsunade said while pouring herself a cup of saki and offered Streea some.

"No thank you, I have my own," Streea told her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"…I want to ask you to allow us to do something to discern if you are telling the truth about Naruto. As you have said, he is important and not just to the village but me personally. Like a little brother or…"

"Or the son you never had? I understand. How do you want to do this?"

"We would like to do a mind dive into you. Where we read your mind and find out for ourselves what you know. There we are able to tell fact from fiction and as you can guess is the most assured way to trust what is told between one and another."

Streea hesitated at that, she didn't want them to see some of what she knew. "What will they be looking for?"

"We would prefer everything," Tsunade replied.

"Unacceptable. While I would be more than willing to divulge some information, there is some that I cannot under any circumstance including that which would cost me my own life."

"Like the location of your people?"

"Oh, I have no concern of them. There is no chance that you could ever reach them. No, my concern is that someone will find out about me and my power and get it in their head to recreate it and use it for their own gain. Let me simply say that the same power I used to help out and will use to defend myself is not very nice."

"How so?"

"Among my people, I am what is known as a Death Knight. A Death Knight has three aspects of power. Frost, blood, and unholy. Their power in frost is the ability to control the cold and ice." To demonstrate she waved a hand at the saki bottle and the contents were completely frozen. "Blood is exactly that, the control of blood and afflictions to sicken the body. Finally unholy, the control of the dead and the creation of undead."

Tsunade blinked and was ready to motion for her ANBU to kill her. "Why would someone willingly ask for power like this?"

"Who said anything about willing," Streea countered. "Let me show you how willing I was to accept this." She removed her helm, cloak, gauntlets, and then her breastplate. Grabbing Tsunade's arm, she pressed it to the center of her chest. "Do you feel that? The scar running right through my chest all the way to the other side? The size and shape of a sword being ran through me? No, willing is never part of it. Only someone who has been killed and then forcibly resurrected can be a Death Knight. I am fortunate enough to still have life and free will, others were not so lucky. I have seen men rotting in their armor, the flesh around their jaws having holes in it or even no jaws at all. You are lucky you will never see and experience the horrors I have."

"My god… You fought with them?"

"Some. Others I fought against."

"Is there any chance of this spreading to Konoha?"

"None what so ever. The only trace of what had happened here is me. Which is why I can't risk someone getting me or it."

"Then we should keep you here so no one can." That made Streea laugh.

"People need to know it exist for that to happen. Besides you, me, and the walls, there is no one. Second, if I ever have to worry then all I have to do is fly away, literally. I _do_ have a dragon."

Tsunade nodded, she had a point. "Alright. But I still want to know if I can trust you with Naruto."

"…I'll only trust you going in there. Anyone else and I'm afraid I will probably have to kill them, and I go in with you. I say what you can and cannot see. Do not push me about it."

Tsunade frowned but she nodded. "Very well. I'll get things prepared and we will do it as soon as possible."

—oo000oo—

"It's beautiful," Tsunade said, looking at Streea's home.

"Yes it is," Streea replied. "But it is not how it looks now. These buildings have long since been destroyed. We went too far back."

"How far?"

"Truth? Ten thousand years," Streea said while leaning against a building while looking at a younger Ilphbryn and her run down the street playing.

"…Ten thousand years? You age gracefully."

"You have no idea." She raised her hand and snapped her fingers, setting the memories to speed up, the sun and moons crossing the sky at an amazing pace.

"STOP!" Streea did on a night not long after the Sundering and she with the other Night Elves were struggling to put their civilization back together. But Tsunade wasn't looking at them, she was looking up at the sky at the two moons. "…I think you might have missed mentioning something."

Streea looked up at them as well. "Not really. Like I said, if I don't want to I won't." It sped forward until it showed Streea looking down on a battlefield with many different races all facing one man. There was an explosion of green gas and Streea said, "Not far enough."

"May I watch it?"

Streea hesitated but let her. "Did you think we had forgotten," a figure on a cliff called out. "Did you think, we had forgiven?" Several skull headed catapults came up behind him. "Behold now the terrible vengeance of the Forsaken!"

"Sylvanas," the armored man said in a voice that shook Tsunade to her core.

The catapults started launching several barrels that let loose more of the gas while the figure said, "Death to the Scourge and death to the living!"

Tsunade covered her mouth at what she watched, at the horrors she saw committed on the men and women. Soldiers were taking maybe a single breath or two before falling dead, their flesh melting off their bodies. Streea decided she had seen enough. "You were fighting them?"

"The ones that did that, yes." Things started speeding up again until Elune was showing her who Naruto was and telling her his history. "There you have it, if my great grandmother didn't say anything about him I would never even have cared," she said while lifting her arms in a shrug. "Even if he does grow on you, he is only human."

"And you are?"

"Night Elf, didn't I explain that part?"

Tsunade shook her head but believed her. "Fine, let's end this." She made a quick set of handsigns and the two woke up in a couple of beds. "Unbind her," Tsunade ordered as she stood. Right after entering the dream state Streea had been bound with chakra draining seals and restraints. Better to beg for forgiveness than be in the same room with a threat unprepared.

"Don't bother," Streea said, jerking her arms and breaking chains. Her ax was against the far wall where she could never reach it if they had decided to attack her. Chakra suppressing seals still active on her, she reached a hand out and the weapon flew into it. Ice gathered in her other hand and she froze the bindings on her ankles. They shattered easily. Standing, Streea brushed herself off, having fully known that she just showed them that she had let them do that. "So, what are these things supposed to do," she said, pulling off one of the paper tags.

"They were supposed to stop you from doing what you just did," Tsunade replied with a frown.

"No kidding? Didn't work too well." She smiled at them as she replaced Shadowmourne on her back. "So, what is the next step?" She brushed the rest of them off, ignoring the nervous looking men and women around her. Her focus was just on Tsunade.

"You may join our ninja forces if you like. If you are as powerful as Jiriaya said I'm sure we would have use of your skills."

Streea rubbed her chin at that. "No thanks. I make it a personal motto not to be part of any standing organization." She turned and walked away, song on her lips in a language no one understood. Tsunade watched her leave, unsure of what to make of this move.

—oo000oo—

Streea found a blacksmith like she had been looking for and went in. "Excuse me," she said, getting the attention of the smith. "Yes, I would like to use your forge."

He grabbed a cloth and wiped the sweat and soot from his face. "There is a fee for each item I make. The more elaborate it is, the greater the fee. And …"

"You misheard me; I said _I_ would like to use your forge."

He stared at her a moment before laughing. "_You _would like to use my forge? What makes you think you can?"

"I have my own materials, my own hammer, molds and designs. May I use it or not? If there is a fee to use it then what is it?"

"Go ahead and try," he said moving back. Streea puller her tools from another of her pouches before taking a bar of titansteel and sticking it in the fires. Removing her upper armor, she grabbed an apron and put it on as well as some leather gloves. Pumping the gallows until the shop was almost too hot to stand, she kept at it until the bar had turned red. Grabbing it with a set of tongs, she placed it on the anvil and began to strike it with an enchanted hammer. Sparks flew with the first hit and every one that came after. When the red of the heat turned too dark, she put it back in the forge. She began to heat it up again when the smith spoke.

"I admit when I'm wrong," he stated. "You know what you are doing. What kind of metal is that?"

"It's called Titansteel, an alloy made from combining a base metal called titanium with some highly concentrated and powerful elements." When it was hot enough again, she set the pounded flat metal on the anvil, placed an Eternal Fire and Eternal Water on it before folding the metal over and striking it with the hammer. When that was mixed, she did the same with an Eternal Air and Eternal Earth. Setting it on the curved point, she began to bend it around until it was a dome. By then the metal had cooled so she had to heat it again. She didn't stop until she had finished. Taking her brands, she placed the project on the anvil and carved the needed incantations into it before on the front she carved a Leaf. Nodding to herself, she cooled it slowly so it would harden even more before placing the finished project on the anvil again. "Hit it," she challenged the smith.

"With what?"

"Your hammer, hit it right in the center."

The man looked at her like she was a fool. She was a large woman to be sure, taller than he was, and it was obvious just looking at her that her arms were as defined as they were because of years of working the forge. But as big as she was, he was bigger still. His arms were thicker than most people's legs. "You sure?"

"Completely."

"Very well then, just hate to ruin a good piece of armor like this." Grabbing one of his heaviest hammers, he looked at what she just spent the day making with a little regret before swinging the hammer up into the air then down on it in a powerful chop. A loud crack filled the room and the hammer head bounced off, misshapen and ruined, while the shaft was shattered. The helmet, a copy of Streea's own but made to enchance your stamina and agility, sat on the anvil as pristine as before. "Holy fuck!"

"I'm going to say it was complete success," Streea said with a smile as she removed the apron and began to replace her armor. "Sorry about the hammer."

The man just stared at his ruined tool and the helmet for several seconds. "Teach me how to make that," he said breathlessly.

Streea blinked in surprise. "Me? I'm no teacher."

"I will do anything you want," he pleaded.

"Look, I've never taught anyone anything before! Besides, the materials are rare at home, I doubt that there is enough of them here to make one helm, much less a full suit of armor and weapons."

"Is there nothing you can teach?"

She sighed at his near desperation. "…I am going to go give this to the one I made it for and I will think about it. If I decide to teach you, _if_, then I will be back within a week. If not then you will not see me again."

"Yes, sensei!" Streea shook her head as she picked up the helmet and left.

—oo000oo—

"And then she was hit from behind and it just bounced off around her," Naruto said enthusiastically to Ayame and Teuchi, having barely touched his ramen. "And she looked at the guy and it was like he just crapped his pants from how afraid he was! She was incredible!"

"Well, she sounds interesting to say the least," Ayame said with a smile. "You must really look up to her."

"I do! She even knew who my mom was and drew me a picture! Tomorrow I'm going into the records section and look up who she was and anything else I can about her."

"What's her name," Teuchi asked.

"Kushina," Naruto said happily.

Teuchi blinked and said, "Now why did I never see it before? Kushina-chan, she was one of my first customers. Actually that explains where you got your bottomless pit of a stomach."

"You knew her!"

"Yeah, long red hair, pretty face, completely hated the Fourth Hokage while they were in the academy."

Naruto dropped his jaw and his eyebrows climbed up into his hair. "No way!"

"It's true," Teuchi insisted. "Let's see, where is it…there!" He went over to the wall with all the pictures and grabbed one. "Been a long time since I looked at this." He handed a picture to Naruto and he stared at it. There, with several academy students, was the Kushina as a twelve year old as well as the Yondiame. Only Kushina had dunked a bowl of ramen on his head and he was laughing about it.

"Wow…my mom was a delinquent."

"…That explains a lot about you as well," Streea said as she leaned against the door frame. "Hello, I'm Streea." She came in and removed her helmet. The two stared at her a moment before shrugging. "Hey, runt, I have something for you." She held out the helmet she made for him and he took it almost like he was unsure what to do with it.

"Why," Naruto asked.

"Just because," Streea told him. "Besides it'll help you out."

"…No one's ever just given me a gift before," Naruto said softly.

"No one? Not even on your birthday?"

"No…"

"Then I will have to make you more," Streea said.

"You made this?"

"Oh course," she said with a smile. "Does it look like I go down to the clothing store to get this?" She motioned to what she wore. "Somehow I just don't think there is a big and tall section in the armory." She knelt and put it on his head. "I even put that leaf your warriors are so fond of on the front."

"…Thank you," Naruto said with a big smile.

"Hey, if you're going to be a big hero one day you're going to have to have more protecting you than a jacket. I'll tell you what all it does later." She sat down on a stool and said, "So, this any good," before taking a bite of Naruto's ramen and holding him at arm's length while she ate it.

—oo000oo—

When they had finished, Streea was walking him to his apartment. "Naruto, is there someplace I could get a bath at?"

Just saying that word had Naruto blushing again. "I have a shower in my apartment."

"I meant a river or lake."

"…There's the hotspring," Naruto replied. "It isn't far away."

"Could you show me?" Gulping, Naruto led the way. "So this is it. Let's go inside."

"Uh…maybe I shouldn't."

"Okay, not saying you have to." Streea went in and Naruto fidgeted outside. He just knew that something was going to happen.

"Oh hell yeah!" a guy shouted from the men's side. That was all he needed to hear. Naruto ran inside.

"Streea!" Naruto came in from the locker room and saw her sitting in the water already with half a dozen guys of varying ages. "You're not supposed to be on this side!"

"Huh? Why not? Whoa!" Naruto had grabbed her arm and pulled her out and into the woman's side. There Naruto got her to the water, leaned his head against the wall with his eyes closed and sighed.

"Ahem," a voice said behind him. Naruto's eyes shot open and he saw his life pass before his eyes as it didn't belong to Streea. "Naruto, last time you were in here you were told never to come back under pain of death," Anko said standing up on the walkway wearing nothing and spinning a kunai around a finger. "So do you have any last words before we kill you?"

Naruto swallowed and asked, "How many are on here?"

"Nineteen," Anko told him. "All of them kunoichi."

"Ah shit. Well, if I'm going to die anyway…"

Before Naruto could finish, Streea came back to him and stood between Anko and Naruto. "Naruto, why on earth did you drag me from there? I was already comfortable."

"Streea-san, that was the men's side," Naruto said, making sure to cover his eyes. Maybe that way it'll be painless.

"Men's side," she questioned.

"Excuse me, what's going on," Kurenai asked as she lowered her hands from the starting handsign of one of her jutsu.

"I appear that I made a mistake and Naruto just pulled me from the men's side," Streea told them.

"So the gaki saved you from being the focus of their attention," Anko asked while dropping her hand. She couldn't kill him if there was good reason. "Fine, just go before we decide to do it anyway." She grinned at him with a smile that Naruto could just feel. "That would explain why they are cursing over there."

"Ah, let him stay," Streea said offhand. "Doesn't feel right with just women around. Believe me, I know." A few centuries to millennia of all the druids, a male only group until recently, going to sleep left dry spells these humans could never believe.

"You want a guy here," a kunoichi that Naruto didn't know asked.

"Yeah," Streea replied like it was the most common thing on earth. "Why not, not like we have anything to be ashamed of. Do it all the time back home."

"No way is he staying here," another said.

"That brat isn't bathing with us."

Streea frowned and said, "Why not? You have something to hide?"

A woman wearing glasses with wavy hair, a teacher from the academy, said, "We aren't some sluts that let's anyone see what we look like."

Now Streea was upset. "Sluts? You would dare call all my sisters and I sluts," she growled while marching right up to her and towering over her. "Think carefully before you say anything else."

"Streea-san," Naruto said urgently, peaking an eye out long enough to spot her. "Things are just different here, she isn't calling you that!"

Streea frowned but turned around, marched over to Naruto, grabbed him by the hand covering his eyes, and said, "Come on, runt, I'm going to find a place we can bath in peace if I have to build one just for the two of us!"

"Streea, wait!" Naruto was pulled along as Streea went back in and almost stopped by the house matron.

"Ma'am, I must insist you put your clothes… whoa!" Streea literally tossed her aside as she moved down the hall.

"Naruto, what is this room," Streea demanded having come to the third door but found that like the other writing here different than what she knew.

"Coed," he said blushing still.

"Good." She charged through the door, got inside, and dropped into the water. "…What are you waiting for, runt, get undressed already!"

"Wh-WHAT!"

Back on the female side, Anko grinned almost sadistically and said, "This I got to see!" She hopped up over the wall and landed in the water. "Heya!"

"You again," Streea muttered.

"Yes, me," Anko said happily. "So what are you doing with my favorite gaki anyway? Got a shota thing going on?" The leer she gave her made Streea roll her eyes. "What are you waiting for, gaki, you got two beautiful women naked so why aren't you!"

"I…I…I…" Naruto couldn't stop blushing. How did he get into this?

"I assure you I'm not attracted to Naruto," Streea said to her. "I'm old enough to be the grandmother of your 'First Hokage'."

"What? You mean you're…but how are these not hanging down to the floor," Anko demanded while poking Streea's chest. "Nai-chan, you have to get over here! This woman like's shota, Naruto likes milfs, and she's older to than the Hokage and with perky breast!" Anko looked to Streea suspiciously. "…Damn it, they're bigger than mine too!" That was it, Naruto passed out. Anko and Streea looked to him and said, "Never seen a boy pass out from blushing too much. Seen a girl, one that oddly enough likes him."

"Really," Streea asked. "Do tell."

—oo000oo—

Naruto moaned as he moved his head into something that was rather soft. Freezing as he remembered just where he was, he didn't dare open his eyes from how sure he was that he was nuzzling Streea's chest.

"Hey gaki," Anko said from a bit away.

"Glad you're awake, Naruto," Streea said to him right next to Anko.

Naruto snapped his eyes open and looked to what he was looking at. "…Thank kami," he muttered seeing that it was just a folded up towel. "…They must use a lot of fabric softener."

Anko laughed at that as she lifted a cup of saki to her lips. "Dreaming of that being some soft, round pillows," she teased.

Naruto looked to them with a blush, all but confirming it, and sighed gratefully that the two were currently wearing robes as they were drinking. "The thought might have crossed my mind," he admitted softly.

"I'm not into children," Streea told him. "Maybe in a few years but not now."

"Oddly enough, I actually find that comforting," Naruto replied. "Streea-san, I'm heading home. Do you have a place to stay at?"

"I'll find someplace," she said, waving him off. "Go to sleep, you look like you could use it."

"Okay, good night." Naruto left the hotspring happily. He liked Streea, he did, but actually being around her was tiring at times.

Anko watched him go with a grin. "He's a good kid," she said to Streea. "So, what's with the interest?"

"Just want to help him; he seems like the type to help others before himself. Good men die fast where I'm from."

Anko narrowed her eyes at her with a grin. "Uh huh. Somehow I doubt that."

"…You got me, some of them last a good long time. But they are so few and far between. Others are disillusioned very quickly. I knew one good man…his name was Bolvar. I fought with him at something we called the Wrath Gate. The Wrath Gate ended up almost killing him and when it was over he was in such a state that he said that 'the world of the living can no longer comfort me'. Good men die young."

Anko frowned as she remembered her sensei. There was no doubt in her that he had been a good man at one time and when he had taken her as his student. What happened afterwards she would never know. "…By either them dying or the good in them dying."

Streea nodded and poured her more saki before getting some for herself. "A toast to the good men in our lives come and gone."

"Here, here."

—oo000oo—

"Okay," Streea said as she showed the blacksmith the runes. "These are part of the power of that helm I made. These empower the item and the wearer in certain aspects." Having been explaining what she knew for a few hours now, the man was fascinated by it all.

"These look similar to elemental symbols," the man said.

"They are. There are several dozen runes, each rune with a different effect. For example that helm I made had the Galeburst rune. With it, it increases the wearer's stamina, agility, and hand eye cordnation."

"You mean like magic?"

"Yes, exactly like magic. My armor is emblazoned with the Mountainbed rune. It increases my strength, stamina, and, believe it or not, the mastery of my weapons.


	7. Worgen N

Author's Notes. My take at a Naruto/Sally Whitemane coupling as well as making Naruto a worgen paladin. P.S. the clothes Naruto is wearing is similar to the assassin robe Ezio Auditore from Assassin's Creed 2. Ah hell, who am I kidding, it is Ezio's clothes with the gilded armor.

—oo000oo—

Moving forward, he moved just as he trained, confident, never pausing, he belonged there. Chuckling, he moved through the crowd of Stormwind, easily mingling in with the masses. The fingers of his right hand danced a moment, getting ready. Down to the right, a fat merchant was walking to his store at a pace just a little faster than the man. The merchant walked pass the man before entering his store. He reached to his pouches and dumped one on the counter. Only to reveal bronze disc the size and shape of coins. In disbelief, he reached for another and found the same. Dumping the other four bags of gold, he had found he had been completely robbed and the purses replaced without him ever noticing. Scowling, he knew who to take this up with. Only one guild of thieves could do this.

—oo000oo—

The man continued walking, the purses in his bag of holding and a smile on his face. Right now, the man would be fuming, getting ready to accuse the Stormwind Assassins of this and demand they return it. Of course, as he wasn't one of the assassins, they couldn't. He stopped at the waterway and smiled down at his reflection. It showed a man in white clothes and armor that fit it perfectly. Over his left shoulder and arm was a cloak and he wore a cowl over his head. On both forearms were bracers with ivy gilding and his belt had what looked like a spear head with a rounded bottom on it. Fine leather boots, his clothes were enchanted, soft silk, making him look like some noble's son, if not for the long, slim, double-edged sword with the eagle pommel, a long dagger on the other side, a glove on his strong hand with metal plates and ridges, and the armor vambrace, breastplate, greaves, and spaulders he wore as well. He chuckled, already planning his next big one. Looking up as the stars started to appear, he sighed. He came here for some challenges. A knife was placed to his throat from behind. "Give me you money or I..." The man had rolled his eyes a moment before reaching a hand up, grabbing his mugger's hand, breaking the bones within, pull him over his shoulder, and throwing him into the water. With another sigh, he turned and started walking away. After a short walk, he came to the inn The Gilded Rose and went to the dining table.

"Hello," the innkeeper Allison said warmly to him as she set a bowl of stew down for him. "Business go well?"

"It went fine." he replied, smiling at her. "Some baka didn't see I was armed and tried to mug me but I threw him into the water. Idiot was probably trying to impress the Stormwind Assassins, thinking that's what it took."

Allison smiled back at him. "So, how much longer do you plan on staying in Stormwind, Mr. Uzumaki?"

Uzumaki pulled back his cowl, revealing a handsome face with bright blue eyes, neon blonde hair, and whisker scarred cheeks. "Oh, until the profit here no longer interest me. Tell me," he said, taking her hand in his and kissing it, "what can I do to make up for you putting up a scoundrel like me until then?"

"Well, I can think of something to do with a shameless flirt like you." she told him.

—oo000oo—

Allison laid on his bare chest, content. Why not, Naruto knew very well how to please a woman. Claimed to have gotten it from his 'sensei' during a training trip. Where ever he got it, she enjoyed it greatly. Normally, Naruto wouldn't have fallen asleep with her still there, he stayed up the whole night the first time, but after so many times now, he had grown to trust her enough to. Her ear against his chest, she could hear a deep rumbling purr from within that still amazed and comfort her. She slowly got up, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, and just looked at his face. He was going to leave, eventually; men like him never could settle down. "Why is it always adventurers?" Naruto shifted in his sleep, mumbling something about baa-chan. She eased her hand under his pillow and grabbed the knife he kept there. If he tossed about too much, he would cut up her linens. She set it on the nightstand and got up, feeling a bit restless. Lighting a candle, she set it on the desk only to notice a book there. It had no title on the front nor the front page. She flipped it open to the middle somewhere and saw it was someone's neat script belonging to a journal.

_Been three years since peace came and the ninja's weren't needed anymore and I can't settle down. I tried, I tried real hard but I find myself still moving through the same steps. Knife under the pillow, swords and weapons sharp and ready to use, my jutsus still practiced and ready. And I'm not the only one. I hear from the others from Konoha every now and then, some have settled down and gave it up easily, others like me can't. We trained forever to fight, to be able to handle everything and anything and now, because of me, that isn't needed. Three long years... I still feel Sasuke's blade in my chest at times, still feel the rush of that final battle. I'd be walking along and suddenly, I'll jump to the side, twisting to look at who moved behind me, kunai in hand, only to see it's just someone trying to get my attention. I should've died that day but for Itachi. If he hadn't given me that bit of his power, I would be dead. Now..._

_Now I kind of wished he hadn't. A person like me shouldn't jeopardize this peace because he can't settle down enough for it. Kami, I feel like I'm just pretending to give it up. Maybe I am._

Intrigued, she turned the page.

_Heard from Sakura, she said that some of the other ninja that couldn't settle had decided to leave rather than keep pretending. Said that they decided to go west, across the ocean. No one knows what's there but everyone knows what's here. Maybe I will too._

She read how he just one day packed everything he owned, got on a boat, and sailed away. After several months, he finally came to the shores of a new land, this one gripped in war. He was relieved, a little. He decided to lay off some of his skills and try to blend in. When he found out that there was magic, actual magic, here, he was giddy as a child. Getting several items with powerful enchantments, he decided to have some fun and explore. Seems he's climbed the steps of the Dark Portal, to walk the forest of Quel'thalas, gotten to the bottom of Undercity and back out, and she was just about to read what happened when he climbed to the other side of the Greymane Wall when Naruto rested his head on her shoulder. "You read all your guests' journal?"

"Sorry, I was..."

Naruto was already waving it off. "I don't mind, though you should've asked. Come back to bed, it'll be there in the morning."

"But I wanted to know what's on the other side of the wall." she whined, smiling a little.

"Well, maybe I can make you decide to." he said before kissing her neck. "Leave it."

He kissed the spot under her ear and she shivered. "Well, I think I could use a second go round." She twisted around and kissed him again.

—oo000oo—

Naruto climbed up to the top of the wall around Stormwind, he watched as the moon set and the sun rise. He wondered who he would rob next, someone that thought themselves above being robbed obviously. Looking around, he actually started to feel bored with this city. Oh, Allison kept it interesting but in the end, just like in the Elemental Continent, he was growing bored and antsy. Sighing, he leaned back and looked up at the sky. _'Maybe I should take one of those quest things. Get out and stretch my legs.'_ The more he thought about it, the more appealing it became. But what should he do? There were more jobs out there then you could shake a stick at but a good number were like D ranked missions, paid chores. Get this, take that, speak to him in that area. No, he needed something worth the time, a challenge. "What are you doing up here?" he heard a guard coming up on him.

"Climbed up the side." Naruto said, motioning down. "Hey, have you heard of any good quest out there?"

The guard, having been looking the hundred feet down to the ground, glanced at him and sighed. "One of those adventuring types, eh? Well, I have in fact. Up north, there is a monastery and in it, the Scarlet Crusade is hosted with several important leaders. Maybe you could go and kill them."

"Oh, like who?"

"I don't know their names, but I do know of someone that does. Go to Hillsbrad Foothills, to the Southshore Inn, and speak with Raleigh the Devout. He'll get you the names, no doubt reward you too." Naruto just sighed, mumbling about 'get this, take that, go there'.

He spent the rest of the day robbing people blind for the hell of it while laughing on the inside as the Stormwind Assassins ran about like chickens with their heads cut off trying to find him. Evening came around and he was back at the inn, sitting in a warm chair in front of the fire, trying to decide if he should do it or not. "Something wrong, Naruto?" Allison asked from his lap.

"Oh, just thinking about a potential job."

"And what's that?"

"Head north and deal with the Scarlet Crusade."

Allison sighed and said, "Knew you wouldn't stay long."

"Hey, I haven't decided yet." he whispered into her ear. "After all, there is something here that really draws my attention. Two things, actually."

"And what might those be?" she asked coyly.

"Well, there is this beautiful woman that I can't seem to get enough of. No matter what, I keep coming back to her every night."

"And the other?"

"Well..." Naruto just smiled. "I do like messing with the minds of 'professionals'."

She tilted her head to him. "And who are these professionals?"

"Oh, just some thieves that fancy themselves assassins." Naruto said offhand.

Allison leaned back, very disturbed. "Naruto, you aren't talking about the Stormwind Assassins, are you?" Naruto merely chuckled, he going to say if they ever offered, he might have joined them but Allison started to look mad. "How could you! It's an honor to be part of the Assassins and you just spit over that!" she said, getting off him.

"Allison, I was just..."

"Apparently, I misjudged you, mister Uzumaki. After tonight, please leave."

Naruto frowned at her before rising himself. "No need, mistress Allison. I shall leave tonight." He headed to his room, gathered his things and headed out. Only to find several men there he recognized as from the Assassins. Allison must have called them to make an example of him or something.

"Uzumaki Naruto." one said to him.

Under his cloak, Naruto eased a hand to the hilt of his sword. "Yeah?"

"Am I to understand you are the cause of the recent disturbances these last few weeks."

"I am. Care to make something of it?"

He shook his head no. "Not at all, Uzumaki, our leader has taken an interest in your work and has been working us like dogs to find you to ask you to join. He said he had to have someone that out shined the most experienced among us, the Stormwind..."

"I know who you are and who sent you." Naruto replied. "Nor am I interested, anymore."

"Anymore?" the man asked, his eyes wide. "You were trying to catch our attention?"

"Of course, I figure I could have increased you guild's skill at stealth and other things greatly. But I lost interest in that."

"What changed your mind, surely we can change it back!" he said, starting to sound just a little desperate.

Naruto glanced to the shocked Allison. "Apparently, my showing I was better was an insult to the people of Stormwind. I think it's time to move on anyway." He walked out, not even acknowledging her further. "Women, the source of so much trouble. Why do I even bother?" He walked out into the darkness and empty street, changing as he did.

"Naruto, I'm sorry!" Allison said, running after him. "I thought you were..." Naruto jumped up onto a nearby roof, glancing down at her with eyes that she could see glow in the dark, before turning and vanishing. "I thought you were attacking them." she finished weakly.

—oo000oo—

Naruto went into the Southshore Inn, sat down at the counter and ordered a drink. The waitress, Neema, looked at him and smiled. "Hello handsome, mind some company?"

"Actually, yes." Naruto told her, not really interested in what she had to offer. "Women." he said, shaking his head.

—oo000oo—

His conversation with Raleigh had been enlightening. Apparently, the Scarlet Crusade had fallen far in their war against the shadows. He was currently riding a horse north with the intentions of entering there, killing everyone, and going back to claim the reward. All in all, a good day, world was better off and he was paid for it. Win win so to speak. He was enjoying the ride when he suddenly widened his eyes. He was being watch by a lot of people. Smirking, he looked around before jumping off his horse. "Bring it you undead fucks!" Like that, several undead humans came running at him. Pulling his sword and dagger free, he smirked. "This promises to be fun!"

—oo000oo—

A patrol of Scarlet Crusaders had just turned the bend in the road to go to the outpost by the shore when they heard fighting. Deciding to investigate, they found a single human fighting against a party of the Forsaken. He moved with the grace of a rogue but the skill with blades belonged more to a warrior, even a paladin. And every now and then, he would use what looked like a magic spell. He was most confusing. He had just cut one in half with his sword when a mage hit him with a bolt of lightning. The man cried out in pain as he was thrown to the ground. He laid there a moment as the Forsaken were going to descend upon him. "We must help this enemy of the undead monsters!" the group leader shouted, raising his sword and charging forward with the others. Only to see the man jump back to his feet, snarling at the abominations. He threw his head back and screamed for an instant before it turned into a howl. His cowl fell off to reveal his jaws extending with yellow hair covering his skin. When he lowered his head again, he revealed himself a worgen. He growled at them, flexing his claws.

"_A gift from my little adventure over the Greymane Wall. Let's just say... someone stopped me for a bite." _Laughing at his own joke, he jumped up, almost flying through the air even without chakra. Landing by the mage, his dagger pushed through his eye while the sword bisected him.

"Demon! For Lordaeron!" The Crusaders ran forward, intending to kill both the man and the undead. Naruto only smirked before running to meet the charge.

—oo000oo—

High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, kneeling with her eyes closed in meditation, prayed to the Light for aid in freeing and redeeming the lands of Lordaeron from the Scourge. Outside, she heard the practice of blades against blades, the Crusaders fighting to hone their skills. The sound brought a bit of peace to her. She knew that no matter what, her men would train, always perfecting their attacks for the next fight. Subconsciously, her right fist clenched a little tighter. Next fight, always another fight. Distantly, she remembered when she was just a priest that healed people. When she was just Sister Sally. She had been weak, the world didn't need a sister to pray, it needed the High Inquisitor to make those prayers happen. Still, she prayed as back then, for the light to forgive her of her sins and guide her. And for what felt like the first time in a long time, she felt it answer.

_Whitemane looked around, seeing a field of battle. Many wounded and dead were there, Horde, Alliance, Scourge, Scarlet Crusader. She walked for a long time and yet the battlefield never ended, and always the dead had been moving in the same direction, they hadn't killed each other. She found this curious, wondering what could make them all put aside their hate. She saw a hill and decided it climb it. Only to stop when she saw it wasn't a hill at all, just a mound of bodies. Up top it stood a worgen, bleeding from many wounds but still standing in challenge. He looked around and then he focused on her. Its eyes glowed a blue fire, she found it beautiful. And there, on his chest, was the symbol of the Silver Hand. A paladin. The worgen panted, tired from the battle as it began to walk to her, only to fall. Hitting the ground, it changed into a human. Hair bright blond and eyes still blue. She knew what to do, she knelt by him and healed him as she would have done so long ago._

Whitemane's eyes snapped open and her gasped for air. Never had she felt such a livid vision before. The Light itself had just given her a command. Find the worgan in the middle of a battlefield, find him and heal him. She knew not for what but she understood that she must. She didn't hesitate. Turning to the door to her chambers, she ran out, ignoring the startled looks and calls around her. She climbed up on her horse, having nearly forgotten it existed after so long, and took off through the monastery. Outside and down the road, she looked around, hoping for some kind of sign of where to go. She got it in an explosion in the forest. Kicking the flanks of her horse, it charged to the battle.

—oo000oo—

Naruto couldn't help but wonder if maybe he bit off more than he could chew. His fight had drawn the attention of far more things than just your average guards and crusaders. It had grown into a war between the two with him in the middle cutting apart any that came near him. Swinging his sword and dagger into their sheathes, his started doing a few handsigns before a gale of wind blew off of him, knocking them all back. _**"What have we here?"**_ an evil voice asked, intrigued and amused. Naruto turned to it to see a demon far larger than he had seen to date, short of a bijuu. Varimathas chuckled and said, _**"A little worgen fighting off my army?"**_

"_I may die demon, but I'll take you with me!"_ He charged at him, his arm held wide. _"Rasengan!" _The attack sent Varimathas sliding back on his hooves.

"_**Not bad, mongrel. Let me try something!"**_ He ran at him, magic encircling his own claws. With a slash faster than Naruto thought possible, he was thrown to the ground, bleeding from his chest. _**"Clearly, you aren't as good as I thought."**_

He turned his back on him only to stop as Naruto got back up, grimacing in pain. _"The fight isn't over, demon."_ Naruto took a step forward then another, before it became a charge, determine to get there to kill it.

"_**Fine, if you are so wanting to die, then I shall assist you!" **_He swung again, this time though, Naruto was expecting it. He crouched under the swing then jumped into the air. Grabbing onto his wings, he pulled from his pouch all his explosive tags and slapped them on his back. He tried to jump off but Varimathas grabbed him first. _**"DIE!"**_

"_You first!" _The explosion stopped the battle as it threw Naruto from Varimathas and onto a small pile of dead. He couldn't even hold his worgen form before he passed out.

—oo000oo—

Whitemane came to the explosion to see the fighting over. Much like her vision, the dead and dying were had been looking to the center. She could see several of the lieutenants of the Forsaken leading away a wounded Varimathas. She ignored them much like her soldiers, far too intent on this. She rode forth, knowing the way would present itself. She wasn't disappointed. There lying spread eagle was the man that she had been told of. Though he didn't have the paladin symbol on him, she knew it was him. Getting off her horse and rushing to him, she knelt by him and gently touched his face. He came too, startled, and held a dagger to her throat. "Trust me, I'm a friend, champion." He didn't respond, just ease up on the dagger a moment before passing out again. Carrying him to her horse, she put him on first before climbing up behind him. Kicking the horse's flanks hard, it galloped all the way back into the monastery where she had him placed in her private chambers. He never woke after that. "Milady, what is this?" Renault asked of her. "Storming out of the Monastery unattended, heading in the direction of a recent battle, only to bring back one that wears not our tabard and colors?"

"I do not expect you to understand, Mograine." she said sternly. "Nor do I expect you to question me!" That made him step back in surprise, her temper was legendary but she rarely turned it on him.

"As you command...my lady." He bowed to her and walked away. She knew she probably shouldn't have lost her temper but she didn't wish him questioning her on this. The Light spoke to few, and of them all in the Monastery, it spoke _only_ to her. This was her charge, she would carry it out. Dismissing those that took him in, she entered and knelt down beside him. Though he was bleeding, the wounds weren't deep and were unable to get deep, thanks to his clothes, all of which were still without flaw. Casting a few spells to heal them, she tried to find anything that might have said he was a worgen and only found he had whisker scars on his cheeks. Though those made him more fox like than wolf. Once the wounds closed, she waited, staring into his face. When he stirred, she placed a hand on his cheek. "At ease, champion, you're safe here?"

"Uh...Where is here?" Naruto asked, fighting to open his eyes.

"You're...at my church, I'm sister Sally. You were wounded in battle against Varimathas, though he was as well. You were very brave."

Naruto groaned. "Being brave only leads to an early grave." he stated. "Brave men charge where smart men wait." He gave a dry chuckle, "A character flaw I've yet to beat I guess. Sister, may I have some water?"

"Yes, champion, I have some here." Naruto forced himself to sit up and took the offered cup. After draining it, he finally got a good look at his savior, and he swore for an instant, his heart stopped. Her face was hard, of that there was no doubt, but there was also the capacity of kindness, buried under all the evil in the world that tried to press in on her. Something the Eastern Kingdoms had no little amount of. When after several moments he said nor did nothing, she said, "What are you staring at?"

"My apologies, sister. It is just that you are very beautiful."

To Whitemane's own disbelief, she found herself blushing. "You're flattery isn't needed, champion."

"Again, calling me champion, why?"

"Because you are. I was told so by the Light."

Naruto blinked and said, "Can you...elaborate?"

She nodded. "Yes. I was meditating when I had a vision. In it was a battlefield, with you at its center. A man that bore the symbol and power of the Silver Hand, fighting any that would dare call you enemy, saving any that would call you friend."

"A dream." Naruto stated. "As you can see, I'm no paladin."

"Yes, I can see that. But I'm sure it was a vision. Dreams don't reveal when the person you're talking to is a worgen."

Naruto blinked in surprise once more. "Okay, I can't argue that. I was under the impression that...well..."

"The Light sending us a message is hardly new. It has happen before, rarely but it has. I knew I had to find you and help you, so I did." She reached over to take a bowl of stew and looked back to him. "Can you eat?"

"I think I'm strong enough to." When he took the bowl, his hand brushed hers and he marveled at how soft yet firm they were. She had been in more than a few fights. "...Thank you. For risking yourself to help me."

"No thanks needed, the Light..."

"Didn't do it, didn't carry me away. You did, it only showed you the way. So, thank you."

She frowned a little but nodded. "Champion...I'm not one used to being interrupted. Do _not_ do so again."

Naruto looked up at her set features and found himself beginning to smile. "Yes, sister Sally. I will refrain from doing so again. Are we still in Tirisfal Glades?"

"...Not far from it. You have business there?"

"Yes, nothing that can't be put off though. I've grown bored with my work."

"Which is?"

"Whatever entertains me. I don't need gold, I don't have any enemy that must die...I am without direction, beyond the improvement of myself."

"Then perhaps I can give you a direction?"

Naruto smiled kindly at her. "I'm not what you would call a religious man, sister. Seen too many of them pray for help only to be left to die."

To his surprise, she nodded. "I agree, that is why I trained to fight, so those people can look to me to save them and know it shall happen."

Naruto tilted his head, never expecting a lady of the cloth to agree with him in that. "...Well, I guess I could hang around a bit to hear what you have to say." He tried to get up but grimaced. "That's not right." he said in a pained voice.

"You were injured very badly, my spells dull the pain but you won't be leaving this bed for some time. Until then, I guess you're my prisoner."

"You don't act like any sister I've ever met."

"These are harsh times, in a harsh land. The world doesn't need another priestess that just prays." She stood up and headed for the door. "I ask that until you leave, you stay in here unless you ask me first. Some of the...brotherhood here have been known to react violently to strangers."

"I understand, sister, and I shall."

Whitemane nodded and walked out, shutting the door behind her. "You, guard."

"Yes, my lady?"

"My guest's name is Naruto, he will be treated with respect. No one is to bother him except to take him meals, am I understood?"

"Of course, my lady." he replied, saluting.

"I sense that he's a stubborn one. If he tries to walk around before fully healed, remind him that I ask he stay inside. _Remind_ him, not force nor attack him! He isn't an invader nor enemy!"

"Of course, my lady."

Whiteman felt like sighing but didn't. She didn't believe that if Naruto pushed too hard to leave, he wouldn't try to force him back in. But such was the men that fought for Lordaeron.

—oo000oo—

Naruto could honestly say he never enjoyed being a _prisoner_ more than during those days. He didn't get to see much of the outside but Whiteman came by often to talk to him. If nothing else, she was insistent to get Naruto to become a paladin. He wondered if he could himself but then he would remember what all he'd done in his life and shake his head. He just didn't have the mentality for it. His hands stained with blood, he was more like a rogue than a paladin and he didn't think that would change. "Champion, why will you not consider it?"

Naruto did sigh there. "...I have a journal, have you read it?"

"I have looked through a few pages."

"Read it, and then at the end, when you see all the sin in my life, think about if I can truly be a paladin, sister Sally."

She was going to say more but the bells for the evening sermon wrung. "...I shall return later, Naruto." Taking the book in hand, she left and entered the cathedral. Standing before the gathered, she was about to give her speech when she remembered a bit that she had already read. "...No one person, no matter how lofty, is above sin and wrong. No one man, woman, or child is truly innocent. From paladin to High Inquisitor. To be nearer to the Light, we must know this in and of ourselves. We too bare this great burden within ourselves and our cause. There is much that we all wish we needn't do but must be done. I...I, Sally Whitemane, am human and have sinned, and as such, I ask the Light to forgive me of my sins so that I may better serve it in our cause and its own. As we all know, I recently went into a field of battle and saved a warrior there. Why isn't as important as this. When asked to serve the Light, his constant reply is that he has sinned too much to serve it. That though he served the cause of good and justice, the means of which he has done so are acts of evil at times." She swallowed. "This man reminded me, as it says in the Book of the Word, no man is without sin, even those that serve the Light. So, I find myself now, here before you at a loss for words but these that I speak. Tonight...I shall open confessional for any and all that wish to ask to be absolved. May the holy Light guide us into the future. May our steps be sure and our path lit. May we have the strength to protect the weak from harm and the courage to comfort those we would not. By the Eternal Light, amen." She raised her head and moved to the side of the cathedral and waited. She knew the crusaders were confused by this but she knew she was correct. It wasn't long before a woman entered, and began to speak. Whitemane listened and prayed with her for the light to forgive the warrior. She was the first and far from the last. And with each one, Whitemane became more amazed with just what they had done in the name of the Light. Leaving her to wonder how were they serving the Light when they caused so much pain.

When it was all said and done, Whitemane was about to leave the confessional when Renault stepped in. "My lady, does something trouble you?"

"Why would you believe something like that, Mograine?"

"Only that I was caught by surprise by your sermon this evening. You openly admit to have sin, told the Crusaders that they too are with sin, and open the confessional, something that hasn't been done in a _long_ time."

"We are not perfect, Mograine. Not even you. It is some of the first teachings, remember?"

"I remember but to say it..."

"Don't question me, Mograine! What I said was true, moreover, it was said from my heart! Truer words not have I spoken in a long time." She took a calming breath and said, "Do you wish to say something, Mograine. The Light shall listen."

He frowned at her. "No, I am certain of my actions in the Light's name. Even if you are not. I have nothing to be forgiven for." He turned and left.

"Nothing?" she asked him. "Mograine...the confessional shall stay open if you change your mind." He stopped for a heartbeat as if there was something but continued on. She walked out and looked around, feeling...happy that so many looked and felt relieved of a burden they carried. Standing before them once more, she said a final prayer before returning to her room. "Naruto?"

"Yes, sister?"

"...Would you like to confess? I will not judge you."

He looked at her with his head tilt in confusion. "What brought this on?"

"A realization of mine. No person is without sin, I have confessed this and asked my sins forgiven. In this church, it is easy to forget that with the battle of the body around us, we are still in a battle of the soul within us. I reminded everyone of this and listened to a good many repent. Now, I offer the same to you."

"...You already have my journal."

"I know, Champion, but forgiveness can only be obtained through the acknowledging of our sins and asking repentance for them."

"...I'm afraid that it is a bit of a list. Are you sure you aren't going anywhere?"

"Nowhere," she affirmed.

"I don't know how to say it."

"Speak to me as the friend I am then."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "...I was trained as an assassin. And they are skills I have put to use. Though my kill list is kind of short, among their number is the man I saw as my brother, a traitor to my village, Uchiha Sasuke. Though he tried to kill me and supported the cause of evil, he still died at my hands. There have been others...do you really want to listen to this?"

"Only if you are willing to divulge it."

Naruto hesitated once more before revealing everything. From stealing for sport, to lechery, to killing as a ninja and beyond. "There you have it, I have laid myself bare to Kami and everyone. Do you think I can be as you ask?"

"Like this, no. There is but one more thing that needs doing. Close your eyes and pray with me." Kneeling beside him, she clasped her hands and closed her eyes. "Holy light, we stand before you seeking forgiveness for the actions of this man. We beg you, forgive him and let him leave the past behind him so that he may move on. Though he has acted in evil, he has withstood their test to stand a man of honor and courage."

She waited and Naruto realized she meant for him to say something. "...I'm not very good at this. Eh, Holy Light, I...I'm sorry for so much I have done in my life. I wish at times I could do it over, wiser I am now..."

"For we all shall..." Whitemane began.

"For we all shall." Naruto repeated.

"Repent our sins in your name." Whitemane continued.

"Repent our sins in your name." Naruto followed.

"Know in our hearts your blessing."

"Know in our hearts your blessing."

"That we may walk nearer to you."

"That we may walk nearer to you."

"By the Eternal Light, Amen." Whiteman finished, opening her eyes again.

"By the Eternal Light, Amen." Naruto completed, opening his eyes as well.

"The Gods may be harsh, Naruto, but they are fair. You sought forgiveness from them, now seek forgiveness from yourself, and it shall be forgive."

"Just like that?"

"Only for those that truly seek it. Sleep well, Naruto." She stood and began to leave.

"..You too, sister. And...thank you. Tomorrow, can we...about being a paladin I mean..."

"Tomorrow," she replied, smiling.

—oo000oo—

Renault moved away from her window, frowning at finally finding the source of the change in the High Inquisitor. No matter what it took, he was determined to stop it and return her to normal.

—oo000oo—

Sally found an instructor for him quickly, his guard Gabriel as it turned out was a paladin. The man was pleasant in Naruto's opinion and spoke of his family lovingly. He wanted nothing more than for this fighting to end and to return to them. He hadn't seen them nor received word from them in so long he worried for them. Naruto told him that he was sure they were fine. Gabriel first worked to get Naruto to channel the light, to use it as his weapon and him as its. Normally, such required a long time of training to prove oneself worthy of such honor but Naruto surprised everyone, being able to open himself to it quickly within the first few days. After that, he was taught the spells and abilities with ease. Naruto honestly didn't know why he fought so hard but he did and enjoyed it. Well, no, that wasn't true. He saw the reason when he closed his eyes lately. Sister Sally. Whenever she spoke to him, though she rarely smiled, he could tell she was happy and he was happy talking with her. The way she held herself just... He couldn't help it, he was finding himself attracted to her.

He didn't change his gear as his current armor and clothing was better than most and a shield just threw him off. His skill with blades didn't need work, just the used of holy magic. "Naruto," Sally said to him one day.

"Yes, sister?"

"...I haven't been all too truthful to you and I want to apologize."

"Oh, how so?"

"We are in Tirisfal Glade...inside a monastery called the Scarlet Monastery. I, and the men and women around you are all Scarlet Crusaders." Naruto, who had been practicing before she spoke to him, let his weapons slip from his hands. After a very long moment of silence, he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"...I came to Tirisfal because the Scarlet Crusade. I'd been charged with killing some of the chief lieutenants so that it may possibly gain a leadership that will lead it from its current path."

Whitemane hung her head. "I'm not exactly proud of all that we have done," she nearly whispered.

Naruto moved before her and took her hands in his. "Thank you for not telling me, so I didn't make a mistake."

Relief flooded Whitemane before she straightened herself out and said, "It's time for you to get out and train with the others."

"Yes, my lady."

"Before you do though..." She went to her closet and pulled out a white, wide brim hat with one side folded up and a large feather plume sticking up from it. "This was my father's, back when he was alive. Even if you are a paladin, you'll always be a swashbuckler and a scoundrel deep down, like he was. I think this will be perfect for you." She set it on his head and he pushed the tip up.

Looking himself in the mirror, he smiled and agreed. "It's a nice hat."

"There's a wire in the rim, pull it to make it tighter. It also has a few abilities but I'll let you figure that out." She walked out so Naruto followed.

When Naruto got to the training field, he took to it with great excitement at finally being able to move around again. Challenging the first person with skill he could, he pulled both sword and dagger and took his stance, dagger arm held out farther with the sword arm pulled in, ready for a thrust. "Ready," he asked the woman.

"I am," she said, lifting a large sword with both. She came at him in a charge, as if to cut him in two. But Naruto could tell instantly he was the better swordsmen, quick stepping back and to the side while his sword came up and around to the back of the two handed sword, pushing it to the side, followed by spinning along her outstretched arms, coming up behind her with the flat of his blade now held against her throat. "Touche'." He stepped back and sheathed his weapons.

People stared at him in disbelief. While the woman was far from the best, she was the instructor for many and more skilled than most. The woman straightened and looked to him. "Heh, I was expecting a show-off, I shouldn't have gotten careless. Again."

"Very well," Naruto consented.

"Actually, I would like to try my hand," Renualt Mograine said, moving forward into the field, wearing his armor and holding his mace. "Unless of course, you feel you aren't up to it."

"Mograine, he's..." Whitemane started to say but Naruto held up his hand.

"I would be glad to oblige you. If everyone would clear this field, I have a feeling this will take space." Everyone moved back onto the walkways, leaving the melee field, archery field, and ever the crates and barrels of supplies empty. Naruto looked around and grin. "Any time you're...WHOA!" Naruto ducked under the swing before jumped up over the back swing. "Now that's not nice," he chastised. In a spin back, his hands moved so fluidly and quickly, his blades seemed to just appear in his hands. He sidestepped an overhead slash, making a weak stab with the sword, more testing him then going for the strike. Using the armor on his arm, Renualt knocked the attack aside with his forearm and using a single hand to hold that huge mace, he swung it with no less the strength and fury then before. Naruto leaned back, slapping his dagger against the shaft of the mace, then rolling it under and then to the back, controlling the direction of its path. With the mace out of the way, Naruto went for a low strike to the midsection, not really expecting to hit. He didn't as Renualt was able to get back but Naruto had wanted him to. He lost his momentum and now Naruto was on the offense.

As Naruto was using this to get a measure of the man, so was Renualt using it to get a measure of Naruto. His style was showy, calling on many feigns and quick footsteps. So sure of himself, he even made a point that at one point when he for sure had the match, he instead tossed his weapons in the air to catch them in time to again guide Renualt's attack aside. His weapons weren't strong enough to actually catch and parry the much larger and heavier mace but he didn't need to. Naruto was faster than the man by far. At one point, again Naruto controlled the mace with his dagger, turning to the side as he did. This put his sword away from Renualt and the mace in the way of an effective counter attack. So, Naruto slipped the sword behind his back, going right for Renualt's neck, stopping just to nick his chin before Naruto broke off again with a smile. The more he showed off, the more Renualt grew angry. His attacks became more rage driven and for him, it became a dual to the death. Naruto recognized this so he decided to end it. After another overhead slash, Naruto crossed both weapons over it, stabbing them into the ground to hold it in place before letting them go, jumping at Renualt, pushing him to the ground with one hand while raising the other into the air. From the armguard a blade extended six inches pass where his middle finger would end and he brought it down, aiming for Renault's neck. It stopped just short of tasting his blood. "I win," he told the crusader, his chest barely rising and falling as if it was a light workout, a smile still on his face. He got off him and grabbed his blades, cleaning them off and returning them to their sheaths once more.

Anger clearly covering his face, he got up and grabbed his maul. "Again."

"No."

"Again, recruit!"

Naruto turned back to him, and said, "I am not one of your soldiers. I am Whitemane's champion. Challenge me like this again only if you wish to die."

Renualt looked to the High Inquisitor only to see she didn't deny it. While she didn't confirm it either, it meant that the position could possibly be his liked he claimed. He gripped the shaft of his weapon in anger but turned away. "Very well then, champion, defend her well, even if it leads to your death." He walked back to the cathedral.

"Everyone is dismissed," Sally said to them all. When they were gone, she went up to Naruto. "You should not have said that."

"It's true."

"Pledging yourself to the Scarlet Crusade isn't exactly wise."

"I didn't, I pledge myself to you, sister. You saved my life, so it is yours to do with as you please, until that debt is paid or I deem you no longer worthy of that. And I can already tell that will never happen."

She sighed. "Naruto, what will I do with you?" Shaking her head, she returned to her chambers with him, but stopping along the way to get him a tabard with the flame of the Crusade on it. He looked at it a moment before shrugging and putting it on.

—oo000oo—

"_**Speak mortal,"**_ Varimathas said to the cloaked figure before him and lady Sylvanas.

"I bring news of the Scarlet Monastery."

"Speak then," Sylvanas ordered.

"The High Inquisitor has gained a new champion, a man named Naruto. His is a skilled swordsmen, having defeated Renualt Mograine in melee combat."

"Proceed."

"Many of the Crusaders are also in movements right now. The cathedral will be lightly defended for the next few days."

Sylvanas gave them a twisted smile. "Then we shall put this knowledge to good use."

"_**I will send all available troops and mercenaries there at once, my lady,"**_ Varimathas said before he began to issue his orders.

—oo000oo—

By the time the alarm went off, much of the Monastery was under attack, the library, grave yard, armory, and the cathedral. Though the Crusaders fought hard, the numbers were too great and the attackers too skilled. They were being pushed back. At the moment, Naruto was fighting his way out the armory, trying to get back to Whitemane. "Damn it Herod, get your ass moving!" Naruto shouted while throwing a light hammer at one of the Forsaken attacking him.

"I am moving my ass!" Even as he said that, he swung his ax, cutting down three attackers at once. "Keep coming all together, just makes it easier in killing you!"

"Turn undead," Naruto shouted, light blasting off him, burning the creatures around him. "We're almost to the courtyard, from there, I can get us to the cathedral!"

"We need to get everyone else in the armory!"

"Herod, we were in the back and everyone between there and here is dead, they're dead up there too!" Naruto caught an ax between his dagger and sword, forcing it down, before raising a foot over the weapons and kicking that head, dislodging it from the body. "Ew." A roundhouse kick and it was thrown into the wall. They made the courtyard and Naruto grabbed Herod before jumping up onto the roof of the building.

"Release the hounds!" the master hunter, Loksey, shouted his warcry from the courtyard leading to the library. Naruto looked between the cathedral and the man and cursed before crossing his fingers.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" A second Naruto appeared and headed to help the man. "Come on, we must reach Whitemane!"

Herod, still looking after the clone, shook himself and said, "Lead the way!" As they started running, they were quickly joined by the clone and Loksey, who had lost all his heyna.

"What in the name of the light, there's two of him!"

"I'll explain later! Sister Sally and Renualt are in trouble!" They jumped down into the courtyard to the cathedral and started cutting a bloody path through it, losing the clone as they did. Entering the building, they found the defenders engaged with their attackers and Whitemane healing as many as she could.

"High Inquisitor!" Loksey and Herod shouted while Naruto shouted, "Sally!" He ran to her, pushing aside any that got in his path until he jumped over her, killing a rogue that had got behind her.

"Naruto, thank the Light!"

"I couldn't let you die," Naruto said with a smile, though it slipped when Renualt smashed his mace into a warrior to his side. "Renualt."

"Naruto," the man said, almost snarling. "How the bloody hell did they know when to hit us!"

"We don't know sir," Loksey said as he and Herod made their way there through the fighting. "They are attacking all the wings at once, and we have few men left!"

"I can answer that question," a cloaked figure said, walking into the cathedral before hurling spells at the Crusaders around him. The cowl fell back to reveal a skull. "Remember me, Renualt?"

"Bloodmage Thalnos, even in death you haunt us!" the man snapped.

"Yes, this time, I shall kill you for certain." Even as he said that, more Forsaken came in.

"I don't think so," Naruto said, charging forward, his hands moving as his did. The wind blasted out before him, throwing them all back. "Renualt, protect her with your life!" He pushed them back out the door and slammed it shut behind him.

Herod dropped his jaw under his helm. "Where did you find him, High Inquisitor?"

"...He's from beyond the eastern ocean."

—oo000oo—

Behind Naruto, the door came open again just to let Renualt out. "I won't let you do this alone!"

"You idiot, get back there and protect her!"

"You are her champion!" Renualt shot back, "To protect her is your duty now!" Their weapons swung with a crazed abandon, both swearing to give up their lives before anything would befall Sally Whitemane. Exhaustion had long since settle in when no longer they came. Even Thalnos had fallen before them.

"Think...that is...the last of them?"

"Possibly." Renualt looked around at his words. "I've noticed some...thing."

"What's that?"

"Whitemane...has changed...since you came."

"Is that so?"

"Yes... A change I don't like."

"If a person...wants to change...you have to let them."

"No, I don't." Renualt spun, bringing his mace up and around in line to take Naruto's head from his shoulders. Naruto had felt it coming, jumped back, raised the arm that the hidden blade he used before was on, and grabbed the armguard. A loud explosion sounded throughout the courtyard a moment before blood came down Renualt's face from between the eyes.

"Sorry Renualt," Naruto told him as he fell down the steps. He closed his eyes and said, "My life isn't yours to take." Naruto turned back up the stairs into the cathedral, opened the doors to find Herod and Loksey, ax and bow aimed right at him. "Sister?"

"I'm here, Naruto." She limped forward, a stab wound on her left leg. "Renualt?"

"Dead. So is everyone else."

She nodded. "What now, High Inquisitor?" Herod asked.

"With just us, we can't rebuild without getting in touch with the rest of the Crusade," Loksey stated.

"...Might I suggest something," Naruto asked.

"Please," Sally encouraged.

"You said to me once that you weren't proud of what all the Scarlet Crusade had turned into."

"I'm not," she said, getting looks from the two before they slowly began to agree.

"I say the Scarlet Monastery died here, this night. Let us leave and be hunted no more. We'll fight the Scourge on our own."

Herod looked at him uneasily. "That is a battle not many survive."

"Plus with our armor, it'll be easy to spot us as Crusaders," Loksey stated.

Naruto looked down and tore his tabard off. "Then we cast them aside." Loksey and Herod looked to him then to Whitemane, only to see her heading to her chambers. She came out several moments later, wearing her old robes.

"The let us be off," she told them all. The two looked at each other again and shrug. Loksey discarded his tabard, now looking like a normal hunter while Herod went into the field to scavenge some different armor. He came back wearing mithril plate, though he kept his helm, shoulder guard, and ax.

Herod twisted around a bit, getting used to it and said, looking at Naruto. "So, fearless leader, where are we going to go, what are we going to do?" He smirked under his helm. "And how are we going to die?"


	8. Astrid Icearrow

Author's Notes. A story I planned for Astrid and not Naruto.

—oo000oo—

"Sight down the arrow," Freya Icearrow said to her daughter. Both the woman and the girl lifted their bows and looked down the arrows. "Smooth, easy pull on the string until the knuckle of your thumb touches your cheek bone." They drew the arrow back. "Remember, the arrow pulls left of the bow so look straight down the arrow. Compensate for dropping if needed. Now, release." They let go and arrows from both flew powerfully and slammed into the targets near the center each. "Well done, Astrid."

"I did it, mother, I did it!" Astrid Icearrow, daughter of Freya Icearrow, one of the Shield Maidens, cheered happily, making her mother smile. Looking up at the sky, she could see it was going to be a beautiful day.

"Yes, you did. Let us continue and keep the streak going." Astrid nodded enthusiastically before pulling the next arrow.

They had been practicing since before sun up and Astrid was doing extremely well. Deciding to stop for breakfast, the two sat down on the ledge of the Brunhildar Village, looking down on the lands below. "…Mother, what's out there," Astrid asked.

"Out there, eh? Well, west of here on the other side of that peak is Sifreldar Village. Near Icecrown Glacier is Valkyrion Village. And the Frost Dwarves live on the mountain top over there on the other side of that peak. The Storm Giants live Dun Niffelem to the east."

"I know that, mother, but what's beyond those?"

"Beyond those? Well…it's been some time since I thought of that." She rubbed her chin and thought about it a bit. "A map I once read said that pass Icecrown is Sholazar Basin, it's supposed to be green from all the plants. South of Storm Peaks is Zul'Drak, the kingdom of the ice trolls. South more of that is the Vrykul kingdom of the Howling Fjord. You must never go near them, Astrid."

"Why, mother? They are vrykul too."

"They are, but they have sworn the Titans their enemies. Thorim is our king and leader; they only worship Ymiron, a vrykul _male_ of all things." Freya looked disgusted at that. "Then somewhere on the ocean you'll find the Kvaldir, the sea faring vrykul."

"And what else is there?"

"So full of questions are you? Well, I'm not sure. There is a place called the Dragon Waste but why it's called that I don't know. The Sons of Hodir tell of a forest made completely of crystal. Creatively enough, they call it the Crystalsong. Thorim said once that there is a great Titan keep called Wintergrasp. And near that is the Borean Tundra."

"And what else?"

Freya smiled at her daughter's curiosity. "I don't know."

"I want to know," Astrid said, looking into the distance. "I'm going to be the first person to visit it all, and when I come back, I'll be as great as Sif herself." She spoke in reverence of the queen of the Hildnir and wife of Thorim.

"Will you now? What makes you think anyone can be that great?" Freya picked her up and tickled her. These were the Hildnir, honor bound warriors one and all. But they weren't in war now, no fighting at the moment, and in the safety of their village, a mother was allowed to be a mother.

Later, Astrid was out in the planes, hunting. She wasn't very old, only seventy, not a child but not yet a woman either, nor was she tall, only eight feet. Her mother was almost fifteen feet tall and over two and a half centuries. Lady Sif was four centuries old. Though her mother was a shield maiden, Astrid wanted to be a huntress like the heroine Brunhilda, the first queen of the Hildnir.

Her bow held in hand, she stalked a caribou. Getting as close as she dared, she pulled the arrow back like her mother taught her when the caribou lifted its head and began to look around, searching for something. Astrid held her breath, afraid she was discovered. A roar that shook her to her bones sent that thought away as one of the bears of the Hibernal Cave charged the caribou and smacked it with one of her great paws. The caribou was sent flying near a dozen feet before stopping. The bear lumbered over to it and picked it up in its jaws to go eat somewhere. Astrid wanted to yell at her for taking her kill but she didn't dare. Instead she just cursed. It was too much. The bear stopped and looked to her. "…No," she whispered. It dropped the caribou. "Please stay back." It turned to her fully. She tensed her muscles to begin running with all possible speed. It turned to her and roared. Astrid jumped up to run.

"NOW, NOW, NO NEED FOR THAT." A giant hand grabbed the bear and picked it up. It struggled in it but to no avail. Astrid looked up as a storm giants grabbed the caribou as well and set them a good bit away. He then turned back to her. "HELLO, LITTLE SISTER. ALMOST CAUGHT YOU, YES," he said kindly.

"Thank you, sir," Astrid said respectfully.

"YOU'RE QUITE WELCOME," he said with a smile, "ANYTHING TO HELP THE PEOPLE OF OUR SWORN BROTHER THORIM." He looked at her closely. "AREN'T YOU A BIT SMALLER THAN NORMAL FOR A HILDNIR?"

"I'm not yet a grown woman."

"THEN SHOULDN'T YOU STILL BE IN THE VILLAGE?"

"Well…I wanted to hunt, to prove myself!"

"YOU WILL HAVE PLENTY OF TIME TO DO THAT; INSTEAD YOU SHOULD BE BUSY BEING A CHILD." He nodded to himself. "YOU'RE ONLY YOUNG ONCE."

"But I want to be a huntress," she said, almost pouting. _'Unbelievable, even the giants think I'm too young!'_

"THEN WHERE IS YOUR COMPANION?"

"Companion?"

"WELL, ALL HUNTRESSES MUST HAVE A COMPANION, IT IS A SIGN OF WHO THEY ARE AND THEIR BOND WITH THE WORLD AROUND THEM." He sat down, shaking the ground as he did. "WHY I REMEMBER THIS HUNTRESS FROM VALKYRION THAT HAD ONE OF THE SPIRIT BEAST, A BEAR IF I REMEMBER RIGHT. SHE WAS POWERFUL. THE TWO OF THEM WERE INSEPARABLE, SO MUCH SO THAT WHEN ONE DIED, THE OTHER DID TOO FROM HEARTACHE."

"But I thought huntresses were the best hunters."

"THEY ARE, BECAUSE THEIR CONNECTION WITH ANIMALS. YOU BECOME ONE WITH THEM AND UNDERSTAND THEM. YOU ARE OF THEM."

"So…if I want to become a huntress, I must become one with animals?"

"THAT'S USUALLY HOW IT WORKS."

Astrid nodded in understanding. "Maybe I should spend some time in the wilds for a bit."

"IF YOU THINK THAT WILL HELP. COME ON, LITTLE ONE, I'LL TAKE YOU HOME." Offering her his hand, she stepped on it and he began walking the way to Brunhildar Village. Stopping outside it, he set her down and headed back. "BETTER LUCK ON YOUR NEXT HUNT," he wished her.

—oo000oo—

Some years later, Astrid was once again sitting on the ledge overlooking the valley beneath her village. She could trace the way down for a bit with her eyes but even for a vrykul, it was too dangerous without the proper gear. Getting up, she looked around before running off into the plain between Brunhildar Village and Dun Niffelem. She looked around and spotted one, a frost protodrake. Trying to keep her smile from getting too big, she ran into Dun Niffelem. She waved to the giants around her as she went to see him, Hodir the king of the giants. "WELL, HELLO AGAIN LITTLE ONE. AND WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?"

"Sir, I was wondering if I could use your spear."

"HA, WHY AM I NOT SURPRISE! LET ME GUESS, YOU WANT TO HUNT A PROTODRAKE?"

She looked at him sheepishly. "I do."

"AND DO YOU HAVE YOUR MOTHER'S PERMISSION TO DO SO?"

"I'm a grown woman now," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't need my mother's permission!"

"SURE, SURE. I CAN'T LITTLE ONE, YOU KNOW THAT."

"But it's tradition!"

"IT IS," Hodir agreed. "BUT YOU AREN'T READY YET."

"Not yet, not yet! Everyone says not yet, how am I supposed to become great if I can't do anything! If I'm never allowed to try and fail, then how am I to learn!"

He frowned at her. "INSTEAD OF ASKING WHY NOT, MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO THOSE OLDER AND WISER THAN YOU. YOU DON'T NEED TO FAIL LIKE WE DID."

"And why did you fail, you had those older and wiser than you there, didn't you!"

Hodir looked away sheepishly. He did have those there but he insisted on this same thing. It seemed each generation is determined to push their limits even with those there to tell them a better way. "…START UP THE FORGE; I NEED A GOOD WEAPON FOR THE LITTLE ONE!"

Astrid cheered happily as the clang of a hammer striking saronite rang out. When the almost musical hammering ended, she was given a halberd. "THAT SPEAR MAY NOT HAVE A HISTORY, LITTLE ONE, BUT I'M SURE YOU WILL ONE DAY GIVE IT ITS OWN LEGEND," the smith said, giving her the halberd. She gave it an experimental swing and nearly giggled. The giants were some of the best smiths there was and this weapon was a testament to that.

"Thank you so much!"

"JUST TRY NOT TO GET HURT IN TESTING YOUR LIMITS," Hodir warned her. "I WOULD HATE FOR MY FAVORITE LITTLE SISTER TO DIE FOR SOMETHING I DID."

"I won't! Just you wait and see I'm going to be the next heroine of the Hildnir _and_ the Storm Giants!"

That made Hodir laugh. "I LOOK FORWARD TO THAT DAY, LITTLE ONE." He then gave her a 'light' pat on the head. "TRY SOMETHING SMALLER THAN A FULL GROWN PROTO DRAKE FIRST, THOUGH."

"If you insist," Astrid nearly grumbled. Everyone was trying to restrain her; she wanted to do what the other Hildnir did and have a battle between herself and the protodrake. She had seen them hanging onto one as it flew around, trying to claw them and knock them off, dropping them to their deaths. She wasn't put off by seeing a few do just that, victory was a great honor.

Jumping down to lower levels, she ran through the gate and back into the fields. Spear in hand; she crouched in the snow under a white cloak, waiting for one to come by. She spotted one and almost threw it but stopped. It was a grown bull; she swore she wouldn't fight one that big. Taking another look around, she spotted one that was close to adulthood but still a few years from it. It was perfect. Holding tight to her end of the rope on the spear, she gave it a throw. It took the protodrake in the side, making it roar in anger more than pain. Bracing her feet for when it tried to fly away, she was surprised when it instead came at her.

Ducking under its claws, she stood back up in time to see the rope go taut then she was flying through the air right at the mountain side. Holding out her legs with her knees bent, she accepted the hit and started running to get closer. When it pulled away from the mountain, she jumped off, swinging clear of trees and other things it tried to hit her with. Climbing up, she swung this way and that to dodge her claws before holding onto her side and pulling out the spear. "One of us will not see the next dawn," she shouted, grinning madly from the adrenaline in her blood. Pulling back, she stabbed the halberd into its side again, this time getting a roar of pain. She expected the flight to last some time but she forgot something. That was with a full grown protodrake, not a young like this one. Before she pulled it back to stab again, they crashed. Astrid was thrown from it but landed on the soft wooly fur found inside a protodrake nest. Standing back up and holding her halberd at the ready, she moved over to finish her. The protodrake saw her and whined pitifully and struggled to get back up but couldn't, the protodrake was looking at something to the side. She stood over it about to bring the ax blade down on her head but stopped and looked around. This nest was hers, Astrid could tell. It was made for her size and had some of her scales in it. And protodrake only made nest when there was need of them. Though she was young, she was carrying eggs, and now she was dying. She dropped the blade and knelt by her. "I'm so sorry," she said, scarcely believing the words came from her mouth. Stroking her neck, she moved to the side to see how bad it was. Astrid winced, seeing her aim had been true once again. She might survive at this point but she might not. Taking some herbs from her pouch, she chewed them into a pulpous and spread it over the wounds, making her almost growl. "There there, it'll be alright, I'm sorry." She tying her cloak around her for a bandage, she secured it and tried to get her in a more comfortable position. By now, the protodrake was watching her confused. They weren't dumb creatures; she knew they were capable of speech between themselves, so she prayed she understood what Astrid was doing.

"Is it any better," Astrid asked, moving near her head. The protodrake leaned her head to the side and licked her. "I hope that's a yes."

The protodrake gave soft moan that was returned to Astrid's reply. Looking behind her, Astrid saw a young protodrake climb out of the fur and move over to them wearily. "Oh, you're so cute," Astrid said, kneeling down to pet it. She looked around for more but didn't see any. "Where are the others?" The mother looked away sadly and Astrid understood. She didn't have a mate and she was too young to protect them all the time so hunters have gotten to them until only this one from the clutch survived. "I'm sorry,


	9. Knight of the Old Code

Author's Notes. As I wrote this, it quickly became my favorite and am continuing it now. The main Character is _**not**_Naruto but someone else. She is a paladin that becomes the adopted daughter of Sir Zeliek before he goes to fight in the Plague Lands, gets killed, and is made the Horseman of War.

—oo000oo—

Sir Zeliek trotted his horse through the forest of Ashenvale as he headed to Auberdine, the night elf port city. He was heading home from the battle of Mount Hyjal against the Burning Legion. It would've been an uneventful ride until he heard fighting from within the trees and the pained yells of a woman. Turning in the direction the sounds, he charged into the trees. What he found was a few minotaur standing over a night elf woman wearing feathered clothes. "Leave her be!" He charged them, lance tip leading. Spearing one of them in the flank, he pushed it aside breaking the weapon as he did. "Your evil will die this day," he called as he came back around sword drawn. The other minotaur faced him, snarling and hefting his spear. The two ran at one another and the Minotaur hit first with his longer weapon. The spear rammed into Sir Zeliek's shield, breaking as he swung his sword down slashing across the chest of the beast-man.

Both monsters dead, he turned to the night elf woman only to be surprised that she wasn't a night elf at all. Feathers were on her lower body with a large tail plumage and wings on her arms. She was wounded bad from the look of it and needed help. "I am here to help, milady," he said to her as he got down.

"Stay back," she snarled.

"If you don't get help you could die," he replied, holding out some bandages. As he tried to get close, she raked at him with her talons and claws. "Milady stop please! I mean you no harm!" He jumped back when she clawed his breastplate. Moving back to his horse, he took off his sword and scabbard and placed it on the saddle horn. "Please let me help."

She looked at him angrily a moment longer before just falling limp on the ground. "You wish to help me?"

"I do."

She looked to a nest where he heard crying coming from. "My wing is broken and I know I will die soon. If you wish to help, care for my daughter."

Sir Zeliek looked to the nest and back again. "I am sure I can still help you."

She moved the arm covering her stomach to reveal an impressive gash. "Even I know what will happen if you get stabbed in the liver. I'm dying. Take care of my daughter."

He nodded after a moment. "I will care for her as if she was my own blood."

Stepping away from the wounded harpy, he went to the nest and climbed over the edge. There, surrounded by bones, rotting meat, and covered in filth, was a little girl. She growled at the man when she saw him. "Come here little one," he said to her. When he reached for her, she swatted at his hands much like a cat would. "Spirited little girl aren't you. Owe!" He picked her up and narrowed his eyes at her as she giggled. Climbing down, he walked over to the harpy and said, "I have her." The baby reached for her mother but he couldn't give her to her.

"Hush my little one," she said, caressing her face. Pulling away, she leaned against a tree to await her death. "Now go."

"Very well, milady. Good bye." As he climbed back up the horse, the little girl began to cry again. "Hush now, it'll be alright." He cradled her in his arms, making sure his armor was what she clawed at when she did something.

—oo000oo—

He arrived at the port and received many odd looks for the harpy child. Or it might have been that he was human or a combination of the two. "I'm looking for a boat to head to Stormwind," he said to one of the guards.

She looked to the babe wearily and said, "I know, many of your kind has arrived to head home. There is a boat leaving this afternoon. What are you doing holding…her?"

"I came upon her mother after she was attacked. I offered to help and she said to take care of her daughter."

"Isn't that going…too far for a harpy?"

"Maybe, this little girl is a feisty one, but I am a man of my word. I said I would help so I will. And I could not leave a child alone in a forest."

The night elf covered her nose and waved the air away from her. "Well, make sure to clean her before doing anything else. She smells like a slaughter house. You'll probably regret this, sir."

"…No, I won't. Where can I give her a bath?"

"…You can at the inn."

"Thank you, dear lady." Riding to the inn and being directed to the bath, he set her in the water. She complained a bit before she began to play in the water. Sir Zeliek couldn't help but smile at her. Once all the dirt and grime was off of her, she was a very pretty little girl. "…Aliizsa," he decided to name her. Aliizsa looked to him with a smile as she splashed the water a bit.

—oo000oo—

Sir Zeliek rode his horse to his home outside of Stormwind once more. In the years since he had fought at Hyjal, he had changed his plans. He meant to go north and fight the scourge but now that he had a daughter, he stayed here in Azeroth. He spent a lot of time training others to be paladins and he knew many that would be great one day. "Aliizsa," he called out.

"Daddy!" His little girl poked her head out of a tree with a beaming smile on her face at the sight of him. "Daddy, daddy, daddy!" She dropped down and flew to the air to him, hugging him around the neck.

"How was my little girl today," he asked the six year old.

"I behaved, daddy! I missed you!"

"And I missed you." He gave her a kiss and continued home. Once there, he began making dinner for them. "Did you do your studies," he asked.

"Yes daddy."

"Then let's check. Numbers."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…oh, and ten. See daddy!"

"Very good. Letters?"

A b c d e f g h i j k l…l…"

"M," Sir Zeliek offered.

"M n o p q r s…um…"

"Um is not a letter. T."

"Yes, daddy. T u v w x y z."

"Very good Aliizsa."

"Daddy, when can I go to school," she suddenly asked.

"School?"

"Yes, daddy. When can I go? You said I could when I was old enough and it's lonely here during the day."

Sir Zeliek did remember he said that and she was old enough to go now but… "You sure you want to go? You can wait another year…or two."

"Daddy!"

"Okay, okay, I'll take you into Stormwind tomorrow to school."

"Yay! Thank you daddy!" She flew up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

—oo000oo—

Aliizsa looked around in awe as she rode in front of her father, wearing a sundress that could easily slip over her wings and feathers. Stormwind looked so incredible to her and she had never seen something like this before. "Daddy, who's that?"

"That's one of the city guard, Aliizsa."

"And him?"

"He's also a guard."

"And her? Who's she, she's pretty."

"She's…Good morning, Milady Prestor."

"Sir Zeliek, it is good to see you. And who is this?"

"This is my daughter Aliizsa."

"Is she now?" Aliizsa tilted her head at that, not understanding what she meant. She didn't even realize that she looked different from other people. Her skin was a pale blue like the horizon sky and her feathers was a beautiful crimson. She didn't even realize that she was a harpy, not a human.

"She may not be my blood but I love like she is," Sir Zeliek told her.

"Well then, far be it for me to dispute whom is part of your family. Is she going to be part of your house, Sir Zeliek?"

"She already is," he said pridefully.

"The first nonhuman to be part of the nobles of Stormwind." She shook her head as she walked away.

"Scales," Aliizsa suddenly said. Lady Prestor stopped a bit stiffly and turned around. Aliizsa jumped down from the horse to the ground to pick up a small handful of shiny black scales. "Look daddy, scales! Think there is a lizard around?"

Her father took one and looked it over. "Possibly, though they might be regents. Like fish scales or dragon scales."

"Ooh!" She looked at them a bit owlishly before showing them to Lady Prestor. "Aren't they pretty?"

"…They are, child. Do you like them?"

"I do, I do!"

"Well then, you should keep them."

Aliizsa hugged them close as she smiled and flew back up to her father. "Daddy, can I make a necklace out of these?"

"I don't see why not. Have a good day Lady Prestor." Nudging his horse forward, he continued on until reaching the Cathidral district. Going over to the school, he got down and pulled her down. "Ready?"

"Uh-huh!" Taking his hand, she followed him up the stairs and into the school. There he saw many children sitting at their desk waiting for the start of class, having fun. "Ooh, can I join them?"

"Not so fast, have to meet your teacher first." He didn't have to wait long when a woman came up to him. "Hello ma'am."

"Good morning sir," she said bowing her head to him. "How may I help you today?"

"I want to enroll my daughter," he told her.

"Very well." She glanced to Aliizsa and said, "Adopted?"

"Yes, will that be a problem?"

"No, it shouldn't. It's just…many children pick on those that are different. I try to stop it but it does happen."

"My daughter is strong, she won't let that stop her."

She smiled and said, "Good. Class will begin shortl, sir."

"Very well." He crouched down and kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I love you, Aliizsa."

"I love you, daddy."

"No remember, don't get into fights."

"Yes daddy."

"And don't claw up anyone or anything."

"Yes daddy," she said a bit exasperated.

"And don't…"

"Daddy! You can go now."

Sir Zeliek sighed and hugged her once more. "Take care, I'll be here to pick you up when class is over."

"Okay, daddy."

Sir Zeliek hesitated in leaving her but he left the building and went to the cathedral where he helped new and aspiring paladins grow into their power and position.

Aliizsa watched him go before looking around for an empty desk and chair. She spotted one and was about to sit in it when a boy came up and said, "That's my seat."

"Okay." She went to another and again a boy came up and said it was his. She pursed her lips in frustration when she went to another. Once more a boy came up.

"Seat's ta…"

Aliizsa pushed the desk over and finished. "Taken? Really? Wow, every chair and desk taken, imagine that." She turned around, spread her arms, and flew up into the rafters, her feathers a bit flustered.

—oo000oo—

Sir Zeliek was going through the fight stances when he heard something that sounded like people cheering something on. Only it was with children voices. "…She didn't. Continue your practice," he told his students before rushing out of the cathedral. Outside, the students had spilled out of the class, looking on something in the center. When one of them said get her, he knew what it was. "Stop this at once," he shouted, pushing his way through to the center. Like he thought, Aliizsa was in a fight with a boy about three years older and she was giving better than she got. Grabbing them by the back of their clothes and pulling them apart, he said, "What is going on here!"

"She is," the boy said with a swollen lip and a black eye already forming. "She's been nothing but trouble since she got here!"

"He said I was ugly and so were my parents," Aliizsa yelled back. "He said I should fly off for the winter and he wouldn't let me sit down at a desk!"

"Is that true," Sir Zeliek asked the boy.

"She doesn't belong here anyway," he protested. "Humans only!"

"That's why no one likes you," an elven girl yelled at him. "Nothing but a bully!"

"Anyone that want to learn may do so here," Sir Zeliek told him harshly. "And Aliizsa, I told you to behave!"

"But daddy!"

"No buts!"

The boy laughed and said, "He's your father! Steal her from a nest?" Sir Zeliek cut a harsh glare at him and said, "Who are you, boy?"

"…Jeremy Stonecutter."

"Ah, the Stonecutters. I know you parents, when you get home tell your mother and father I wish to speak to them about your behavior."

"And who are you," he demanded.

"Sir Zeliek Drakefire of House Drakefire. Paladin in service of the crown." All the children hushed up at that name until one of them said busted at the boy that was in trouble. "Am I understood?

"Y-Yes sir."

"Good. Now, all of you children back inside right this instant." Aliizsa tried to move inside with them. "Not you." She winced at the tone he said that.

When it was just the two of them, Sir Zeliek turned her around and let her go. "Yes, father," she said softly.

"Aliizsa, I said to behave, to not get in a fight. Why didn't you listen?"

"…I don't know," she said, looking to the ground.

"You do too, why didn't you listen," he said a bit more sternly.

"…He was being mean. He said I didn't belong here with them or you."

"Aliizsa, you're not as strong as he is, you could've been hurt."

"I'm sorry."

"Aliizsa," he knelt down and lifted her chin to look at him. "Listen, remember the bones in the meat of our stew?"

"Yes daddy."

"They are solid, remember?"

"Yes."

"But do you also remember the bones in the roast birds?"

"…They're hollow."

"Right, so they can fly. You're bones are hollow too so they can break more easily. So no more fights, understand?"

"…Yes father."

"Just ignore him the best you can if he get mean again, okay?"

"Okay."

"That's my little girl." He kissed her again, turned her around, and gave her a light push forward. "Go on in, don't want you missing a lesson."

"Okay daddy." She went back inside and looked for a desk. This time she was waved over by several children with pointed ears.

"Hello Aliizsa," a boy said to her. "I'm Ilphbryn."

"I'm Streea," the girl that spoke up earlier said.

"I'm Eilistraee," another girl said. "That was very neat how you beat him up."

"My daddy doesn't want me to do that again," she said quietly.

"Don't worry, if he tries something, he'll have to deal with all of us," Ilphbryn told her. "Want to be our friends?"

She smiled and said, "I do!" Sir Zeliek had stayed a moment longer and had watched them interact. He smiled at them before leaving feeling better than he had all day.

—oo000oo—

That evening, Sir Zeliek picked his daughter up and was about to walk home with her when several guards came up to him. "Sir Zeliek, King Wrynn would like to speak to you."

"Very well," Sir Zeliek replied, turning his horse in the direction of the castle. Trotting up through the gate, he handed the mount off to a squire and went inside, holding Aliizsa's hand.

"Father, who is King Wrynn?"

"He is our king and leader, Aliizsa. He is also my distant cousin."

"Really?"

"Yes, the Drakefire house has lived together with the Wrynn for a long time and whenever one goes into battle, the other has join them. Now, when we stand before him bow. If he bows to us you must bow lower. Don't speak unless asked a question."

"Yes father."

Inside the throneroom, Varian looked to him and smiled. "Zeliek, I'm glad you've come."

"Of course, your majesty," Sir Zeliek said smoothly, bowing his head to him. Seeing him bow, Aliizsa curtsied.

"Now now, enough of that," he said to him, stepping down and patting him on the arm. "You are my friend and cousin, you don't need to be so formal."

"I am also a knight and paladin in your service."

Varian sighed before looking down at Aliizsa. "And this is the daughter I've heard so much about today. And your name is?"

"I am Aliizsa sir," she said a bit unsure how to respond.

"I'm happy to meet you Aliizsa," he said, kneeling down to look at her better. "You are very beautiful."

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

"Zeliek, keeping a cute thing like her away from your cousin." He shook his head disapprovingly.

"I thought it best to raise her away from the city."

"Oh very well. But I'm sure that Anduin would like to meet her."

"Your son, King Varian?"

"Of course, maybe our children can play together. He should be here now as a matter of fact." Varian looked around before checking behind his throne. "Ah ha, there you are." Taking his son by the hand, he led him out. "Anduin, I want you to meet your cousin, Aliizsa."

They looked to one another before Anduin stuck his tongue out at her. "Blegh."

A gesture Aliizsa returned as well as pulling down an eyelid to go with it. "Anduin," Varian snapped.

"Aliizsa," Zeliek scolded.

"He started it," Aliizsa said, pointing to Anduin.

"She's a girl, father! I don't want to play with her!" Both fathers sighed, the battle continued. "Besides, what good can a girl be?"

"Oh yeah," Aliizsa said to him. "I'm going to be a paladin one day and go on adventures and save people! What about you?"

"I'm the prince of Azeroth," Anduin reminded.

"Pft. A paladin is so much better than a prince! You just sit in a stuffy throne room all day while the fun happens outside."

"I'll show you fun," Anduin said, running over, taking her hand, and running off into the castle to show her all the fun things he did.

"…Every generation," Varian muttered.

"Remember when you did that to me," Sir Zeliek said with a wry smile.

"Yeah, at the end of the day you said a paladin was still better than a prince. You said you wanted to be like Lord Lothar."

Sir Zeliek nodded as he thought about that man. "There is no greater love than to give one's life for your people," he quoted. Lothar said that about his service to the people of Azeroth. They were silent a moment when Sir Zeliek cleared his throat and said, "I'm sorry I haven't visisted. You or Tiffin."

"…You were hurt as hard by her death as I was." Tiffin Drakefire Wrynn, Varian's deceased wife and Zeliek's deceased sister. Technically they weren't cousins. Their families were married to one another but they were big families. They weren't related by blood but by ties just as close. "So what happened? Haven't really seen you around since…before the third war."

"Jaina Proudmoore asked for help from any that would give it. I gave it."

"And while you were there…" Aliizsa flew across the room, holding a flute and laughing as Anduin chased after her. "…You got a daughter. A daughter that is…" She flew back through being chased by Anduin still and a couple of guards now. "…A lot like you when you were at that age," he said with a smirk.

"Well, it wasn't planned," Sir Zeliek said, taking a few steps forward. When next Aliizsa flew through he caught her, took back the flute, and let her go.

"Daddy!"

"Might want to run," he told her as the ones chasing her came closer.

"Agh!" She turned and flew from the room. Moving back, he gave the flute to Varian.

"…Think she will be a paladin?"

"Something I noticed very quickly with my little girl, if she wants to do something she stops at nothing to do it." They looked to the guards that walked in with a child under each arm, Anduin and Aliizsa. "I'll take my daughter."

"Yes, Sir Zeliek." Sir Zeliek took Aliizsa's hand and said, "You two done now?" She was going to say no but a look she recognized on his face.

She nodded, "Yes daddy."

"Still think being a prince is boring," Anduin asked.

"Yes," Aliizsa and Sir Zeliek said at the same time.

"Is not," Anduin and Varian replied, making the fathers laugh and the children stare at them wondering what's so funny.

—oo000oo—

Aliizsa stood in the training area within Stormwind, her spear spinning around in her hands. She was fifteen now and her training as a paladin was complete. Anduin had just located his father again after a rather long time spent away and the city was recovering from the attack from black dragons. People were tense about what was going to happen next, most people…but her. She trusted herself, her path, and her father. He wasn't worried so neither were she. A spin around and she found her spear blocked by a man she smiled at. "Sir Fordragon."

"Lady Aliizsa, you look beautiful today."

"Thank you, Sir Bolvar."

"How far has your training come?"

She sighed. "I could have been a paladin long ago but father won't let me go yet. 'Average trained is average death'," she quoted her father.

Only for Bolvar Fordragon to nod. "Such is truth. Many of the paladins around now may have had experience as their teacher and they have become quite strong for it but for every one of them, three do not make it. You will get your chance and when you do, you will thank Sir Zeliek for doing that."

"Maybe. But I want to go so badly! There are heroes coming back from beyond the Dark Portal with experience that I could never get here in the school!"

"You want to go so badly?"

"I do!

"…Then spar with me." She froze at that. Bolvar Fordargon was the strongest paladin since Uther the Lightbringer, there was no way she could win. But if he could convince her father…

"Very well, Sir Fordragon." She stepped away from him and waited for him to motion that they may begin. He nodded approvingly at her and pulled out his shield and sword. A quite motion and Aliizsa stabbed forward with her spear. Bolvar twisted aside and looked to her expectantly. Facing the blade edge to his throat, she pushed it forward. She nearly slit his throat but he got his shield up and blocked it while his sword came up and knocked it aside. Spinning around, she swung her spear wide, forcing him back. Stabbing it into the ground she made a pole-vault kick, clawing his shield with her talons. Kicking off him she back flipped and came down with light gathering in her hand. "Holy Wrath!"

Holding up his shield to block it again, he went for a stab. Parrying with her spear, she jumped up into the air and called out, "Judgement!" A hammer of light came down and slammed into him. Bolvar was thrown from his feet and his sword came from his hands. Aliizsa was about to move in but she froze. He couldn't defend herself and her father taught her better than that. Landing, she stabbed the spear into the ground and went to the sword. Picking it up, she turned to offer it to him.

Only to find him clapping and standing. "Bravo, bravo. We knew that you had the power to do it, but we questioned if you were ready for it."

"We," Aliizsa questioned.

"Of course, your father had been wondering when you would be ready. Just a matter of a test of your mettle." Aliizsa wasn't sure what she should have felt at that but shock and a bit upset came to the forefront. "Don't be mad, I required it more than he did."

"…I'm still a bit upset."

"Well, that's also life, Aliizsa. People will test you a lot in your life, even on things you feel you shouldn't be tested on. If you truly wish to go and help people, you will find a very heavy burden placed on you often."

"I know I can handle it."

Bolvar sighed, many people have said that before going off to their death. "Head home, Lady Aliizsa. You and your father have been invited to a ball this evening."

Aliizsa sighed, she hated going to these things since the first one she had to go to when she was eleven. Just because she was the daughter of a knight she had to attend and spend time with those twig figured, twittering, birdbrain, little aristocrat girls that think it's better to be helpless and saved by a knight in shining armor than to _be_ the knight in shining armor. She has been making excuses to skip them all since she was thirteen but somehow she doubted she would get out of this one. "I would, Sir Bolvar, but I believe I have one of my paladin test this evening and there is no way I could do that and arrive smelling…all flowery."

"Oh, I'm sure that is true," Bolvar said with a smile. "Which is why I gave you the test now."

"Blood and bloody ashes," she cursed.

"Go home, I shall see you there. Please look your best."

"Yes, sir Bolvar," she said in a defeated voice.

"Don't sound so disheartened, it won't be so bad."

Images of spending the night with girls that would giggle and sigh at the sight of knights and comment about how handsome they were made her dispute that.

—oo000oo—

"Father, must I wear…this infernal contraption," Aliizsa asked looking over her gown of silks. She was dressed in white with jewelry of ruby and silver, save for her necklace. That was a silver chain with gilded black dragon scales. She felt like an oversized doll.

"Yes, you must," he said in humor. He was dress nicely as well and felt a bit uncomfortable but that was to be expected. He wore armor more after then clothes fit for a ball. Boots clicking on the stone as they walked up the stairs, Aliizsa was grateful that her talons prevented her from wearing dancing slippers or something silly like that. Some people thought it unsightly but she didn't care. She loved to move freely. Even her armor was special made to provide protection without ruining her flight and speed. Still her feet were free of restraint.

Coming to the ballroom, they waited at the door to be announced. "Sir and Lady Drakefire," the man standing there called as they entered. They walked in and could see the ball already in full force. Music was being played and Varian was talking with people. They could see a night elf with antlers being the focus of much attention as well as an elf being looked at in suspicion.

She winced in pain and said, "When can I leave?"

"When the party is over," Zeliek told her sternly. On this he would brook no opposition.

She sighed but followed him in dutifully. The Night Elf looked to her and began to walk over. He was a strange sight, such a large man in dancing clothes. "Good evening Sir and Lady Drakefire. I must admit, when Varian told me of a harpy noble within the city I was a little skeptical."

"Harpy? Father, are you familiar with that name?"

"No…But I suppose it is the name of your people."

The night elf chuckled and said, "I am Broll Bearmantle."

"Yes, King Varian has told me of you," Zeliek said, bowing his head to him.

Aliizsa made a slight grimace before grabbing her dress, careful not to put a hole in it with her claws, and curtsied. "A pleasure to meet you Sir Broll."

"Just Broll, please, I am no knight. Which I understand you are already, young lady."

"I strove hard to obtain it, to make my father proud," she said with a smile.

"And you have done that," Sir Zeliek said. "Excuse me Broll, daughter, King Varian is motioning me to him." He stepped back, turned on his heel, and walked over to the returned king. Varian was no longer the same man from prior his departure and Sir Zeliek could see it all too clearly. Had his sister survived, Zeliek did not know how she would view this new Varian Wrynn. "Yes, my King?"

"Zeliek, it has been some time since you last visited me," he said trying to make his usual smile and comment. It was strained by the weight he held on his shoulders now.

"Forgive me, my king, I know it has been too long since I last met with you and my sister."

Varian said the words, he made the actions, but it felt different and wrong. Years as a slave would do that to someone. "Your daughter has grown while I was away. I was surprised when I came back and saw how big she was. Or Anduin for that matter." He looked to his son, a young man himself now. "Tell me, you have been keeping an eye out for him, haven't you?"

"Two eyes, whenever I could spare them. And with a growing daughter that wasn't often enough I fear."

Now Varian really did smile. "She has grown very beautiful. I understand she is the envy of many women now. An exotic beauty."

Sir Zeliek looked to her as Broll had taken her over to Valeera Sanguinar and the three of them relaxed now that they were with others that didn't care for prim and proper. He looked to her and only saw that little baby girl playing in the bath water. "I honestly can't say for sure if that is true."

Varian looked to him and understood. "Our children do seem to have grown up when we weren't looking."

"…I don't think it's fair, really. She should still be small and flitting about looking at all the wonderful things, not a fighter heading off into battle. She's only a child."

"All children grow up eventually."

Sir Zeliek blinked and wiped an eye, finding a tear. "Have I really grown so old as to forget that? Have I really loved someone so much as to wish it to stop?"

"Not so old, my brother," Varian told him. "You or I." He looked over to the three again but this time it was to someone else besides Aliizsa.

Sir Zeliek followed the gaze and nodded. "That is the Lady Sanguinar, is she not?"

"She is."

"I believe she is an exotic beauty herself. Has she caught your attention?"

Varian tore his gaze away from her and said, "What do you mean?"

"Well, if I may say so, I believe you have caught hers. I can tell she loves you very much."

Varian stared wide eyed at him and said, "Are you sure?"

"Completely, no, but I would bet copper to gold she is. She has followed you down one side of the world and up the other, has she not? From how she interacts with Broll, she did not do it because she loves him. She did not leave her people because of how she would be reaccepted here. So that leaves that she came for you. And if I may also say so, I have seen the way you look to her before. It is the same way you looked to Tiffin."

Varian narrowed his eyes to his friend and said, "No you may not say that. I value Valeera as a steadfast companion. I have shed blood for her as she has done for me."

"Of course, my king," Zeliek said, bowing to him. "If that truly is how you feel, then mayhaps I shall go ask her to dance?"

Unknown to them, someone else had been looking over to them. He took a deep breath before setting down his glass and walking over to them. "I believe my son is about to go do just that," Varian said when he noticed Anduin walking over.

—oo000oo—

Anduin swallowed his nerve before saying, "Excuse me."

The three looked to him and Aliizsa smiled and said, "Hello Anduin. Let me guess, planning to ask Valeera here to dance?"

"I did not," he said and was interrupted before he could continue.

"Surely you do not intend to ask Broll to dance," she said, shocked. "Oh, I understand. You meant to ask them about their lives as fighters. I will leave you to it."

"I came here to ask you to dance, Aliizsa," he said suddenly before she could leave.

She stared at him in shock that he would even say that. "…Me? Why me?"

"Um…Well, I have to dance with someone tonight," he passed off. "It was either you, my friend, or one of those flittering airheads," he motioned to the girls Aliizsa had dreaded being put together with just earlier. Several of them were in fact giggling and one was even covering her face with a fan while they looked over to them.

"…He he. I was just thinking being put with them is a fate worse than death. I guess a dance or two won't hurt." She offered him a hand and he took it with a smile. He led her to the dance floor when he bowed to her and she returned it before taking the hands of one another and began to move with the music.

—oo000oo—

The two fathers stared with mouths agape as their children danced. "Your son, my daughter?"

"Looks that way," Varian replied. He stared a moment longer before Sir Zeliek cleared his throat. "…They have been friends for a long time. I guess it just fits. Zeliek, are you sure?"

"…No, but I can no longer keep her here. She has become her own woman now."

"Very well then. Tonight."

—oo000oo—

It was beginning to get late when Varian came to his feet. "Friends and honored guest. Too long have I been away from my home. And yet, I have returned to it stronger than ever and it has returned to me stronger than before. The two Alliances, Stormwind, Ironforge, and Gnomergan, and Theramoore, the Night Elves, and the Draenie, have become one, growing stronger than before. New life has come to our home and with it new heroes. Even now one of our young heroes is to leave home. Lady Aliizsa Drakefire, please step forward."

Aliizsa looked around a bit before going before King Varian. "Yes my king," she said kneeling down before him.

"As one of my knights and paladins, you have trained long and hard to care for our homeland. Before you are to be considered a true knight of the land, you must do a task worthy of such a title."

She stared at him in shock and then looked to her father who looked on proudly. He believed in her. "I am ready, my king."

"Very well then. You are to set forth to beyond the Dark Portal. Though much of the land has been helped, it is still a land wrought with danger and trouble. A deed there worthy of a knight is what you must do. Do you accept?"

"Yes, my king. I shall do what you ask."

"Then rise Lady Aliizsa Drakefire of the house Drakefire and carry out your appointed task."

"I shall not let you down my king." She stood up and could only feel pride at this moment. This was the first time she was every truly regarded as a knight as her father was.

—oo000oo—

When most others had already left, Aliizsa had found herself still there. She was looking upon a statue of Lord Lothar. Her father had told her stories of his bravery growing up and to her, he was a figure larger than life. The lessons he imparted on all knights of Azeroth still played true to her. "A knight is sworn to valor," her father said, looking up to his hero as well. "His heart… _Her_ heart knows only virtue. Her blade defends the helpless. Her word speaks only truth. Her wrath undoes the wicked."

She looked up to Lothar still when she spoke. "Father, do you think I can do this? Can I become a knight of Azeroth?"

He was quiet a moment before saying, "I remember when I first met you. You were a fireball even then. You scratched my hand, giving me a scar I cherish to this day. I have had many moments to be proud of with you. The day you told me you wanted to be a knight and paladin as well…my heart swelled and I could barely say anything. My little girl a knight… And here we are with the task to become one set before you. I never once doubted that you could do it when you were young. And I never will. I know you will return to me my daughter. And you will do so a hero." She smiled and hugged her father. Like he said many times before, she may not be her blood but he loved her like she was. He may not have been her birth father but she loved him more than she could love anyone else. Blood be damned.

Elsewhere in the castle, others were not so enthused. "Father, may I ask why you are sending Aliizsa away?"

Varian looked to his son from the book he was reading. At the moment they were inside his study. "Because she is to become a knight. She must do a task worthy of knighthood."

"But she already is of a noble line," he said, trying to understand.

"Yes, she has been accepted into such but that does not mean she is instantly a knight. She has no experience in real combat."

"Then let her join the army and gain it there instead of sending her off to the wolves alone. Father, she is my friend."

"…I know. She is the daughter of your uncle and I care for her very much. But this is how it must be. Believe it or not, it's what they both wanted to happen."

"But I didn't want it to happen."

"Anduin…is there a specific reason you do not wish her to leave?"

"Other than she would almost certainly die in that demon infested land?"

"Do you have that little faith in her abilities or do you just not want her in harm's way?"

Anduin shook his head. "My friend should not have to risk her life to prove how noble we already know her to be."

Varian shook his head as well. "She wishes to prove it because she is noble. Do not worry, my son, she shall return to you."

Anduin didn't look so sure as he turned away.

—oo000oo—

Aliizsa looked up at the great portal that connected her world to the broken world of Draenor. A mage portal had been opened to get her closer to this place and now that she was here, she was a bit afraid. Passing both soldiers of the Alliance and the Horde, she looked to both a bit unsure. They both were here with a purpose and sense of honor in what they did. She didn't understand the anger so many held at one another. To the side, a troll hunter was trying to pull a bandage tight around her arm. "Please let me help," she said, getting down and moving closer.

The woman looked to her a bit confused at what she was seeing. "Uh…Very well." Encircling the wound with her hands, Aliizsa chanted for the light to heal it. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. I am passing through the portal but I would be honored to help any that is here wounded."

"Not many more here, I was just unlucky," she said, looking over the limb.

Aliizsa looked around and saw others. "There are over there."

The troll scowled. "Alliance dogs. Don't bother helping them."

"Why not, are they not fighting to keep everyone safe as well?"

"They are not to be trusted. Look little girl, I can tell you are new at this, so believe me when I say that it is a wasted effort."

Aliizsa thought about that a moment. "No, I don't think so. My sword defends the helpless, no matter to who they owe their allegiance."

"Don't bother, they won't accept it," she called as Aliizsa went to her horse, took him by the reins, and walked to the other side.

"Excuse me, can I help you with your wounds?"

A drainie woman looked to her and then to the troll. "I won't accept help from the Horde."

"Then it is a good thing I am a knight of Azeroth." She knelt down and began to heal her wounds.

"I said I don't…" Aliizsa ignored her as she pulled out her emblem. There was the fire breathing red dragon, the emblem of house Drakefire. "…You are one of the nobles of Stormwind?"

"I am a knight," she replied. "…Your wounds should be much better now."

She looked to the tear in her side she had and then back to Aliizsa. "Thank you. I am Talinth. Talinth Lightsworn."

"Aliizsa Drakefire," she said with a smile. "Knight of Azeroth and paladin." Aliizsa stood up and went to help others while Talinth looked over to the Horde she helped. Who looked back to her just as shocked as she was.

When Aliizsa was satisfied she had helped who she could, she climbed back up on her charger and turned to the portal. "Hold knight," Talinth said, coming up to her. "Are all knights of Drakefire like you?"

"Feathered or mettle wise?"

"Your character."

"Then I am honored to say I am my father's daughter."

"And you live in Stormwind?"

"I do. My father is Sir Zeliek, a knight in service of King Varian Wrynn."

Talinth looked her over a moment before shrugging. "Then farewell Aliizsa."

She smiled to her before kicking the flanks of her horse, charging up the stairs, and going through the portal. "Idealist," the troll said, twisting her arm around a bit before turning away. "Too bad there aren't more in the world, good things might actually happen."

—oo000oo—

Aliizsa looked at the literal dozens upon dozens of demons all trying to get through the defensive line. "…Maybe this will be harder than I thought." Taking a deep breath, she reached down and grabbed the shield she had on her horse just for mounted combat. Holding her lance tightly, she was about to kick her horse's flanks when someone held their arm out to block her.

"Easy now little lady, no need to go charging in."

She looked to who it was and smiled. "Commander Duron, its good to see you again."

"And you, little lady," he said with his usual humorous voice. "Hey, you didn't get bigger while I was away, did you?" He held his hand a bit lower than the top of her head. "Who told you you could do that without my say so?"

"My father, take it up with him."

"Ah yes, Sir Zeliek. Where is the man anyway?" He looked around expectantly for him. "Don't tell me he let you go by yourself."

"It's my knight's challenge, Commander."

Commander Duron blinked several times before growing a bit grim. "No, you're too young."

"My father and King Varian do not feel so."

"You're only the same age as my daughter. If you are old enough to do this, she is old enough to do something like it so no, I refuse to believe it so."

Aliizsa smiled and asked, "Are all fathers like this?"

"…Maybe," he said a bit bashfully, scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, papa Duron, but I need to go through."

"Well then, little lady, we have a problem. First while we don't need another hand here, I can't let you try and cut your way through."

She looked to the fighting and was a little intimidated by it. "And the second?"

"The second, I still feel you too young to do this. Captain, take this woman's horse, do not let her through!"

"Commander," Aliizsa protested.

"Think of it as part of your test. If you are to survive there, escaping from us should be little problem," he told her. "Little Lady."

"I am not so little anymore," she told him. "Hya!" She kicked the horse just as someone grabbed her saddle horn. "Ready for a ride," she called as she ran around with him sliding along the stone by his boots. She got the attention of everyone there and several of them started cheering, especially the Horde when she raised a foot up, pressed down on his head, and pushed him off.

"HA HA HA HA! And what is this about," Leiutenant General Orion called.

"They feel I'm too young to fight, sir," she said, swinging around him.

"Blood and thunder, you're running circles around them! The Alliance don't know nothing!"

Aliizsa smiled at his vote of confidence as she turned to go down the stairs and to the fighting. "Damn it Aliizsa, I said don't go," Commander Duron yelled.

"More than one way to cross the land," she said as jumped up on her saddle. Pulling the reins off, she waited a moment before spreading her wings and flying over them. Beneath her, the horse vanished in a flash of light. Magical reins that summons your mount when you want them and dismisses them when you can't take them with you. Case in point when Aliizsa is flying over a bunch of demons.

Orion came over and slapped Duron on the back with a great laugh. "I like her, Duron, what's her name and where does she hale from!"

Duron sighed and shook his head in defeat. In the time he spent fighting with the Horde against these demons, he had lost much of his perceived differences. "…Aliizsa Drakefire of House Drakefire, knight of the land and paladin of the holy light."

"Truly? Well, I guess not all your human nobles are soft and pushy after all."

"What makes you think she's a noble?"

"Knighthood is given to those that are of noble blood or made a noble by knighthood. I do study, my friend." Duron rolled his eyes and turned back to the demons. Figures he wouldn't be able to keep her from doing this. Just like her father.

—oo000oo—

Aliizsa was looking around as her horse walked to her next destination. There were plenty of dangers here in Outlands but they were mostly of the wild animal kind. She could even see a large wolf hunting for food just off the path. She honestly didn't know where to start. Ahead of her another road joined with her own. At the same time she got there, a woman going down the other path did as well. She looked like an elf with white hair and pale skin. Her clothes and cloak were all black and she held a bow across the saddle of her talbuck. Behind her was a leopard cat but was see through and didn't leave a trace what so ever. She was a dark ranger of the Forsaken, probably. She looked to Aliizsa, Aliizsa looked back, she sighed, rolled her eyes, and waited. "…Well?"

"Well what," Aliizsa asked as they continued on the path.

"Your colors mark you Alliance and you're a paladin are you not? By now I would have expected you to say 'Die evil obomination!' or something like that."

Aliizsa laughed and said, "Why would I do that, you have done nothing to warrant it, have you?"

"…Not that I can think of. Really, are you serious?"

"Very," Aliizsa replied before holding out her hand. "Aliizsa Drakefire."

The woman arched an eyebrow but took it. "Nara Pathfinder. Ranger of Qual'thalas and mercenary to any with the coin."

"Really, that must lead you to a lot of different employers."

"You have no idea," Nara laughed. "I worked with everyone, and I mean everyone. One week I'll hunt for the chieftain of the Tauren and the next I will be turning in a bounty to the king of the dwarves. You like me little girl?"

"No. I am a knight sworn to the Old Code."

"…The same code as Lothar, the Lion of Azeroth?"

"The very same. You have done me no harm nor brought harm to others that I am aware of. So until our paths leave one another, I will be honored to share the road with you."

"…Alright," Nara said with a smile. "This is Nekomata, a ghostsaber I got from Darkshore about a year ago. Just an oversized lap kitten, aren't you?" Nekomata meowed to them and a rumbling came from her chest.

They walked along in good humor for a long while, enjoying the company of one another. When Aliizsa took out her wineskin for a drink, she offered it first to Nara. "Grape wine," she questioned before taking a drink. "…Not bad. Stormwind seventy eight?"

"Yeah, do you like it?"

"It isn't a bad year," Nara offered slowly. "Just not a good one. Here, try this. Qual'thalas feywine."

"Really, I was able to taste one of these years ago. My father was so angry when I opened it without his permission." She took a swallow and could barely believe it. It was so rich and sweet and a touch of tart and…and… "Perfect," she said, savoring the taste.

Nara laughed and said, "I know. Back before that bastard Arthas came through, my family owned a wonderful refinery. The best you would ever know. We had passed the formula down for over seven generations." She grew a bit grim. "I was the last to receive it. Can't have a child like this so I guess I am the last to ever know."

"Please don't be sad," Aliizsa said to her. "I'm sure even now someone is working on a way to restore life to the undead. It can't end like this."

"…It's sweet that you think so, Aliizsa, but the river of life flows one way."

"And yet, here you are after death talking to me and sharing a bottle of feywine. Do you really think it's over? Have faith."

Aliizsa tried to pass the flask back but Nara shook her head. "Keep drinking, it's a decanter of endless wine. See?" She took it, put it to her lips, and drank…and drank…and drank. Long after it should have been empty, she gave it back a little bit woozily. "Shee?"

Nara giggled while Aliizsa took it. "Yes, I see." She took a drink and this time she didn't hold back.

—oo000oo—

The guards of Shatterath didn't know what to make of the pair that just walked across the bridge to the city that evening. One was a paladin and the other an undead ranger. Both were obviously drunk, hanging onto one another, barely on their mounts still, and singing. "We'll toss the dice however they fall, snuggle the boys be they short or tall, and come whenever the master calls and dance with Jak o' the shadows!"

The paladin took another drink from the wine. "Hey, hey, don't hog it all!" the ranger protested.

"Wine not," the paladin countered, giggling, holding the flask up out of her reach. "You have ob…obvi…really had too much." She laughed as Nara finally got it and took a drink as well.

"What was the next line?"

Aliizsa thought hard about it and said, "…I think we were at wine."

"Oh right." She laughed like it was the funniest thing ever.

"We'll drink the wine until it's dry, and kiss the boys so they'll not cry, and toss the dice until we fly and dance with Jak o' the shadows!" They laughed again until Nara leaned too far back, her arms whirling to keep herself up right, Aliizsa grabbed her, and they both fell to the ground. Only to laugh some more. "There's some delight in ale and wine, and some in boys with ankles fine, but my delight, yes, always mine is to dance with Jak o' the Shadows!"

The two men looked to each other with a shrug and walked over. "You okay ladies?"

Nara looked to them with a smile and said, "I knew our lovely singing voices would bring the boys. Look Aliizsa, three for us both!"

"And they are cute ones too! I always thought elves had the cutest ears," Aliizsa said with a laugh.

"Let's find you two someplace to sleep it off," one said, taking a hold of Nara.

Only for her to pull him down. "Well, already talking about taking us somewhere to sleep. Good, I don't want to waste time." She got to her feet, somehow, and wobbled over to her talbuck. "Damn it, Wren, stop moving," she growled.

"Don't forget me," Aliizsa said, pulling herself up her guard's arm. "I don't want to miss this." She got to her horse, flailed about to get her foot in the harness, and climbed up. "There, perfect." She looked around a moment before slumping forward.

"Knew that was coming," one guard said to the other.

"Aliizsa," Nara said, walking over and shaking her. "You can't fall asleep yet, what about the boys." Aliizsa mumbled a bit but didn't wake up. "Oh, you're no fun. Boys, can you help me find an inn. The little girl needs to sleep."

"Not the only one," one of the two said before walking over. "I'll help you up."

"Take them to World's End," questioned the second.

"Why not, nowhere else to take them." Taking the reins of the mounts, they walked down to the ramps to the inn and carried them inside. "Easy now," the man carrying Nara said. "Sleep it off, miss. The world can wait for tomorrow for whatever you'll bring it."

"Yeah…though I would still like one of you cuties to sleep with me.

"No," they both replied.

When the first began to put Aliizsa in a bed, Nara said, "Put her in here with me. Be cheaper that way." She laughed when the two began to blush. "What, two pretty ladies in one bed too much for you boys?"

"No, no," they protested as the set Aliizsa next to Nara and left.

Nara just smirked and closed her eyes. "I missed nights like this. I got to keep close to you, kiddo, it's nice having a friend again."

—oo000oo—


End file.
